Of Love and Lies
by Kenjutsu2Princess
Summary: In high school things are never simple but Kaoru has it worst as an outcast she must rely on her tormentor Kenshin to escape a dilema. As he brings her into his world she realizes he brings out a fire in her she hasn't felt in years leaving her breathless
1. Between Sapphire and Amber

disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

Chapter One: Between Sapphire and Amber

'Argh. I hate him. I ABSOLUTELY hate him!' I must look like a madman, or a mad woman I should say.

My name is Kaoru Kamiya. I'm just your ordinary seventeen-year old, attending a "prestigious" public school. I say prestigious with as much sarcasm as I can. Madreon High school is about as prestigious as the next public school. The only reason I attend is for the learning capabilities. No, I'm not kidding. I, Kaoru Kamiya, am a dork, bookworm, geek, nerd, whatever you call it. I study hard, do ALL my homework and actually LISTEN in class. I pass with A's all semesters and that's because of MY hard work unlike others I could name, but back to the matter at hand.

Here I am in the staff bathroom of the Akabeko, a quaint, popular restaurant, where I work as a waitress. I know, I know. Not the best job in the world, but I don't have a choice. You see, college is not going to pay for itself, and my father doesn't care too much about my education. He's too busy with his own job and girlfriends. Yes...Girlfriends, I accent the plural.

So right now I'm staring at myself in the large sink mirror. My raven-black hair is tied in its usual ponytail, my wide-rimmed glasses are slipping off my nose, and I'm wearing my work uniform; a simple maroon blouse with a long beige skirt with a hemline that ends at my ankles.

However, I'm not mad about how I'm dressed at the moment. In fact I could careless, I'm not one to look over myself and change with every fashion trend. However, I am pist at the soda that's staining my front now.

"I hate you Himura!' I seethed to myself.

Ever since first grade I've hated Himura Kenshin. When I first started attending the same school as him, all hell broke loose. He was always bullying me. He'd ruin my lunches, steal my backpack, throw away my homework, and get me into trouble. He'd push me around and shove me out of the way whenever he felt like it. So many times I had tried to defend myself but he was always stronger and I'd end up shoved against a wall, staring in to those frightening yellow, amber eyes. That scared me more than anything. So eventually I let him annoy me and not bother to defend myself anymore. It wasn't worth it to be cornered by him and have to face his eyes again. This continued for years and I've learned to hate him infinitely.

If you haven't guessed by now, I'm drenched in coke because of the one and only (thank god! If there was more than one, I don't even want to think about it.) Himura Kenshin!

Ever since he realized I worked shifts at the Akabeko, he makes it his personal business to come and torment me more. Sometimes he comes alone but he often brings along friends.

'Witnesses.' I inwardly agued. 'Lucky. I might've killed him by now.' Dabbing myself with paper towels at my soiled uniform, I try and dry it.

'I don't get off for another two hours. Why? Why can't he just leave me alone?'

I begin sniffling and I hate myself for it. I don't want to cry. I hate crying. Crying is for the weak. I suck in a long breath of air and clench my eyes shut, trying to rid myself of the sting. After exhaling heavily, I look back in the mirror. No redness. No puffiness. No teary expression.

'Good.' I tell myself.

I never want anyone to see my crying. I never allow anyone to see me cry. I certainly won't let anyone know I had been crying either. Especially Himura. I will NOT give him the satisfaction of knowing he's getting to me. Never. I throw the flimsy paper towel into the sink, and sigh in defeat.

'Who am I kidding? I'm not gonna get this all off with a paper towel.'

It's not too bad anymore. Though, I'm still furious! The jerk didn't have to purposely spill his drink on me. Gritting my teeth and composing myself, I walk back to the door. I exhale one lat breath for good measure, before I go back out there.

"God help me...I need it." I mutter under my breath.

A few quick strides I'm almost back to my 'favorite' customer's table. I get a bunch of stares from several other customers. Some stare at me like I have three heads and others, well they just laugh. I can feel my composure slipping quickly. A few steps away I feel myself stop and hesitate.

'I could ask another waitress to take it for me.' I thought.

I looked around and noticed we're unusually busy today. Shaking my head I keep moving.

'No. I won't give Himura that satisfaction or trouble another waitress. Let's get this over with.' I mentally groan.

Just that moment my feet stop at the end of the booth table. Sitting at the table on the left and right sides are the most popular students at Madreon High. Sitting closet to the end of the table is Sagara Sanosuke. Himura Kenshin's right hand man. The two are as close as brothers. He's really popular with women and a smooth talker. Just about every girl wants his attention, and simply melts when his chocolate brown eyes shine with his best bedroom stare and he smiles his lazy grin. He's also quite the "eye candy", with a built chest, muscled arms, and nice spiky brown hair with his tall and lean body, most girls at school worship him. In fact, they might as well. Sagara Sanosuke is the biggest playboy at school and his reputation precedes him. He actually is proud of the fact he's known for bedding so many female students. He's also really lazy and quite the gambler, I hear. Though I can't be too quick to judge Sagara since I've never spoken to him myself. In fact, the only one popular student I know is Himura. A fact I am almost proud of, who wants to know more than one shallow jerk? One snob is enough, thank you. I still may be at the bottom of the food chain, so to speak, at school but I do hear other students talking.

Sitting beside Sagara is none other than the school's "queen bee" herself. Takani Megumi, the most popular girl in the school's female body. One look tells you why. Takani Megumi is the reincarnation of Athena herself. It's no exaggeration of Megumi's beauty. Long silky, black tresses ironed pin-straight, long slender legs, manicured nails painted bright red like her rose lips, eyelashes thick with mascara, only slight touch of blue eye shadow, and a perfect figure. Currently, she's sporting a navy blue tank top trimmed with black lace with a short black velour skirt.

'Really short.' I say to myself noticing its hemline only about six inches past her hips. I glance at her expression and remember she's also the school ice-queen. I've never been confronted by her myself but I hear she's not exactly nice and her wrath is not something I'd like to experience first hand.

Beside her is Akira Kiyatso of all the popular students at Madreon High, he is the most peculiar. I know from watching local news, his father is a well-known politician. I think the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree. I say this because I've shared a few courses with Akira, Public Speaking and Practical Law. From the classes I've had with him I learned he's quite the individual of all his debates he usually is victorious, his motivational speeches are charismatic, and he's actually really smart. By coincidence he happens to be school president.

'Yeah right.' I mentally remark. 'And he just happens to be attractive and star of the soccer team, too. None of those factors correlate to his domination in the election, Kamiya. Ha! Everything is a popularity contest don't you ever doubt it.'

Akira's got soft brown eyes and nice brunette locks. He's obviously well-fit since he's the school's MVP.

Alongside him is Yumi Komagata. Yumi might not be as beautiful as Megumi but she was far from ugly. Megumi might look more elegant but Yumi was more mature. Not only did she have a fuller chest, she had a great figure. Her hair was always pulled back in a bun, a few strands cropping her face. She also had piercing green eyes. However, she makes me feel uneasy with her stare. She has an air of indifference around her and is far from friendly. I had once seen her bring a freshman girl to tears. Not someone to I want to mess with. Her boyfriend, Shisho, is also someone I'd avoid. He's one of the school's constant troublemakers and that's an understatement.

I turned my head and glanced to the right of her. I felt myself freeze. Not from fright, far from it. I stared into those apologetic jet-black eyes. There's the stinging in my eyes again. But I'm so used to shutting down my feelings; I'm able to stomp out the compulsion to cry. It's not easy, but I don't want to cry here, not now. Not ever. Every time I suppress my feelings, I feel a part of me die, I feel the numbness again. There's also this burning sensation, that's the trouble, it's so painful to keep it all inside, to bottle up my rage and hurt. I can almost imagine my usual expressive brilliant blue eyes fade into apathetic sapphire pools. It's a strange feeling, to close yourself off from your heart. It's hard to explain. It feels like, well, actually it doesn't feel. It's like emptiness. Every time it happens I wish I hadn't but I can't help it. Sometimes, sometimes, I just need to do it. I don't want to feel anything sometimes. It's too hard; this is the only way I manage to keep the strings of my sanity together.

She knows it, too. She knows how I feel. She knows I hate doing this, she knows why I do it. She knows I can't stop it.

Then she does what I hate the most. She stares at me with those eyes again. Those apologetic and sympathetic eyes. That's when it becomes harder suppress my feelings. Not when that stare makes me feel worse, makes me want to scream and shriek. God, Why does she have to look at me like _that_? Like she actually cares about me? Like she really IS sorry? I don't want her pity! I never did! I don't want anything from her. In fact, I want to COMPLETELY forget about her.

I want her to look at e like I'm dirt, trash, and worthless, much like the way many people make me feel. At least that way I can hate her. I want her to be angry with me. Yell at me. Swear in my face. Push me out of her thoughts, like she pushed me out of her life. If she does that maybe…maybe I could actually hate her. I WANT to hate her. It will replace the feeling I have for her right now. It will replace the severe pain that shoots through my heart. It will replace the feeling of my soul freezing. I'd rather feel hatred then…the betrayal that runs through my veins like cold blood, itching to burn through my skin, body, soul, anything left of my existence.

'Why did you do this to me, Tomoe?' I plead mentally.

She keeps staring at me, silently apologizing. She does this every time we cross paths. She almost looks sad, almost…regretful.

'Why is she so sad?' I ask myself in outrage. 'She did this to herself. To me. To our friendship.'

That's right. We WERE best friends. We knew each other since pre-school. We had sleepovers together, talked in our own made-up language, hell even experienced puberty together, we snuck out with together, and told each other _everything_. I told her secrets not meant to be spoken. I told her things I've _never_ let anyone else know. Things I wish I _never _wished _**I **_experienced. I only told her! I told her! My heart wrenches and I struggles to hold onto my distraught, the memories, the secrets, the lies, the horror, and my slowly slipping sanity that keeps me form crying out to her once again.

I knew I shouldn't have told her. Since the day after her seventh birthday when she told me she loved Himura Kenshin. But I didn't care. I _never_ thought he'd date her. _Ever._ By the middle of freshman year of high school, I realized Himura was attracted to beautiful young women. Not just interested in dating them either. There was no hesitation in his advances of his relationships. He was famed the same as Sagara.

Then before the end of freshman year, what I _never thought_ would happen, happened. That day I watched as Himura approached me with the most smug grin I've ever seen. The words echoed in my head.

'Hey Kamiya.'

'...'

'Hey Kamiya.' He repeated more demandingly.

'What do you want, Himura?'

'I was looking for your friend, Tomoe.'

'What?' my voice suddenly became panic-stricken.

Moments later he'd asked Tomoe to go out with him. She happily accepted. Less than a week later Tomoe approached me. She had walked over to me like she was in funeral procession. In the span of less than two minutes she ended a nine year friendship. Our friendship. Her reason still echoes in my head.

'He doesn't want me to see you anymore.'

I blink my eyes once, that's all I allow myself. Tomoe is nothing like me. She's _beautiful_. Not the flashy and trendy kind like Megumi's. She possesses elegant, natural beauty. She has smooth creamy-ivory skin, a flawless face, slender body and limbs, intriguing jet-black eyes, long smooth black hair, and an aura of refinement. She's perfect. I wonder if Himura realizes how lucky he is. Tomoe was like the sister I never had, but I lost her.

Just then I notice the arm wrapped around Tomoe's shoulders. I turn my head away to look the devil himself straight on. My sapphire pools burn into his amber ones. There is so much silent tension between us, it's almost tangible. I can practically feel it. I feel like I've been standing in front of this table for hours, yet I just stopped only moments ago.

Himura just smiles his ugly grin so smugly. I'm so sued to that grin, I feel like punching him right in the mouth but if I did that I'd lose his little game. He wants me to lose it. That's right. Himura sees this all as a game, he's just waiting for the moment he can break me this time. I stare into his face those lavender-blue eyes that flicker between amber and purple. His fiery red hair is tied into a ponytail the ends touch the middle of his back, short bangs dangle from his forehead near his eyes. He's quite well fit too. Underneath that gray T-shirt is a muscle toned chest and strong arms. I can't deny he's gorgeous and that angers me more. But I guess since he is so ugly on the inside it's only fair. Though that excuse seems lame and it still feels unfair. His arrogant voice awakens me from my thoughts.

"So sorry about that Miss…?" he says apologetically as he pretends not to know me. He does this "act" to fool his friends. In fact, only Tomoe, Himura, and I know about mine and Himura's rivalry. I watch monotonously as he narrows his eyes to squint at my nametag.

"Miss Kaoru," he smiles. I hate it when he says my name. "My hand must have slipped." He shrugs.

'I'm sure ass whole.' I say to myself.

Oh but I'm far from done with his little game. It's my move, and I'm about to turn the tables.

"Of course not ma'am." I say shaking my head. I know all about Himura and I know he's commonly mistaken for a woman.

A pathetically stifled laugh comes from my right from Sagara and Akira has covered his mouth with his hand.

I feign surprise and gasp. I laugh mentally, I've become great at acting. "I'm so sorry, sir!" I say pretending to be embarrassed and flustered. I can act like this is the first time I've met him too, if he wants to play that way and what the hell, who is to say I can't mistake him for the opposite gender if we're strangers?

I hear a chilling growl. I open my bright eyes wide, looking around. Everyone at the table seems not to have heard it, only me. Maybe I imagined it? I pray to kami-sama that's the case. Cautiously I turn my gaze to Himura. With one glance I feel my blood go cold. He's mad. Understatement of my life. By the intensity of those burning amber eyes, he's beyond any limit of human rage. I feel my throat close tightly. I'm even too afraid to breath. All he had to do was stare at me like _that_ and I fell myself freeze. I look down and notice my legs are discreetly trembling.

'I hope he doesn't notice.'

I look back up. His eyes never leave mine. Then something flickers behinds his amber orbs. Was that triumph? I watch as a feral grin spreads a across his face, similar to the kind a wolf would make after catching its prey.

"Excuse me." I whisper almost inaudibly. I feel my throat close up again as I scurry from the table. From Himura.

'God what did I do to deserve this?'

His amber eyes narrowed as he watched her retreating figure disappear through a door. He smirked again in triumph at succeeding in making her swallow her own words. He was the flash of fear cross her beautiful azure eyes, behind those hideous glasses.

Wait a moment-did he just say her eyes were beautiful?

'Get a grip, Himura.' He told himself.

"Did you see what she was wearing?" Megumi snidely asks, wrinkling her nose in disgust. She purses her ruby lips together, "I've seen grandmothers wear more stylish clothing." She remarks bitterly

"It's the uniform here." Tomoe replies blankly. Kenshin glances at his girlfriend to his right side.

"Oh?" Megumi responds mock-shockingly as she raises a brow. "Then do tell, Yukishiro, why of all the waitresses, she is the only one wearing that ridiculously long curtain she calls a skirt?" Megumi says matter-of-factly.

All heads at the table turn, including a now interested Kenshin, to survey the restaurants waiters and waitresses; only to conclude that Megumi is absolutely right.

'Hmm…That is intriguing.' Thinks a now interest-piqued Kenshin.

There isn't one other waitress in the entire restaurant wearing a uniform skirt similar to Kaoru's. All other waitresses are wearing a short black skirt that rivals Megumi's six-inch skirt by only a few centimeters.

"Aw, I would've liked to have one of those waitresses." Sano sighs disappointedly.

"She probably has bad legs." Megumi comments harshly.

"May I take your order?" an unfamiliar voice interjects.

The group turns to a bleach-blonde young woman with grey-green eyes. She has her hair pulled back into a fashionable messy bun and is wearing an identical maroon blouse like Kaoru, but it's unbuttoned low enough to reveal a fair amount of cleavage. Her hand rests on her hip, where her short skirt tugs at her waist.

Sano grins. "As a matter of fact, yes you can." He says winking at her.

"Kamiya you're free to leave now." My boss, Tae, yells across the empty restaurant.

"Thanks!" I holler back as I rush out the restaurant entrance.

I sighed tiredly as I walked on the sidewalk along the dark closed stores. I glance at my watch and notice it's fifteen minutes past ten. I worked over hours to make up for the hour long break I took while Himura was there. I couldn't stand to see him again. Though I have to admit enjoy the walk back to my apartment near school. It was my father's idea, probably his only good one. He proposed to sell our old house and just give me my own apartment since it was too big for just us, and with all his long business trips he's barely ever home anyway. So I got my own apartment and it's a rare moment when we see each other, but I'm fine with that. It's not like he's great company with his drinking problem and way-too-friendly company.

My body is aching all over from weariness. Walking home is a pleasant this late in the quiet of the night, but not as calming when I'm utterly exhausted. I stare down at my still stained uniform, that'll have to be washed tonight.

A sudden blast of light blinds me and I clench my eyes shut. I open them seconds later, when I hear the sound of a car engine revving. I stare at a black Mercedes only a few yards away, as spots dot my vision. I don't need to see the driver to know who it is. My vision clears as the Mercedes streaks in my direction.

'Oh no…' is all I have time to mutter before the car swerves before me, its tires whipping water from a "conviently" placed puddle at me. Seconds later the car vanishes from sight, leaving me behind dripping with murky water.

I don't need to hear Himura to know he's laughing now in victory at my misfortune, again. I don't need him to tell me I'm a pathetic, childish, good-for-nothing loser, and I absolutely don't need Himura to know it's not murky water that's sliding down my face.


	2. A year's advance

disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin

Chapter Two: A year's advance

Beep! Beep! Beep!

I groan drowsily as I slam my hand down on the snooze button of my alarm clock. I grudgingly pull myself out of bed. I blink several times to adjust my eyes.

The walls of my room are a starch white and the light pouring in makes it unbearable to withstand the bright reflection. As for my floor it's a plush white carpet that somehow managed to remain stainless. There is a sliding glass door on the other end of the wall left of my bed. The door leads out to a very small balcony that overlooks the yard outside, only one story below. By the door on the adjacent wall is my closet and beside it is my mahogany dresser.

I stretch drearily as I yawn widely. I turn backwards to my queen bed as I pull the violet blankets back. I fluff the matching pillow to finish the job. Dragging my feet I walk over to my closet. Pulling out two hangers that hold a long white skirt that ends at my ankles and a white shirt with a beige sweater and quickly undressing from over-sized T-shirt I was wearing for pajamas I dress into my clothes. I walk into my bathroom, my favorite room in the single apartment house. It's a large bathroom with a big square marble tub. Two small steps make up the edge of the tub's right side. I love my apartment for this bathroom. I stare at my reflection in the bathroom vanity mirror to check my appearance. I dully note my waist long raven hair is slightly damp.

'I guess I'll wear my hair down today, instead of my usual ponytail.' I decide. I walk out into the small clearance between my bedroom and the stairs. Walking down I arrive in my small modest kitchen. I'm not very good at cooking so there's no need for a larger kitchen. Going through the fridge I pull out a carton of milk and go over to the cabinet to grab a bowl of Captain Crunch. I instinctively retrieve a spoon from the silverware draw as I make my way over to the small kitchen table.

Sitting down I prepare my breakfast and absent-mindedly recall last night. As if on cue I feel a headache coming on.

After finishing my cereal, I run into the bathroom to brush my teeth quickly, before leaving and locking the door.

I walk leisurely down the streets. Madreon High school is less than a block from my apartment. I pass by a small café, Maekawa; I used to visit frequently with Tomoe. Though I do go by every once in awhile at nine o'clock or so when I know the place won't be too crowded. I guess I really do avoid people, I blankly realize.

Lost in my thoughts again I failed to notice I've arrived right outside the school's entrance. This is my daily Hell, Madreon High school. I stare at the large wooden sign with gold letters surrounded by live flowers. Behind it I glance at the school building. It's a large granite four-story building with grand tinted black windows. Behind the building is the school's football field and metal bleachers. I walk dreadfully to the school doors, assign the cliques. There are the jocks, rich snobs, rebels, Goths, cheerleaders, and trouble makers; basically, your typical high school. As I make my way past the "royalty", "rich and famous" and "popular" crowd as Himura and his group of friends have been known to be called, I make sure to be discreet and as invisible as I can be. Strangely I've always managed to avoid Himura in the morning because of this.

Finally pushing through the school's double doors, I sigh in relief, as if I've just defeated a great conquest. I giggle playfully at my own thoughts, relieved the school lobby is empty and no witness to see my moment of giddiness.

'Behold, Karou, warrior princess.' I muse to myself. 'I'm such a nerd.'

Pulling a few strands of hair behind my ears, I pull of my glasses to wipe my lenses. I suddenly hear a slight sound from across the room. I turn my surprised blue eyes to the direction of the sound only to remember I'm practically blind without my glasses on. I survey the room to realize it's empty.

'Me and my imagination.'

Smiling despite myself I hastily cross the lobby and climb the flight of stairs to homeroom.

Kenshin swore mentally as he raked his hair, frustrated. He'd received yet another detention but it had been worth it this time. He never tolerated any guy who dared to challenge him in anyway. So it had not mattered he fought and beat up Jin-E.

'He deserved every-'

Kenshin was distracted from his thoughts as he heard a cheerful giggle. By the sound of it, whoever it was, she was nearby. Opening the lobby door only slightly, Kenshin spotted the culprit. His amethyst eyes widened in surprise.

Still recovering from her giggles, Kaoru stifled the laugh with her hand. Unexpectedly she pulled her glasses off. Kenshin's eyes widened further, Kamiya looked _quite_different without her wide-rimmed spectacles. Her face looked much younger and appealing. He also noticed her hair wasn't tied in its usual ponytail. He found himself checking her out. She definitely looked better without glasses and her hair down. However, he found her wardrobe most unappealing. Her sweater was out of style and tasteless. He stared down at the thick, long white skirt, how did she expect to attract any guy's attention when she wore clothing that obscured her body? If she even had one under all those layers.

'You'd think she was expecting a blizzard.'

Kenshin was never one to care about the "new black" was or the latest trend but Kamiya's fashion sense was way past expired. Her beige wool sweater was quite distasteful. Her outfit was completely bland and made her look formless. It was impossible to recognize Kamiya's figure. If it weren't for such boring, out-of-style clothing Kamiya might be considered attracti-

'WOAH! Watch your thoughts there, Himura! That is dangerous, untouchable territory!' Kenshin's mind shouted.

Hitting his foot against the lobby door inadvertently he swore under his breath.

To his surprise Kamiya's head shot up, her clear cerulean eyes staring directly at him. He froze for a moment. She had really nice eyes behind those glasses; without them her gaze alone had paralyzed him. Kamiya seemed not to notice him and he was a little confused when he was in plain sight.

Suddenly he noticed her replacing her glasses back on and before she could get a real chance to see him he hid behind the door. He didn't know why he decided to hide since he was definitely not scared of Kamiya. He peered through the door's narrow window to watch as she shrugged. She whipped her head back to fling her hair over her shoulder neatly. In the spur of the moment she smiled brightly, before quickly climbing the stairwell. Kenshin stared half-bemused and half-perplexed after her. He had never known Kamiya could be so surprisingly striking. He was a little taken aback when she smiled. He never thought she could have such a dazzling smile.

He made his way out the door Kamiya had come through and into the school courtyard where he met up with his friends.

"Hey Kenshin! Where were you, man?" Sano asked as the two slapped hands.

"Principal Yamagata's office." Kenshin answered.

"Another detention?" Sano laughed.

Kenshin shrugged, but there was a grin on his face as he did so, he didn't seem to unhappy after getting detention for hurting Jin-E. He walked over to his girlfriend, Tomoe. He smiled mentally. He and Tomoe had been together for almost two years. He had never gone out with a girl for more than a month but Tomoe was exception. She was quite beautiful and refined. She was a bit composed though. She rarely spoke out or voiced herself. She was talented though, after they began dating her social status shot up, though it was to be expected when she was dating THE most popular guy in school. She also became head cheerleader captain and then she rivaled Megumi for the most popular girl in last year's yearbook.

As of recently he found her to be more quiet then usual. Though he could not recall what exactly might've brought on the silence. Wrapping his arm over her shoulders they walked into school together.

"During the Meiji era in Japan…" I heard my history teacher lecture, as I wrote down his speech verbatim in my notes.

I am always at the top of my class because I am determined to receive exceptional grades. Not that my future career involves getting accepted into an Ivy League university. In fact my dream is to become a singer. It's my greatest talent. I love singing. Though I do have other aspirations for my future, I _always_ imagined having a family. Sometimes I tell myself I'd give up my dream for that, but having a future also means I need to have a husband. That thought depresses me because who would want to marry me? Not that I need a man anyway.

A sharp pain awakes me from my stupor. I whip my neck around to face Himura. That's right; he sits right behind me in history class. I have wonderful luck, don't I?

I stare at him through my narrowed eyes despicably. There in between his fingers are a few strands of my long raven-black hair, which he so graciously pulled moments ago.

"Something wrong, Kamiya?" he asks sarcastically in a low voice so the teacher won't hear.

"As a matter of fact Himura there is. You see in my history class an arrogant jerk sits behind me!" I seethed venomously.

"Is that so?" he says smugly.

"Yep and he's such an as-Aaah!" I yelp as Himura tugs my hair harshly.

The whole class and the teacher all turn their eyes to me.

"Is there something you'd like to share with the class Miss Kamiya?" my teacher asks, aggravated with the interruption.

"Uh…sorry, sir, but-"

"Good! Then you won't mind if I go back to teaching the rest of the class do you?" he says as he turns back to the board to continue writing notes.

I grit my teeth as I throw all my hair over one side over my shoulder and out of Himura's grasp. I resume writing notes as I write vigorously. Just my luck my pencil snaps. I am NOT going to get up and go to the manual pencil sharpener which sounds like a chainsaw and give the class another reason to stare at me.

'I hope I have another pencil or pen to write with in my backpack…'

'Dammit!' Kenshin swore to himself.

Seconds before he was smirking in victory at successfully embarrassing Kamiya! After being told off by the teacher she had yanked her hair from his hands and pulled it to one side over her shoulder to keep it from his reach. However, in doing so, she had unconsciously revealed her bare neck. The moment she had done that he felt every nerve in his body spring to life. The only thing he ever imagined doing to Kamiya's neck was strangling it. But right now that was the last thought on his mind. He stared at the ivory skin. He imagined what it was like. How soft would it feel beneath his fingertips? How smooth would it feel against his lips?

'Control, Himura, Control.' He chanted to himself. 'What are you a horny, hormone-driven teenager? '

His patience faltered as he watched Kamiya lean to one side as she used one arm to rummage into her backpack. Leaning only made matters worse on him, since her sweater's collar shifted away from her neck giving him a full view of the bare base of her neck.

'Control! Contro-'

He stared hungrily at her thin neck, his grip on his pen tightening. His soft amethyst eyes burned into amber flames at the intensity and intentions of his thoughts as he let his mind wander…

I blinked tiredly trying to keep my eyes open and stay awake for the lecture. Only a few more minutes left.

'Himura hasn't bothered me since earlier at the beginning of class. I wonder why?'

The curiosity getting the better of me, I turned around to glance at Himura. I turn my neck around only to come face to face with an amber-eyed Himura. I feel all my nerves freeze. I notice the tense muscles in his neck, the white-knuckled grip on his pen, the slight clench of his jaw, and those flaring sparks he has for eyes. As soon as I turned around those amber eyes locked onto my sapphire eyes. His eyes penetrate through mine. Those amber pools swirl with an emotion I don't recognize, but it's definitely NOT an emotion I wanted directed at me by the way Himura is staring at me. I feel my body g limp and weak under pressure, the pen I'm holding slips from my slackened grip and rolls off my desk and onto the floor. I can't pull my eyes from Himura's gaze though I can't seem to move or speak. In an attempt to say something, _anything_, I open my mouth but nothing comes out I only manage to bite my lip. At that moment Himura's eyes drop to my mouth. The second Himura's eyes left mine, I used the opportunity to distract myself from him, and the first thing I think of is to pick up my fallen pencil. I bend to pick it up quickly-too quickly. In my rush to retrieve it, I whipped my head so quick my glasses slipped off my nose and fell off. I winced at the sound of crinkling glass.

'No…Oh god…'

I turned my impaired eyes to the floor timidly. I reached down to the wiry blur I knew were my glasses. My fingers clutched it, afraid of realizing the severity of damage to my glasses. I flinched at the sudden prick of my finger.

I stared poorly as a red blur began to appear on the beige blur of my index finger. I couldn't possibly try to remove the shard of glass splintered in my finger with my crappy vision. I only have to wait a little longer and when class ends I can go to my locker and put on my contacts. I always have a pair at any place I go for accidents like this.

'Only a little longer, you can keep it cool, Kaoru!' I convinced my self.

A sudden pull on my wrist and I'm jerked forward. Himura's fingers are wrapped around my thin wrist, my hand in front of his face under his scrutiny. I see the blur of his navy-blue sleeved arm raise.

"Yes, Mr. Himura?" I hear the teacher ask.

"Sensei, Miss Kamiya seems to have injured herself and broke her glasses. Perhaps I should escort her to the nurse?" he asks in his smooth convincing voice.

'I can't believe him! The way he speaks to teachers always make them agree with him!'

Not willing to start a commotion when I can't argue back to well when I'm pretty much blind I allow Himura's proposition to slide.

"Why of course, Himura-san." I hear sensei reply.

Without notice I'm pulled from my seat and yanked along by Himura. Once outside the room I jerk my wrist from his grip. I grit my teeth at the pain from my finger. I turn from him making my way to the nurse as I use the lockers along the wall for support and guidance.

"Hey Kamiya." I hear Himura say.

"What? You're still there?" I say exasperatedly as I look over my shoulder.

"Let me help you get to the nurse, come on, you can brag about spending time with me and thank me later." He says conceitedly.

"Oh? Is that so?" I say raising an eyebrow skeptically. 'Not that I'd have anyone to brag to, anyway.' "Is receiving your help really such a great thing? Should I thank you for 'helping' me in class earlier?" I snap at him.

"Fine!" I hear him huff. I roll my eyes. I continue gripping the lockers as I make my way down the hall. Upon reaching the staircase I grip the side rails tightly.

'Calm slow and steady.' I tell myself.

I descend a few steps successfully and grin triumphantly. My confidence getting the better of me I rush and feel my foot slip. My hand loses its grip on the rail and I tip forward. I clench my eyes shut bracing myself for the fall down the stairs. It never comes.

I blinked my eyes. The press of fingers at my stomach and warmth around my hips allows me to dumbly note someone is holding my waist.

'Who..?'

I turn to look over my shoulder and I feel my jaw drop to the floor.

A few pass before he releases me and I back away a couple steps at the bottom of the stairwell. My nose twitches a little at the scent of ginger, probably his cologne.

"Uh, thanks." I say unsurely. 'Never thought I'd thank Himura for anything.'

I don't need twenty-twenty vision to know the person before me is Himura. The blur of red practically gives away his long red hair.

"Yeah, no problem." He replies, an unusual answer for him. Where's that cocky, conceited attitude I've learn to associate with him?

I turn away and continue my way toward the next flight of stairs.  
"Hey!"

"W-What?" I respond to Himura's shout.

"Are you crazy?"

'There's the attitude.' "Excuse me?"

"You could've seriously hurt yourself falling down the stairs if I hadn't caught you and now you're going to do it again? I though with all those good grades of yours, you might have some brains in that head of yours." He tells me harshly.

"Are you kidding me? Shut up, Himura. How else do you expect me to get the nurse's office? Fly?" I reply sarcastically.

"Why not? Can't witches fly? Where's your broom, Kamiya?"

"Up your ass, Himura." I say before returning to the stairs. "I don't have time to play; Himura my hand needs medical attention like that brainless head of yours."

I carefully focus my attention to the stairs as I slowly step down the first step.

"Jeez Kamiya." I hear him say behind me.

Suddenly I feel his hand clasp around my uninjured hand at my side. Within a few seconds I'm at the bottom of the stairwell, Himura's hand still gripping mine. I hate to admit it but that would've taken longer without his help. However, he keeps walking.

"Thanks again." I say trying to tug my hand from his, with no luck.

"Hm?" I hear him say, I can almost see him raising his eyebrow. "You're thanking me? Well, that's new."

"Yeah…" I say nonchalantly with another tug of my arm.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

"You're holding my hand." I say feeling the heat in my cheeks. God I pray I'm not blushing noticeably. I've never held another guy's hand before and it makes me nervous. Especially when it's Himura.

"And?"

"Uh, well…" I hesitate to say something.

"God, Kamiya." He says smugly. I hear him chuckle. "You do know you don't get pregnant from holding hands right?"

"Yes!" I say trying to fight the blush I feel coming and tugging my arm again. Himura suddenly stops. I open my mouth ready to ask what's wrong when I feel hot breath tickling my ear.

"In fact, you want me to show you how sometime?" he whispers seductively in my ear.

"N-no." I stutter feeling my cheeks burn. I tug fiercely at my hand. I know he's playing with me. Himura's chuckle resounds through the empty hallway.

"You're such a helpless virgin, Kamiya." He says rolling his eyes as he begins walking again.

I make sure I'm as far as I can be from Himura with him holding my hand. He's quiet and I'm grateful for that. He has embarrassed me enough today.

'I hope it doesn't take much longer t get to the nurse.'

'Priceless…'

Kamiya's flustered and embarrassed face had been worth playing with her. He laughed mentally at the memory. He flexed his fingers holding her hand. It surprised him how a tough, bold girl like Kamiya could have such a small, delicate hand. It felt strange between his fingers. He felt another attempt to pull her free as he tried to tighten his grip on her hand without being too rough. He wasn't about ready to give it up yet. He heard her sigh heavily.

"Are we there yet?" she asked annoyingly.

"What are you a four-year old?" he replied.

"Who are you my father?" she countered.

'Smooth.' He thought. She was good and knew hot to reply to his quick remarks. She didn't immediately withdraw from him and responded right back at his remarks with her own sharp lounge. She had guts to do that. More guts then most people at his school. However, he could have her surrender after all he'd done it many time before. But he preferred to see her retaliate. He liked to see how far he could push her though. He liked the lively spark behind her eyes when she was enraged. That's the only reason he'd scare her, he didn't do it to intimidate her. However, a few times he lost his temper and would inadvertently take it out on her. He regretted losing control and terrifying her but he could not and would not bring himself to apologize to her. She defied him too much and he would never admit defeat to a girl.

Though he had to admit she wasn't the same Kamiya he had known two years ago; before he and Tomoe dated. With a shrug he waved the thoughts away. He tried to make up for hurting her by random acts of hospitality, like now. He saw it as penance. Though he let his attitude slip and he'd tease her. Of course he wasn't a complete saint about it, but hey no one, not even Himura Kenshin, is perfect.

He glanced ahead at the door to the nurse's office as he slowed his pace. Only a step away he turned to her.

"Hey."

"What?" I said blinking my eyes to focus on Himura.

"We're here." He said impassively. I felt the grip on my hand slacken. With a hasty yank I pulled my hand to my side.

"Thanks." I stepped aside as I walked past him.

I went straight to the desk. I saw an unclear vision of a woman in the school's employee uniform.

"Excuse me, ma'am May you take care of this?" I say raising my bloody finger.

"Of course, miss." She says getting up from her chair. "One moment." She replies before disappearing behind a door. I turn my blurry eyes to the door I came through to find Himura gone, I sigh relieved.

The nurse returns, as she directs me to a sink at the wall. She pours clear liquid onto my finger fro a brown bottle to what I can only assume is Hydrogen Peroxide. The sting is a few seconds but nothing I can't handle. She pulls the splinter of glass and I gasp involuntarily. She dabs at it before wrapping a band-aid around my finger.

"Thank you ma'am." I gratefully say.

"No need to, young lady." She says waving her hand. "But..."she falters. "Are you alright your eyes seem unfocused and watery."

"I broke my glasses but don't worry I'm going to get my contacts in my locker." I reply to relieve her concern.

"You're sure?" she asks.

"Yes, that-"

"Kaoru!" I hear a womanly voice call my name. I turn to face the speaker.

"Miss Sae?" the nurse says, confusedly

"Gomen, miss. I need to speak with this young lady." Sae answers.

Sae is Madreon High school's counselor. She is also my boss, Tae's sister. They look identical but they aren't twins! It's strange. Anyway Sae is the person I only turn to these days, an almost mother figure. Nonetheless she is great at her job, extremely nice if to a fault, down-to-earth, and overall a good person.

At the moment she seems distressed with the sound of her voice and her unusual behavior. Which is odd since the only thing that ever does that is the mentioning of her age.

"Kaoru, I have to speak with you in my office. Immediately." Sae says gravely.

"Of course but I need to get my contacts on from my locker. I will meet you there?" I ask, worriedly. Sae sounds serious.

"Yes. Hurry, please."

I nod and hurry from the office my locker isn't too far thankfully. I quickly walk through the hall so I won't keep Sae waiting. Once I reach my locker I quickly use the combination and unlock it. I have a very neat locker to stay organized. Shuffling through the bottom I pull out my contacts carrier. I use to wear these a lot more often then now but it doesn't really matter to me anymore. I professionally slip my contacts on and blink into focus.

'Much better.' I say to myself as my vision returns. I run down the halls until I reach Sae's office.

I knock twice.

"Come in." I hear.

I turn the knob and open the door and enter Sae's office. It's a small room not much bigger than a bathroom. The walls are decorated with pictures of past high school students and school awards. Across from the door is a plain oak desk with an outdated computer and behind it a filing cabinet. Seated at the desk is Sae, she looks up from her paperwork.

"Sit down, Kaoru." She says warmly, gesturing to the chair in front of her desk. I oblige.

"Kaoru, I…" she starts. "I…I have…" she falters.

With my contacts on I notice how pale she is and the shine of despair in her eyes. Her usual neat brown hair is slightly ruffled like she's been combing through it nervously. Her brown eyes seem to blink with worry and exhaustion. I observe her hand cringe and knot together in frustration. She sighs jaggedly.

"Kaoru." She says so seriously I look straight at her. "I have grave news…" she starts to say.

I hold my breath.

"It seems your parents decided to…" she takes a breath "Arrange to have you marry a suitor of their choice." She says softly but I can hear the indignant undertone in her voice at my parents in her voice.

I still can't believe my ears, but I can't let my shock show. I must be strong for Sae since I know I trouble her.

"Go on." I say though I'm dying to ask 'Who?'. She stares at me with those brown eyes filled with compassion. I look down to see her stretch her hand across the desk and place it onto my own hand. I smile slightly.

"Well, it seems the time for the ceremony will take place sometime next year, it's quite uncertain…"

"Next year?" I feel my voice crack.

She squeezes my hand for comfort.

"Kaoru." She says as I look up to meet her gaze.

"I have information you might like to hear." I listen carefully.

"There is an exception to the marriage. Your suitor refuses to marry you if you are already in love with someone else." Sae says.

"Then..?" I try to speak my thoughts.

"But…" Sae intervenes. "He says it has to be convincing. Not someone you just started dating to avoid the marriage. He told me to tell this all to you to give you time Kaoru. He seems to understand your situation since he's giving you a chance to escape it. Don't lose this opportunity." Sae says seriously.

"I know but I don't think I could find someone who could love me so soon. How could I?" I say hopelessly, as I pull my hand from under hers and stand up. The bell rang ten minutes ago so I can leave school now. I left my things in class but I'm in no mood to get them now.

"Bye Sae." I say trying to maintain my voice.

"Goodbye Kaoru." She says sadly. "My door is always open to you, dear." she tells me comfortingly as I leave.

Walking through the halls, going down the stairs, exiting the school doors was a haze to me. My mind kept racing about what Sae said.

'I've lost the right to choose who to love.'

I stopped walking as I reach the empty park. I don't remember arriving. I look down at the small pond before me.

'Now that I'm alone it's alright to be weak.' I assure myself.

I collapse on my knees as the despair comes over me. I feel hot tears pour down my face and sting with the whip of the wind. My raven-hair is blows around madly.

"My own parents took this away from me." I say, my voice cracking. "Why?"

I bury my face in my hands sobbing to myself.

"What did I do to deserve this?" I asked aloud. There was no one in the park to see me weak or cry. I composed myself once again as I left the park behind. Unaware of watching amethyst eyes…

Author's notes: Sorry it has taken me so long to update I made up for it by making a long chapter. Thanks for reading. Well there's the beginning of the climax now bet you weren't expecting that. Well I needed a unique twist to my story. Fell free to review! Until next time Happy Writing!


	3. The Proposal

disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin

Kenshin watched silently from the shadows of the park's trees. He had seen and heard the whole thing.

After he had left her at the nurse, he returned to class. The teacher asked him to bring Kamiya her things before class ended. He went to the nurse to be told Kamiya had left to get contacts, a fact that had interested him. He was told she was going to Ms. Sae's office after that. He thanked the nurse and left for Ms. Sae's office, he'd meet her there. He waited a bit away from the office so as to not be noticed since he didn't like to associate with teachers too much.

He absent-mindedly let Kamiya enter the office before talking to her. He was distracted by her absent glasses again. He followed her to the door but it closed shut before he reached it. He leaned against the door waiting.

However, he easily heard the entire conversation on the other side. He was shocked Kamiya's parents would do such a thing. Wasn't Kamiya a goody-too-shoe daughter? It was easy to imagine Kamiya's step-mother arranging the marriage since she was an alcoholic and had even abused Kaoru once (which is why she was sent to prison) but her father? Kenshin had never met the man but he thought Kamiya had a decent father. He figured she grew up in a hard home.

He, himself, had been adopted by his uncle, because both his parents had passed away when he was young. His father, Hiko Sejuiro, was a wealthy, successful lawyer. This was how he knew about Kamiya's step-mother, his own father represented Kamiya's father. Kenshin also wanted to be lawyer. He wanted to bring justice and truth. He'd only help the innocent and try his best to condemn the guilty. He felt silly about it since it all reminded him of Matt Murdock from_Dare Devil_.

He felt sorry for Kamiya. She would be forced into an unwanted marriage. The only way she could avoid it were if-

A sudden idea dawned upon him as a grin spread across his face. He quickly took on a serious face, things had to be done for tomorrow. He opened the door to his black Mercedes and drove off.

Around six o'clock he arrived in the front of the Yukishiro residence. He parked across the street from the brick building. Inside it was decorated elegantly, like its owners wanted it to be. It was furnished with expensive, antique furniture. The entire atmosphere of the home held an air of sophistication and refinement. It made Kenshin uneasy and he avoided going in whenever possible. Tomoe's parents and her brother, Enishi, didn't seem to like him either. As of recently he felt Tomoe becoming distant, he couldn't understand it though. They had been a wonderful couple. However, he felt they might've lost their spark. He didn't know what to think of it. His relationship was his first serious commitment unlike past girlfriends. Not that he didn't go as far with Tomoe as he did with them, he did, but it was different with her, it was _special_. Though recently they didn't speak much, the passion seemed to have left when she waved him off one night, and there seemed to be something in between him and Tomoe.

'Remember what you came here to do, Himura.'

With a frustrated sigh he pulled out his cell phone, and pressed the speed dial. The phone rang once before a light, soothing familiar voice answered.

"Hello Kenshin."

"Hey, babe" he said jokingly, he heard her light giggle. "Tomoe, can you meet me outside?" he asked seriously.

"Already here." He heard her amused voice.

He looked at the passenger window to see Tomoe by it, a slight, small smile on her face.

He stepped out from the car and walked around to the other side. She stood looking up at him casually, her previous amusement gone. He also didn't move or change expression. They used to be so much more passionate and kiss every time they met, or at least hug. Neither made a move, it was as awkward as a first date but drained of excitement.

"Tomoe…" Kenshin started softly. She blinked her jet-black eyes at him.

"I…I…" he hesitated.

'Dammit. Why is this so hard?'

"Tomoe I…" he breathed. "I want to break up." 'There I said it.'

Her jet-black eyes widened only slightly in surprise, not too expressive. She was never passionate and emotional with her feelings.

"I understand, Kenshin." She said softly, as she nodded in acceptance. He didn't move to leave. She turned her eyes to his worried, questioning eyes.

"Are..are you upset?" he asked hesitantly.

She smiled mentally. 'Kenshin…you are still the gentleman I fell in love with when we were young.' It was only her who knew of his gentle, caring side.

"Of course not." She answered softly.

"I should go. Do you want me to walk you to the door?" he asked politely.

"That isn't necessary, but it was thoughtful. Just so you know, you weren't the only one." She said gingerly.

Kenshin knew Tomoe enough to understand her. She had meant he wasn't the only one wanting to break up. He nodded and turned around to leave. He walked two steps before he heard Tomoe's light voice.

"Kenshin?" she asked.

He turned to her, his amethyst eyes searching, reading hers.

'Just one last time.' Tomoe mentally pleaded.

Kenshin took slow strides to her. She held her breath, her delicate ivory hand clutching the fabric of her lavender jacket at her heart. He rested his left hand on her right shoulder as he bent his head down cautiously. His lips met hers in a slow, gentle kiss. She rested her hand at his chest and seemed to count the seconds of this moment. He pulled away carefully his eyes staring into hers.

'This is the end. No more going back Tomoe.' She told herself.

She stepped back from him.

"Goodbye, Kenshin." She whispered.

He paused a moment and then stepped back.

"Goodbye, Tomoe." He said quietly.

He finally turned from her and walked back to the car. Moments later his Mercedes drove out of sight into the orange-red sunset.

'Goodbye my first love…'

She didn't feel sad or despaired. She did not feel lost or discarded. It made her wonder, how long ago had she-no, they- lost their love for one another? Perhaps it was when she thought about _him _the night she turned down Kenshin's offer to stay the night again. She wouldn't think about it. She walked back across the street , up the steps of her porch.

It was not an end. Just another beginning. A new start. Tomorrow would be another day, another change, and chance of life. She smiled, a genuine one, only few ever saw it.

She was ready for it. Looked forward to it.

"This is the way it's supposed to be…" she said aloud with the rays of light fading with the sun, playing shadows on her face. Its brilliance almost as bright as her smile.

Kenshin drove slowly through the quiet, empty streets. He passed through many neighbors, searching. He ached to forget the matter at hand and speed through the streets in drag races with Sanosuke and some other eccentric friends of his. After officially breaking up with Tomoe, he felt an urge to do something, _anything_. He was single. He needed to do something thrilling and exciting.

A thought bothered him. Why wasn't he disappointed after breaking up with Tomoe? Wasn't she different? Special? He wondered. Neither had seemed phased but just refreshed. It was odd. Didn't they love each other? Maybe they did at one time…

Shaking off the urge to do anything risky, Kenshin kept searching through the street. He hadn't broken his relationship with Tomoe in a spur of a moment. He'd done it for a reason, a good reason at that.

He continued down the streets staring at an address not written in his handwriting in a notebook that was not his. He stopped the car to stare at a set of numbers against set against a wall if the building across the street, identical to the numbers written in the notebook. A small grin crossed his face, his mind filled with a formulating plan.

'Bingo.'

I combed my long raven-black hair absent-mindedly, my head filled with the day's previous events.

I placed the comb down on my vanity counter, a tired sigh escaping my lips. I came home directly after the park, once home I decided the best way to ease my stress was to take a bath. A long bath it was. After that I decided I wouldn't leave the house for the remainder of the day and chose to wear my pajamas around the house. I wore my most comfortable, a cotton baby-blue tank top and a pair of dark navy boxers, designed for women of course. I wouldn't wear men boxers. I tied my hair neatly into a braid, as I do every night to keep it from tangling.

Since my ability to cook is, um, _very_ limited, to ramen and macaroni and cheese, I ordered an everything pizza (you know? A pizza with all the toppings). The delivery guy was supposed to be here two minutes ago. I know I'm being dramatic, but I'm starving.

Dong!

'Finally!'

I run down the stairs quickly, contemplating whether to grab a rode for decency.

'I'll never see this delivery guy again, anyway.' I reason, going straight for the door. I unbolt the door and before even opening it I comment, "What took you so long? I've been waiting-"

I stop in my tracks, my eyes wide and mouth open. My shock must be written all over my face.

'What is HE doing here?'

I look up at his face and see his expression is also of surprise. I suddenly notice he's not looking up at my face.

'What is he look-oh my god!'

I just remember how inappropriately dressed I am!

Without another thought, I slam the door shut on Himura Kenshin.

Parking at the curb, Kenshin stepped out from his car to look at the building. It was a nice two-story apartment house. With white siding and a spacious yard surrounded by an old-fashioned brick wall serving as a fence. He looked at the bay window on the second floor, noticing the feminine décor.

'So that's Kamiya's room.' He thought squinting in vain.

He looked around not noticing any cars near the building and smiled.

'Good. Her father's car isn't here so that means he's not here. Perfect. It will make this a lot easier with just her.'

Walking to the iron gate he pushed it open easily. Taking his time stepping up the porch to rehearse what he was going to say, he finally reached the door.

'This is to apologize for everything you've done to her, come on get a grip, Himura!'

Wiping away any qualms, he brought his hand to the doorbell, and pressed. He heard the shuffling noises and the sound of someone coming down the stairs. He heard the lock being unbolted and Kamiya's annoyed voice.

"What took you so long?" was all he heard after the door swung open.

He was surprised to see Kamiya in her pajamas, her very light pajamas. He glanced down at her long thin, smooth-looking legs. Megumi was_definitely_ wrong. His eyes roamed further to her fit stomach and hips. He couldn't control himself as his heated gaze ventured higher. His eyes flared amber before the door slammed in his face!

He blinked at the sight of the white door, as he returned from his trance. He felt his burning amber eyes slowly cool to their usual soft purple.

'Was that Kamiya?'

He rang the doorbell again. No response.

'Like you were expecting one after you practically ogled her the first time?' his conscience thought.

Deciding she wouldn't answer unless she was sure he was not up to anything he spoke.

"Hey Kamiya! Look I just came to return your things!" he shouted loudly holding up her school stuff she left in class.

To his surprise the door opened again, revealing Kamiya now dressed in a blue robe printed with tiny raccoons. He mentally laughed, that definitely ended the sex appeal.

She held out her hand and he gave her the bag. Before she could shut the door on him again he blurted, "Can I come in?"

She dropped her bag in surprise. Blinking wide blue eyes at him, deciding whether she believed what she just heard, she said, "Excuse me?" with her eyebrow raised.

"May I come in? I need-"

"No." she answered curtly as she bent down to retrieve her dropped bag.

"Well, why not?" he asked, offended.

She laughed harshly before quickly stopping.

"Hmm…invite the guy who has always bullied me and made my life a living hell, in my house or say no. Hmm…I'm gonna have to go with-no!"

'I can't believe him! Does he actually expect me to let him in my house? As if.' I violently throw my bag over my shoulder.

"Thanks." I mumble, I still haven't forgotten my manners. I turn to go.

Just before I'm about to go back inside I feel a hand grab my shoulder and turn me around.

"What do you want Himura?" I ask angrily.

"I just want to talk to you, give me ten minutes…" he says then hesitates before saying a restrained, "Please?"

I sigh exasperatedly and blow my bangs from my face. I hop back and sit on my porch railing. Crossing my legs and arms I turn to Himura.

"You've got ten minutes."

"Here?" he says bluntly.

"Himura I'm giving you ten minutes of MY time, don't push your luck."

I watched as he seemed to decide whether he was going to speak or not. A few moments passed before he locked eyes with me.

"I came to offer you a deal?" he said clearly.

"A deal?" I replied baffled. He nodded.

"Yeah, a deal." He repeated.

"I'm not interested. Deals with the Devil in history show it usually doesn't turn out too well for the other." I said coolly about to get up and leave.

"Wait!" he blurted quickly. "It's important!" I raised a brow, surprised by the outburst. Himura _never_ loses his cool.

"What kind of deal?" I asked impatiently.

"Well…" he started mumbling. I've never seen Himura looked so troubled or at a loss for words, it surprises me. Then again, everyone is human, including Himura, though I can't say I haven't had my doubts.

"Here's the deal, just listen and hear me out alright?" he asked hastily.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine."

"You and I are going to _pretend_ to be dating and-"

"WHAT?" I interjected loudly.

'Is he nuts?'

"I'm not finished explaining!" he yells at me.

"Why would I do that?" I say more than ask, as I walk to my door.

"Because it might keep you from marrying a stranger you don't even know." He says sharply.

I freeze in my tracks. Every nerve in my body seems to stop functioning. I turn to Himura.

"What the _hell_ are you talking about?" I say staring straight into his eyes. I hardly, rarely ever swear and anyone knows I'm beyond angry when I do. Right now the last thing I am is afraid of Himura. I've never felt so fearless.

"I know about your situation, Kamiya." He said unfazed, but slightly surprised at my unusual attitude.

"What situation?" I ask furiously.

"The situation where you have to marry some guy you've never met, that your parents chose for you. Don't deny it, I heard everything."

I gap at him. He knows, Himura, of all people knows! That arrogant, conceited, spoiled, cocky, sniveling, no-good, jerk knows my parents have taken everything from me including my chance at love!

I feel my eyes sting. I don't want to cry anymore! I fuel my sadness into anger and burn holes into Himura with my glare.

"So have you come to laugh at me? 'Oh Kamiya, I feel bad for whatever guy has to marry you!', huh? Is that what you want to say?" I snap at him angrily.

"No." he answers. No jokes. No comments. No snide remarks. No attitude.

"Then what did you come here for?" I ask madly.

"To help you." he answers staring me directly in the eyes as he says it, to prove he's serious and means it.

'Who it this? What happened to the _real_ Himura?'

"Why would you do anything like that?" I question. 'He must want something.'

"I've been nothing but a bother to you. Let me make up for it." He says softly his amethyst eyes swirling with sympathy.

I've never seen this side of Himura, ever. He actually looks like someone other than the jerk I've always known him to be.

"What do you have in mind?" I say as I open the door and walk inside leaving it open for Himura. He walks in staring at me incredulously.

"What?" I ask raising a brow. "It was getting cold out there. Go sit in the living room I'm going to get some tea." I say leaving for the kitchen.

A few minutes later I enter the living room with two mugs of hot tea. It's the only thing I know how to make right. I place one on the coffee table in front of Himura, who is lounging on the black leather couch, his arms spread out. I sit on the matching recliner by the side of the couch separated by a small light stand. I hold the cup of hot tea between my two hands and bring it up to my face. I breathe in its soothing scent and warmth. I glance at Himura to my side. I discover he's staring at me. I shrug it off as I glance at the window behind him. The sun has already set and the darkness of night has already fallen.

"Himura fell free to explain." I say politely.

"I have an idea, a plan of sorts to allow you to escape your engagement. It's a bit farfetched though." He says unsurely.

"Try me." I shrug.

"Here's my plan," he begins. "You and I…" he coughs. "Pretend to be going out and convince the entire school and community we are madly in love." He finishes. "If we keep it up long enough, it might make your suitor believe it." He adds.

"True," I say pondering. "But…"

"But?"

"What about…?" I don't dare ask aloud and avert my eyes.

"Tomoe? We broke up." He answers casually.

"Whaaat?" I say unbelievingly.

"Sheesh, Kamiya how many times do you say that in one day?" he says rolling his eyes. "Tomoe and I aren't dating anymore, so there's nothing to worry about." He says coolly.

"And what about convincing everyone?" I ask skeptically. 'Himura and Tomoe broke up? Unbelievable!'

"What about it?" he says casually, like it's no big deal.

"No one is going to believe we're 'madly in love' just because we say so!" I say waving my arms dramatically.

"That's why we'll have to pretend. We have to show affection toward one another publicly." He explains smoothly.

"Show affection? What do you mean by that?" I ask suspiciously, my eyes narrowing.

"Hey! I mean simple signs of affection nothing serious it's not like I'm trying to get into your pants!" he replied defensively.

Dong!

'The pizza! Could it be any later?'

I run to the door to open it and see a lanky blonde teen wearing the Domino's uniform and holding my large everything pizza in his hands.

"Sorry for the delay, miss. I got lost, first day on the job. You can take the pizza for free, since I'm late." He explained.

"Forget it." I say handing him fifteen dollars for the pizza and his tip.

"But miss I-"

"Don't sweat it. I said, forget it." I shut the door and walk back to the living room. I look up at a bemused Himura. I raise an eyebrow.

"That was nice." He comments.

"Yeah…" I say shrugging it off. "I know what it's like to work."

I place the box down on the coffee table and open it up to pull out a slice. I quickly take a bite. My chat with Himura made me almost forget how hungry I am. Almost. Within a minute I finish off the slice.

"Expecting company?" Himura asks.

"No why?" I reply curiously.

"The large pizza…" he says pointing.

"What do you mean?" I ask baffled.

"You eat a large pizza by yourself?" he asks incredulously.

"Is there something wrong with that?" I say after finishing another slice.

"Well…" he starts "Aren't you worried you might gain weight?" he says questioningly.

"Oh please." I drawl as I roll my eyes, grabbing another slice.

"Aren't all girls concerned about getting fat?" he asked as if it were common knowledge.

"I'm not that kind of girl you're talking about." I say blankly.

"Oh?"

"Yep."

"Then what kind are you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"As a matter of fact, I would."

"Too bad." I say sticking my tongue out. I glance at the clock briefly, Himura watching me.

"You should go. We can smooth the details out tomorrow." I tell him.

"You're right. I'd hate to run into your father if I stayed. See you tomorrow." Himura says.

'My father? Oh. That's right; he doesn't know I practically live by myself.'

I follow him to the door and open it for him. He glances at me, then out the door, then back at me. He seems like he's hesitating to say something. I see him shrug indifferently.

'Wonder what that was about.'

"Night Kamiya." He says as he walks out.

"Night, Himura." I reply as I shut the door. I hear his car start then the sound of an engine until it fades as his car drives away.

I slump against the door and slide to the floor. I recount the entire day's events and what I just agreed to. I agreed to pretend to date Himura, my worst enemy!

'What have I gotten myself into?' I wonder.

Author's notes: You might've been expecting that one...anyway I just wanted to clarify a part. When Tomoe is rambling to herself "Perhaps it was the night she thought about _him..._" -Tomoe is remembering a night at Kenshin's when she thought about _another_ guy and she thinks this is what might have made her affection toward Kenshin waver. Fell free to review! Alright that's all, until next time Happy Writing!.


	4. At the Beginning

disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin

Author's notes: Okay I'll clarify things. Kaoru's father is a traveling businessman. His job involves him going to serveral places all over the world to represent his company. So he's not home very often, he does come home though, but even then it's not for long and Kaoru finds him uncaring basically, it why she doesn't care if he's there or not. Right now let's leave it at he's in some odd country, he'll return later in the story though. By the way I just realized how to enable the Anonymous reviews (hey I'm new here) so anyone can make a review now. Sorry for the wait and I will update really soon after this! Until next time, Happy Writing!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was just a regular morning. I had woken up at five o'clock like I always do. I dressed in sweats and went for my daily morning run. I returned home half an hour later as usual, took my shower and dressed into a pair of loose black corduroys with a navy blue long sleeved blouse. I had gone down to the kitchen to eat breakfast, as I do everyday. It was just a regular morning… that was, until the doorbell rang.  
I had just taken out a bowl from the cabinet -for cereal- when it reverberated through the house. Rushing to the door I quickly unlocked and unbolted it, hastily swinging it open. I was met with the sight of a lively Himura. Morning people I mentally groaned. He smiled widely upon seeing me and shaking a paper bag, he held up his left hand.

"I hope you like bagels?" he asks more than said.

"Uh, yeah." I answer as he walks past me into the kitchen, leaving me holding the door open. I close it and follow him into the kitchen, where he's pulled a fresh large plain bagel from the paper bag. The strength of the floury, warm baked scent fills my nostrils. Unable to control my reflex, I involuntarily hum.

"Mmm…" I instantly slap a hand to my betraying mouth.

Himura's head snaps up and he smirks. I start to blush. I shake my head remembering my previous thoughts.

"What are you doing here?" I blurt.

"Sick of me already?" he jokes. "Wasn't it you who said 'smooth out the details tomorrow'?"

"Yeah, but I didn't mean in the morning." I say.

"Next time specify." He says breaking the partially sliced bagel in half. "Where are your knives?" he asks randomly.

I instinctively point to the silverware draw behind him. He opens it and pulls out a butter knife. I watch as he reaches into the paper bag and takes out a small package of cream cheese. I feel myself mentally drool as he spreads the fluffy, smooth white cream over the toasted bagel. Himura looks up at me with those taunting eyes. I don't bother to taunt back. That bagel half he's holding looks delicious. I lick my lips in anticipation. The bagel drops unceremoniously to the table seconds later. I stare up at Himura, who dropped it. Only to find he's quite out of it and staring at my lips, I think.

"Himura?"

At my interjection he seems to snap back to reality.

"Hn? Oh, here." He says as he hands me the bagel half. He spreads cream cheese on the other half for himself.

I impatiently bite into my half. I relish the taste of it. After taking a few more bites I put it down.

"Sooo…" I hesitate as I go to the cabinet and pull out to glass cups. I walk to the fridge and grab the carton of orange juice and pour it into the glasses. I place one near Himura and carry my own back to the table where I left my bagel. I sip a gulp and look up at Himura expectantly.

"So?" he says smirking. "So what?"

"Let's get down to business, Himura." I say seriously.

"Alright, Kamiya." He says dejectedly. "You and I are going to go to school and pretend to be closely acquainted and act as if we are dating. Got it?" he explains briefly.

"That simple?" I ask aloud. "Hn. It seems easy." I comment dryly.

"Well, we have to show public affection for one another, you know? Actions speak louder than words." He tells me openly.

"Like?" I blankly ask, he sighs and rolls his eyes.

"Like holding hands, a general interest in one another-"

"We can throw that one out the window for us." I interrupt. Seconds later we break out laughing. I can't believe I'm joking with Himura. He coughs to clear his voice.

"Seriously Kamiya, we've go to do this if we truly want you to escape your engagement." He says gravely.

"I know…" I reply averting my downcast eyes.

"It'll work I guarantee it."Himura says comfortingly as he puts his hand on my shoulder.

'Who is this person? He can't be Himura. He's just too…nice.'

I nod in agreement. I sit down at the table and continue eating. Himura does the same. I glance at the clock, fifteen minutes until school begins, which means I have five minutes before I have to start my ten-minute walk to school.

"You think this 'plan' will really work?" I ask Himura nervously.

"Why wouldn't it?" he replies indisputably.

"Well…Himura, I'm not exactly 'your type'." I answer as best I can.

He seems to ponder over this.

"That may be true." He says absent-mindedly.

"May?" I gawk at him. "Himura, you're the most popular guy in school. While I am probably the most unpopular girl, not many people know I even exist! You don't think it'll seem strange to anyone if we start dating?" I rant.

"If I say you and I are dating. Then no one will question it." He answers impassively.

"Whatever." I huff. I finish the rest of my bagel and licked my lips of cream cheese. I notice Himura's odd expression again and shrug it off. I run to the bathroom to retrieve my old glasses. Since I broke my glasses I have to use these as a spare.

I notice Himura at the door.

"Where's the fire?" he asks sarcastically.

"Well for your information I have to walk to school starting," I glance at my watch again. "…two minutes ago if I want to be on time." I explain.

"No you're not." He says curtly. Before I can say another word, he continues. "Because you're going with me."

"What?" I blurt.

"People who are dating usually go to school together, Kamiya. This is the first step to prove we're infatuated with one another."

"Oh, yeah, that makes sense." I mumble.

"Of course it does, I said it." He responds confidently.

I roll my eyes. I glance in the mirror to check to see if my sight's alright.

"You looked better." I hear Himura comment. I turn to face him.

"I looked better?" I repeat.

"I meant without the glasses." He explains. "I didn't know you wore contacts. Why not wear them today?"

"I wear them when I'm outside school sometimes, but only when I want to." I reply as I comb my hair back into a pony, tying it in place with a ribbon.

"Oh." Himura says.

"We should go then." I say walking past him.

"Right."

Once outside I use my key to lock the door, Himura behind me watching curiously.

"You're father leaves his job before you do? He must get up really early." He says amusingly.

"You have no idea." I say nonchalantly.

"What do you mean by that?" Himura asks, now interested.

"Never mind, let's get going." I say turning as I start walking.

"Where are you going?" he asks behind me.

"School." I say obviously.

"We're not walking." He says staring at me with amused eyes. He presses a button on his keychain. His black Mercedes parked across the street beeps.

'Oh yeah…'I remember.

He jumps into the driver's seat and starts the engine. I walk around the other side and contemplate to take the passenger's seat or sit in the back.

"What are you doing? You're sitting in the front!" he yells after rolling down the window.

"R-right." I reply. I don't know if I like the idea of sitting in the front when Himura is the driver.

He flashes me a sly grin and before I can think twice I pull my seatbelt on as he floors the car!

We arrive at the school five minutes later which shouldn't be possible without breaking any speed limits. My hands have a white-knuckled grip at the arm rests on each side of me and my legs are tight against the floor so as not to allow me to move. Himura laughs and I glare at him.

"Ah, ah, ah. We're at school now, _darling_." Himura drawls, the sound of the endearment sends a chill down my spine. I open my door and quickly step out.

'Ahhh…sweet solid ground.' I tell myself the moment my feet touch the ground.

I hear the beep as Himura sets the car alarm on. He walks up to me and holds out his hand. I stare at it, before reluctantly placing my own in his. Unexpectedly he laces our fingers, which makes me more nervous. I feel like blushing and I don't know why. His thumb strokes my hand suddenly.

"Relax." He says calmly.

Without meaning to he made me feel less relaxed when he did that. I keep my eyes downcast to the ground. When we reach the school gates I'm relieved to see it's almost empty, with only a few lingering students. I glance at my watch on my other hand and realize why. We're late! I don't know if I should be glad or not now.

We finally get into the school and walk past murmuring crowds of people. Some people gasp at us and then begin loudly whispering to their friends. Others point at us and stare at our intertwined fingers. I feel the blush on my face burning my cheeks. A lot of people, all girls, glare and narrow their eyes at me. I know why too. They believe Himura is interested in me and they're jealous. If only they knew. I just can't believe anyone would ever be jealous over me, that's something new. But their jealousy makes me even more uncomfortable. I notice everyone's attention is on Himura and I and that makes me extremely nervous. I decide I'm glad we're late, I might not have been able to take it had it been the entire school watching us walk together, holding hands nonetheless!

We arrive in front of our first class which we happen to share together. We release our hands and I instantly feel the difference. I flex my fingers to the sudden coolness instead of the warmth of Himura's hand. I reach the doorknob and open the door to walk in, Kenshin following.

"Mister Himura, you're late!" Hoji-sensei scolds once we enter. "And…Miss Kamiya?" he says disbelievingly.

"Gomen, sorry, Hoji-sensei. It won't happen again." I say apologetically.

"I'll see to that. Detention for the both of you." he says curtly. I gape at him, before walking to my seat, silently fuming.

'Great! I've got detention, isn't that going to look _wonderful_ on my transcript?'

Class went by slowly after that. I solved all the math equations on the board correctly and finished the assignment early, so I could sit and seethe to myself.

At the end of class I waited for all the students to lave before I approached Hoji-sensei.

"Excuse me, Hoji-sensei," I started timidly. "But, I-"

"Miss Kamiya," he interrupted me. "You were late, don't try and convince me to let you off the hook. You have detention, I expect you to report to the room after school. If you don't know where it is, ask Himura who'll be joining you, I'm quite certain he knows where it is all too well." He says arrogantly.

I open my mouth to give him a piece of my mind (hey I've already got detention, I've got nothing to lose) but before I have a chance he interrupts.

"Good day Miss Kamiya." He says ushering me out of the classroom.

'Argh the nerve! And tot hink I liked his class!'

"Hey there, beautiful." A charming voice says.

I turn surprised blue eyes to Himura. Leaning against the locker in a typical casual pose and looking just about as attractive as any professional model while doing so. He quickly grabs my books from me and takes my hand again, he did it so suavely, I'm impressed! Then he flashes me a half smile – the kind every girl in this school would swoon and melt at. Luckily, I'm not impressed by that.

'This is Himura, the bully, I'm not flattered at ALL.'

Then I hear the whispering, chatting, and mummuring again and I feel completely jumpy again! I watch as we pass several girls, they stare scathingly and contemptuously at me, but not Kenshin.

"Don't say that." I whisper so only Himura can hear.

"Say what?" he asks just as quietly.

"'Hey there beautiful."' I answer imitating him.

"Why not?" he asks.

I stare right at him with a hard glare as we walk. "Because I'm not beautiful. We both know it."

"I-" he begins but I stare him down, he sighs in defeat. "Women…" he says rolling his eyes.

"Men…" I say right back. He smirks.

"Where's your next class?" he asks as he stops us both on the middle of the hallway.

"Room 170." I reply tiredly. "You don't have time to walk me there, you'll be late for your next class." I explain as I loosen my hand from his but his grip doesn't slacken.

"So?" he says nonchalantly. "I don't care."

I decide not to object this time, it's going to be a long day.


	5. Trouble

disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin

I remain silent the entire walk to my biology class. The teacher, Okon-sensei, is extremely pretty and nice, her class is my favorite class. At the door Himura finally lets go of my hand, I turned to the door but he suddenly held my shoulder. With the quickest of movements he bent down and kissed my cheek. I gasped and failed at holding a blush. He smirked then winked before leaving me at the door. I heard an audience behind me and composed myself quickly before scurrying through the door into the classroom. I hastily took my seat and tried to cool myself down.

'Himura, you did that intentionally with those people watching!'

I notice a perfectly red-manicured hand on my desk. I look up to meet the curious and suspicious brown eyes of Takani Megumi.

"Kamiya-san, I would like to tell you something." She said curtly.

"Yes, Takani-san?" I ask politely.

'What does she want? The only time we speak to one another is when she asks me for help in class.'

"I don't know what 'that' was back there." She says jerking a red finely-manicured thumb at the door. "Or your relationship to Ken-san…"

'Ken-san? Who-Oh Kenshin, Ken-san. I'm so used to calling him Himura I forgot.'

"But," Megumi says as she turns her steady eyes to mine. "Let me make one thing clear." I swallow silently my throat suddenly dry. "Ken-san is mine. Now that him and Tomoe are through, it's my turn, don't make me do something I shouldn't have to do." She warns me.

"Is that a threat?" 'Oh my god where's that come from? Did I just say that aloud? Baka!'

Megumi looks over her shoulder at my remark, and to worsen my already panicked fear, she smiles.

"You're a smart girl, Kamiya-san. Figure it out." She says coolly.

"Class take your seats." Okon-sensei demands, as she walks into the room. "Today we are going to study the skeletal system. First…"

My mind wanders far from the class lecture and of the recent events.

'How did I get myself into this?'

Throughout class all I heard was murmuring and whispering about Himura and Tomoe's break up. I still don't see the big deal. So what if they're not dating? The way these people talk about it you'd think the world was ending. Though, I have to admit, I didn't expect the couple to split myself. I mean, Tomoe isn't the kind of girl to date someone she intends to break up with. To think she broke up with the guy she ended our friendship for.

At the end of class I was so out of it, I was still putting my things away after the bell.

"I don't know why he's making advances at Kamiya. I mean just look at her."

"Yeah, what would Kenshin want with a loser like her anyway?"

"He could do so MUCH better…"

I try ignoring the snide whispers behind me from the snobbish girls led by none other then, Megumi, I've always secretly called them "Himura's stalker fan club". I've usually had an indifferent attitude toward Megumi and her crowd, like "You stay on your side, I'll stay on mine." However, right now I'm angry, insulted, and a little hurt by their remarks, I shrug it off as I pull on my bag and leave for my next class.

Through the rest of classes and between classes in the halls I hear people talking abut Kenshin and I, though I notice many if not all of them don't know who Kamiya is. Most of them have the impression Kamiya is an 'extremely hot babe'.

'As if.'

At lunch I decide to skip eating and hang out in the school gym. Putting my bag in my locker I walk to the furthest part of the building- Madreon High's gymnasium. With only a twenty-five minute lunch, I rush up to the girl's locker room stairs. Inside the large room are rows of changing stalls, showers, and lockers. A few bathrooms too. Beside the usual few girls at the bathroom, checking themselves out in the mirror, the place is deserted. Just how I like it. Rummaging through my gym locker, which smells horrible, as do all the lockers, I grab a pair of black shorts with the school insignia and a purple under-armor tank top, which shows my stomach. Hey, no need for me to sweat to death in a sweatshirt, when there won't be anyone around to see me dressed like this. Grabbing a towel from the bin I walk back down the stairs to the kick-boxing room. I may not be pin thin, like those girls who eat a crouton and a saltine with a glass of water (on occasion), but I'm close. Basically I'm as thin as I can be while remaining healthy. I work out a lot. When I was seven years I mastered my family's ancient sword style, Kamiya-Kasshin Ryu. Ever since, I've had a love for swordplay. I also do kempo-martial arts- as well. No to toot my own horn, but, I'm pretty fit and strong. I'm no professional, don't get me wrong, but I can imagine being able to defend, myself.

Once in the room I close and lock the metal swinging doors. I don't like being intruded or having an audience.

Fifteen minutes later I've taken my stress out on the swinging red punching bag. Wiping my sweat with a towel I sit down on the floor. Moments later I lay back breathing heavily and laughing.

'Nothing like a good brawl to cheer me up.'

"Hello."

My shocked wide blue eyes snap open. I quickly jump to my feet, gaping at the speaker.

"Same as always. I knew I could find you here."

"What are you doing here, Tomoe?"

She averts her jet-black eyes. "A question." She states clearly.

"Ah."

"What is your relation to Kenshin?"

"Himura and I are dating." I lied.

"I see." She says her jet-black eyes amused and she turns. I watch as she leaves.

"Goodbye…Kamiya."

'Kamiya?' I flater when I realize my mistake. 'I called my 'boyfriend' by his surname!' I slap my forehead. I wonder if she believed me still.

Earlier…

At the sound of the lunch bell Kenshin immediately left class for the cafeteria. Once in the cafeteria he walked to his usual table. Already sitting there were Sanosuke, Akira, Megumi, Shishio, and Yumi.

"Oi, Kenshin!" Sano waved.

"Hey Sano."

Kenshin threw his bag on the table and took a seat by Sano.

"I heard Tomoe and you spilt. Izzat true? Sano asked skeptically.

"Yeah, it was mutual though."

"Hn." Sano grunted chewing on a straw.

"Soo…Ken-san…" Megumi drawled. "How's the single life?"

At that moment he felt a smooth bare leg brush against his won leg. He inwardly hissed. There were definitely things he was going to miss from a 'real' relationship.

"Actually…" he began impassively, "I have a-"

"I just spoke to your girlfriend, Kenshin."

All eyes turned to a late, but nonetheless composed Tomoe.

"Hello, all." Tomoe said politely with a nod of her head.

"Hi ya." Sano greeted casually.

"Hey. Tomoe-san." Megumi said briskly.

"Good day, Yukishiro." Akira replied.

"Yukishiro." Shishio nodded in acknowledgement.

"Hey Yukishiro-san." Yumi winked.

Taking a seat at the table she sat beside Yumi and across from Kenshin. The table was silent.

"What were you saying about Ken-san's, uh…girl-girlfriend?" Megumi asked dreading the question.

"Oh." Tomoe blinked. "I just spoke with her. Very interesting young woman, she's quite a rarity." She said impassively.

"Where is she?" Megumi and Kenshin blurted at the same time. Tomoe smiled amusingly.

"Not here I'm afraid." She replied monotonously.

"Well then where?" Megumi asked hastily.

"Around. Excuse me, I need to eat something before lunch ends." Tomoe said rising.

A few feet from the table, she looked over her shoulder.

"And Kenshin?

"Yeah, Tomoe?" he asked.

"I approve." She said smilingly childishly.

Kenshin stared after her.

"Yo Kenshin." Sano interjected.

"Yeah?"

" Football game is tonight. There's gonna be an after party, you're coming with your girl right?"

"Of course." He said assured.

"Cool. Can't wait for introductions." Sano winked.

Ten minutes before lunch is over I rushed up the stairs to the girl's locker room again. Quickly running to the shower I wash hurriedly in less than three minutes. Wiping myself dry with a towel I dress back into my clothes and towel-dry my wet hair. Running to my locker I grab my bag ad throw it over my shoulder just as the bell rings.

'Only one class left before the end of the day. Bring it on.'

Walking long strides I near my History class with one corner to go I smile, proud I got to class on time, despite visiting the gym at lunch to lose some pent up stress.

Out of the nowhere an arm appears and grabs my arm to pull me around into the other classroom. I notice the room is empty and the lights are off. Before I can utter a sound of protest a hand is clamped over my mouth. The only reason I haven't struggled is because I know who the bastard is.

"It's me." Himura says removing his hand from my mouth.

"I know." I say annoyingly.

"How?" he asks curiously.

"No one else would do such a dumb thing."

"I know, right?" he says like he did something fascinating.

" Yet, you do it." I say sharply. "Excuse me I have a class to get to."

"Wait!" Himura yells grabbing my arm.

"What?" I ask impatiently he's really getting on my nerves.

"Did you speak to Tomoe?" he asked bluntly.

"Yeah…" I answered unsurely. "Why?" I asked.

"Just curious. She told me…"

"Okay..?" I say. 'So what?'

Just as I'm about to open the door I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn to see an unusually happy Himura.

"Forgetting something?" he asks holding out his hand with a smirk.

"Arghh.." I groan placing my hand in his.

He gives my hand a squeeze before opening the door.

"Admit it you love it." He said.

"You wish." I tease as I stick out my tounge. We walked like that until we reached class, I was grateful for the short distance.

History class went by quickly, well if you call taking seven pages of notes quick-work, but if you've ever had class with out teacher (who normally gives twelve pages of notes) you'd call it that. At the sound of the bell I sigh in relief until I remember I have detention!

'Grr…this is Himura's fault!'

As if reading my mind his hand suddenly rests on my shoulder. I look up to an over-enthusiastic Himura, who's smiling like an idiot. I stuff my notebook into my bag glaring at him steadily.

"What did I do?" he asks raising his hands up to his chest defensively.

"Made me late and got me detention!" I snap as I zip my backpack and swing it over my shoulder carelessly.

"Hey don't blame just me!" he retorts.

"Why? It's clearly your fault." I reply angrily.

"We were late because I'm trying to help you!" he says.

"Oh? This is how you help? Geez maybe I should ask 'the great and wonderful Himura' more often? I wonder where that'll get me!" I reply sarcastically.

His hand clenches tightly on my wrist. I stare into those slits of amber eyes. I gulp and feel myself go pale. He smirks that wolf smile again.

"Nothing to say now, Kamiya? What happened to that mouth you were using a second ago?" he asks demandingly.

I open my mouth to speak, yell, cry, shout, but my throat is suddenly dry. I feel myself choke.

"That's what I thought. Let's remember I am helping _you_. don't forget your place." He snarls. "Got it?"

I nod weakly, keeping my eyes downcast.

'Why did I think he'd stop being a monster? This deal just made my life a bigger hell. How did I find myself in the lion's den? Who'd have thought I got myself here willingly?'

His fingers slip from my wrist and intertwine with my hand. My stomach rolls uncomfortably. I walk slightly behind as he keeps tugging me along. I glare pathetically at our hands, the only thing that keeps me from fleeing from Himura. I debate amputating myself, like those people who get bitten by sharks. After recollecting some of my strength I remember we have detention!

In truth I wasn't mad about receiving detention, I'm terrified. I have _never_ had detention before. I've haerd a lot of stories, none which sound comforting. I mean nobody who is nice gets detention, it's detention! It's for punishing students who misbehave not a 'let's-be-nice-to-fellow-troublemakers-time'. Not to mention I will be way out of place! I have no one to turn to I dread every step we take to the other side of the school, the other side of hell.

My shoulders tremble. 'I hope Himura doesn't notice.'

'Dammit! I did it again.' Kenshin thought.

He gritted his teeth as he silently hissed in frustration. He combed through his long fiery red hair, trying to sooth his nerves. It didn't help.

'Why did I have to lose my temper again?'

He began taking brisk short strides trying to pull Kamiya to his side with no luck, it was like pulling a rock.

'Why did she have to look at me like I'm a beast? Why did she stare at me with those wide blue eyes?'

'_Gee I dunno, maybe because you scared her into submission?'_ his conscience screamed.

'I just didn't want her blaming me.' he defended himself.

'_Oh? So if you put her in her place and scold her that'll solve everything?'_ his conscience replied.

'No!' he retorted. 'I'd never do that to her.'

'_Nothing to say now Kamiya?'_ his conscience imitated.

'I was just-'

'_What happened to that sharp mouth?'_

'That was-'

'_Don't forget your place.'_

"Shut up!" he shouted. He winced when he realized he spoke aloud. He felt Kamiya jump beside him.

'She's never going to trust me.'

'_You think?'_ his conscience commented.

'How can I get her to forgive me?' he asked himself.

'_Be nice? Actions speak louder than words. Show her.'_

'Right.'

'_Then again your questionable sanity might get in the way. After all you're talking to yourself.'_

Disregarding that last thought, he recollected himself.

"Sorry about that." He apologized over his shoulder. He felt her stop walking.

"Excuse me?" she asked incredulously.

"Sorry?" he repeated. She blinked wide disbelieving eyes.

"Did you just apologize?" she asked. "To me?"

"I guess I did." He shrugged as he leaned against the lockers, never letting go of her hand.

"Wow…" she said smiling slightly. He found he liked her smile especially the spark behind her amused eyes.

The atmosphere changed just as quickly as it began. It was quiet and still. Kamiya seemed to have lost her voice again.

"We should go." He said impassively.

He began walking again down the hall of the school. He felt Kamiya suddenly tense. Her grip on his hand seemed to shake. He looked over his shoulder. Her face looked flushed and pale. Her steps were hesitant and cautious like she was walking through a mine field afraid her leg would be blown off. He stopped walking and turned to her. She brought up her downcast eyes to meet his.

"Something wrong?" he asked politely.

"No…" she said averting her eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked again.

"It's just…" she started before ducking her head, "Aw nem bore ab detest on beef or." She mumbled.

'What the-?' "Excuse me?" he said stifling a laugh by observing her unusual but amusing way of hiding her embarrassment.

She sighed heavily. "I…I've…" she stuttered, before she stared straight into his eyes steadily; struggling to decide whether to answer or not.

Averting her eyes to the side again she whispered so he could barely hear.

"I've never had detention before."

He smiled, not grinned, at that. She had pouted her face and had he not been holding her hand he thought she might've crossed her arms, too.

"Scared?" he asked sincerely.

She blinked surprised by his tome. She didn't reply though a blush staining her cheeks told him everything. His smile only widened.

'I'll take that as a yes.'

A few teasing remarks came to his mind, but he decided if they were really going to pull this off, he'd have to first try and gain Kamiya's trust. Biting back his opportunity to embarrass her, he'd try and relieve her.

"Don't worry." He said soothingly.

She nodded and he took that as a sign to begin walking again.

As they neared the door he gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"It's nothing to be scared of." He told her reassuringly. "And besides you've got me."

At that she gave him a skeptical look and he swore if she wasn't nervous she would've replied with a cocky remark. He almost chuckled.

Then the strangest thing occurred to him as he approached the door. He didn't want Kamiya to go in. He knew the people who would be in there and the thought of Kamiya in the same room as them made him edgy and angry to. A wave of protectiveness swept through him unexpectedly.

'Where'd that come from?'

Upon opening the door, he felt her hand tense and she instantly released her hand from his.

Inside the room was several students, all of which were sent there with good reason. He recognized and knew it would be wise to Kamiya from them. She walked ahead of him now, unrestrained by his hand. She signed her name on the list and took a seat at an empty desk close to the corner. He also signed his name and took a seat a few desks from her. She obviously didn't want his company. A few more students came in, never filling in the room's desks. Around five minutes later a teacher walked in and collected the list.

"Himura, what a surprise to see you here, _again_." A brute man said sarcastically. His beady eyes were lit with arrogance as he smirked, a nasty grin.

"Likewise, Iruka." Kenshin replied.

"Iruka-sensei to you Himura." He snarled.

"Go to the office and drop this off." He demanded.

"I don't-"

"Now." He commented.

With flaring amber eyes Kenshin rose from his seat nosily. He stomped threateningly toward Iruka-sensei and ripped the paper from his hand. Iruka followed him out and they both left the room.

'Thirty-four.'

'Thirty-five.'

'Thirty-six.'

'Only twenty minutes and twenty four second left.'

I mentally groan. I want to leave now! I realized the teacher, Iruka-sensei, isn't coming back and so this room is unsupervised. Most of the students aren't studying in their seats and are talking with others. Not to mention, Himura has yet to return, leaving me here alone. Did I mention I was in a detention room? I must have done something bad to 'The Big Guy' to deserve this. Or maybe I did something horrible, like kill arrogant smug red-heads, in another life.

"Hello there."

I look up ahead of me. The speaker is a tall, built guy with long black hair to his shoulders. I notice his green eyes squint at me slightly. In another situation I might call him attractive.

"And just who do we have here?" he remarks. He comes almost two inches from my face causing me to jump up.

"Nice blue eyes." He grins, I step back as he walks toward me.

"I think I'll call you Blue Eyes since you won't give me your name."

"Uh…" 'Say something!' "I'd rather be left alone." I say bravely but it sounds weak.

"Hn." He grunts. He lashes out and grabs my arm to pull me to him. "And what's wrong with my company?" he asks.

"Everything." I blurt instinctively. 'Why did I say that?' I curse myself.

He snarls at that, his frown disapproving of my answer.

"No woman…" he sneers, at me. "Or girl, in this case, has_ever_…" he seethes the word, "turned me down."

"First time for everything." I blurt again, clasping my hand over my mouth. I obviously don't talk to people that much since I can't control what to say.

He growls this time. I quickly notice his hand move to strike.

Smack!

I caught his hand with my free arm, grabbing his wrist with my hand. Impulsively I twist his arm around his back as I do when practicing kempo. He released my arm, unable to hold it with his other arm behind his back.

"Bitch!" he swears. "Gohei!"

Before I can think twice two large hands clasp my shoulders. Within a few seconds two tall, large muscled students restrain me each holding one of my arms. I pull at myself, trying to free my arms with no luck. I watch as the other guy rises from the floor since the moment I released his arm he lost balance.

"You're gonna regret that." He spits coldly.

I notice everyone else in the room is just watching. No one is going to help me? Someone please?

I must've expressed some of my fear since he grins wickedly. He's almost as bad as Himura.

'God I hate men.'

As soon as he got close enough he pulled my hair before bringing it to his nose and sniffing it.

'What a weirdo!'

I struggle a bit trying to get away from this freak. He suddenly knees me in the stomach, hard. I choke a bit trying to regain my breath.

"What's the matter Blue Eyes?" he snarls viciously.

I feel my eyes sting and my vision blur.

'Is no one going to stop him?'

"Well, well, well…" he says tauntingly as he grabs my chin to lift my head up.

"Aw. Was that too much?" he mocks sympathy. "I almost forgot." He says as he raises his flat hand. I won't think about the slap. I close my eyes tightly trying to imagine I'm anywhere but here.

"What the_ hell_ do you think you're doing?"

I snap my eyes wide-open.

"Explain yourself, Heishin." Himura hissed.

I stared at Himura across the room. His jaw was tight, his mouth not expressional. His shoulders were broad as if ready to wrestle and …his eyes. His eyes blazed with an intense amber that even I've never seen before. You could be the dumbest, most oblivious person in the entire world and you'd still be able to tell Himura is furious!

He didn't wait for Heishin's reply as he strode right up to him.

"Move."

Without question Heishin stepped back and took off. Himura took a glance at the guys holding my arms before they too, left. He pulled his arm around my waist, leading us to the door. I noticed he blatantly stared down everyone daring them to say something. He strode across the room and out the door.

Once outside, we walked slowly down the hallway. As soon as we were from earshot, he turned on me.

"What were you thinking?" he berated.

"Me?" I repeat incredulously. "I didn't do anything! That-"

"You didn't do anything? Then you're telling me Hieshin decided to randomly beat on you?" he replied sarcastically.

"So it's my fault that bastard can't keep his hands to himself? I wa sonly defending myself!" I shout feeling the hit to my stomach earlier resurface. I hold my stomach discreetly but wince at the soreness. I mentally curse Heishin.

"I have to go." I say monotonously.

"Because?" he asks.

'I don't want to hear you blame me for being weak or for something I didn't do!' I shrug casually. "I've got things to do."

"Hmm.." he hums staring at me steadily as if deciding to believe me or not. I turn to go walking down the hallway.

"Kamiya." He says softly.

"Himura. Don't." I say strictly, raising a hand. "I can take care of myself. I have since now." 'Even more so when my best friend dumped me for you. How can I pretend to love you when I hate you so much?'

"Aren't you lonely?" he asks curiously.

'Yes.' "No." I answer coolly.

"Kamiya the football game is tonight. I'm supposed to be there with my 'girlfriend'. I'll see you there at seven?"

"That's fine." I reply as I turn to go. I stop and turn back around, Himura walking the other way.

"Himura?" I call.

"What?" he asks over his shoulder.

"Thanks. For before, I mean. I owe you one." I say gratefully.

"You bet you do!" he shouts back teasingly. His face is so boyish I can't see the bully I hate anymore, and somehow for only a brief instant a ghost of a smile crosses my lips.

For a moment I'm tempted to tell him I'm lying about 'my things to do' but it's not long enough to keep me. I turn again walking out of the school.

'I knew it was going to be a long day…'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's notes: Okay well I updated and it took so long to type! I don't know if I'll update for tomorrow since I'm looking for my rough draft of the next chapter that I wrote and it's proving difficult. Anyway hope you all liked this chapter! Anyway if any readers know if there is a way I can upload pictures that I drew using my computer tablet of my story could you mention it in a review please? If there is no way, thanks anyway. Also I was hesitant with language since I was afraid to get kicked off since originally Kenshin had a sharper tounge towards Heishin, so if he doesn't sound mad enough that's my fault! Until next time Happy Writing!


	6. It's not about the game

disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin

Author's notes: Thank you for all your reviews. They are great and amusing to read! I'm glad to find someone found Iruka's appearance funny too! Thanks also for trying to help me upload pictures! Alright I'll stop stalling, read on!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had hurried home quickly to empty my stomach. I didn't realize how serious that knee to the stomach had been. I thought of what I could do. I concluded a nice, warm bath would relieve and ease the sore abused muscle.

I filled the marble bath tub with warm semi-scorching water, pouring a few drops of Jasmine scented bath liquid in; my own touch to the bath. It filled within minutes, steam misting over mirrors, windows, and all the glass surfaces. The subtle scent of jasmine loomed in the room. The familiar scent, solitude, warmth, and quiet atmosphere brought comfort to me almost immediately.

I undressed, leaving my clothes on the floor. I dipped in slowly, feet first, before submerging my entire body, up to my neck, in the water. I bit my tongue lightly and hissed at the slight scolding of my skin. I leaned my head backwards, against the rim of the tub, a tired sigh escaping between my lips. I inhaled and exhaled softly, falling into the power of relaxation a simple bath could supply. I fluttered my semi-conscious eyes closed. I moved my hand across my lean stomach, fingers delicately touching the skin. I felt my frenzied, paranoid nerves relax. I was soothed greatly as my tight, taunt muscles seem to unravel bringing me immense relief. Finally, the trembling shaky, nervous, breath I'd been holding all day left my lips, allowing me to truly be able to breathe again.

Half an hour later I rose from the bath, feeling much better, slightly pruned, but much better. I threw on a white towel robe that I had accidentally taken from a hotel and used the hairdryer until my hair was dry. I went straight to my room and pulled open my small closet. I glanced blankly, almost, emptily, at pairs of sweat pants, corduroys, slacks, long skirts, some capris, simple blouses, long-sleeved shirts, sweaters, and sweatshirts.

'What does one wear to a football game?'

I shrugged indifferently, sis it really matter? No, of course not. Why would it?

'It wouldn't hurt to try and make an effort to wear something fashionable though, right?' my conscience bothered.

'I guess not.' I thought. But I hardly own anything like that, I reasoned. I pulled out a red school jacket its insignia and the bold black letters 'MADREON HIGH' across the chest, and an ankle length denim skirt.

I looked in the full-length mirror at my reflection, at me. I saw an average (maybe slightly below) height teenage girl wearing a pair of too large glasses. Her figure was unrecognizable with her loose and baggy clothes. She seemed neat and had about her an almost timid attitude. Maybe shy? Ordinary?

No. Kamiya Kaoru wasn't any of those traits. She was loud- seen when she was around strangers or close old friends. She was generous- when she helped at any charities or orphanages. She was outgoing- on her sixteenth birthday when she went out all night with old friends and-she wouldn't mention it. She was unusual, odd, unique- she was a master of kendo and tempo- imagine a girl brandishing a sword and her fists She liked to compete in kendo matches, exercise (not for losing weight but just for doing it), who _loved_ to dance in the rain like a child, who overcame a horrible childhood (with her stepmother's drinking), survived Himura's taunts for years, recovered from the betrayal of Tomoe, helped anyone who needed it (I mean _anyone_), who was far from what you'd call domesticated (unable to prepare anything more complicated then cereal)her cooking was horrible (once thought to be poison), she was hot-tempered (anyone messed with her got a piece of her mind), she could be defiant, she liked to laugh, she hated makeup, she was a fan of board games and video games, she was hard-working, she was trustworthy, she couldn't tell a lie for the life of her, she read romance novels (secretly) admiring the stories, her idols were heroines, and all of this you couldn't see. If only anyone got to know her first, before they judged.

I shrugged carelessly. I glanced in my closet, at a box buried in the back. I smiled mischievously at the memory when I wore _that_. It had been a gift from an old distant friend.

'No ,no. I could never wear it again.'

Zipping the school jacket to me securely I was ready to walk to school. I precariously locked the house doors and fled down the porch steps. I looked at my watch for the time, 6:54 PM.

'I'll be a little late.'

Kenshin slouched against the gate right before the entrance to the football field. Inside, the game was about to begin though he didn't care too much. He and his friends didn't come to watch the game, they came to have fun. Many students had coolers of beers, vodka, and whiskey. They'd drink with friends and just hang out. Some bought radios and danced with their dates or any stranger. Even after the game football players would join, Sanosuke especially. He was Madreon High School's star quarterback, another reason he was quite popular.

Kenshin heard a whistle blow, followed by a loud, boisterous applause. The game had officially begun. He pulled out his phone and looked at the time. It was five past seven and Kamiya was nowhere in sight.

'Where is that damn girl?' he thought angrily.

He was being patient as best he could since he realized she hadn't had the best day. He couldn't believe still that Heishin had hit her! I mean, yeah the guy was scum, like a lot of guys were (especially at Madreon), but the girls who were involved with guys like Heishin, were noting comparable to Kamiya. For god's sake the girl was a dorky, wallflower virgin. She did have some striking features but guys like Heishin wouldn't bother with girls like her as he did with other girls. More or less girls like Yumi, (even) Tomoe, or Megumi, who had attractive looks and popularity.

Speaking of the vixen, Megumi herself was beside him, as well as Akira, Shishio with Yumi hanging on his arm, and Tomoe.

"Takani-san we have to go, cheerleaders must be out on the field in a few minutes." Tomoe said distressed, she flattened out any possible wrinkles on her cheerleading outfit: A crimson tank top with a black skirt, Madreon's school colors.

"Teh." Megumi pouted her ruby red lips. "Alright." She said walking in the field's direction.

"But I'll be back. See you later Ken-san." Megumi said suggestively, winking over her shoulder as she left.

"Let's go." Kenshin said, glancing at the time, 7:15 PM.

He wouldn't wait any longer; he didn't want to bother his friends. So the group moved to the far bleachers, Yumi sat by Shishio's almost possessively, Kenshin decided to sit by the end of the row.

"Excuse me guys." Akira said. "The band and I are going to play tonight so I need to go help set up."

They all nodded acceptingly. That was another event done at football games not relating to the sport. Kenshin heard music below the bleachers and the clinking of glass bottles followed by laughter.

'Tonight would be fun.' He thought anticipating. It's not about the game.

Right outside where Himura had been moments ago I stand alone waiting. I keep glancing around for any sign of Himura with no luck.

He'd be easy to find with that long red fiery hair of his but I've seen no sign of him. I was pretty much by myself there, with an exception of a few people at their cars in the parking lot. Their radios were simultaneously playing loud songs. Car trunks were wide open with coolers of beer cans and bottles or other various alcoholic drinks. A lot of students were "dancing" with one another wildly. The men were practically pressed against their female dance partners who seemed unfazed but rather excited by the close-contact dancing.

I sniff my nose up at the illegal drinking and inappropriate behavior.

'How disgraceful.'

I stand there, searching for Himura, all by myself. I must look like a lost puppy or a dumb idiot, neither which really appeal to me. I hear the bellowing crowd at the bleachers, cheering happily, while I stand here alone waiting and looking for my 'boyfriend' who seems to have ditched me.

'I'll give him ten minutes then I'm leaving.'

I smell the heavy scent of fresh French fries, hamburgers, hot dogs, and popcorn drifting in the air. My stomach growls in protest.

'What the hell?' I say exasperatingly, shrugging.

Deciding I'll leave after I've eaten something and worry about Himura tomorrow I guide my way through the crowds of loitering people until I reach the concession stand. At the front of the line I order a basket of fries with a jumbo hotdog with ketchup and mustard.

I munch quietly on my food at a deserted pole. I find myself watching the game with mild interest; several times I notice miss-plays and mistakes. However, I hardly see Sagara mess up once, he must take one thing seriously, figures it's football. Finishing my last few fries, I toss the empty carton basket in the trash. I suck on the tips of my fingers for the taste of ketchup, mustard and salt before I wipe my hands on my denim skirt.

I hear the crowd roar at the game's close end, five minutes left. I walk briskly through people to leave. Suddenly an arm grabs my elbow harshly, pulling me behind the crowd and underneath the bleachers. Around me is deserted and empty but I can hear the loud, restless crowd above. I can hear the metal clang of feet stomping against steel above as it echoes in the shady area beneath the bleachers. I struggle hard, pulling on my arm wretchedly around trying to release my captor's hold. He swears and suddenly jerks me to stop. Within a moment I feel my back chill as it's pressed against the cold steel of the bleachers. I finally see my captor for the first time. My eyes widen.

"N-no." I mumble feebly.

My captor grins slyly at my obvious fear, "Miss me Blue Eyes?"

I stare apprehensively at Heishin, his vibrant green eyes glowering at me. I smell the thick scent of alcohol on his hot breath. It's so strong and revolting.

'He's been drinking. A lot.' I feel a wave of nausea hit me. I hold it in though.

"Not happy to see me, Blue Eyes?" he asks, mocking hurt. His sudden expression changes into a nasty scowl and narrowed-eye glare. "Well that's just too bad," he hissed. "I wanted to see you."

I watch as his eyes seem to lose focus as he stands unsteadily on his feet. Any sense of fear drains away with his apparent (if not obvious) drunk behavior.

I use my free arm to deliver a punch to his jaw, he stumbles back losing balance. With a quick kick I shove him to the ground. I walk away.

'Drunken guys are so easily defeated.'

Without warning his hand grabs around my ankle and he tugs it toward him. I fall to the ground. I get on my knees until I feel something cool press against my neck. I gasp.

Heishin wraps one of his arms around my stomach and pulls me in his lap, the other arm is holding a small switch blade to my neck.

I'm absolutely still. How could I have been so stupid? Never underestimate your enemy. I slipped up once and now it's going to cost me. He's going to kill me.

His hot foul breath tingles at my ear. I wince. His arm tightens around my stomach. The area around us seems to have gone quiet, but it hasn't, above us the crowd is screaming, yelling, and cheering.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Our very own star quarterback Sagara Sanosuke is about to make the final touchdown! Give him a hand for good luck!" the loud intercom booms.

"Shame, I'll miss that." I hear in my ear. "But," he starts as I feel his hand move up to my collarbone. "I'll be doing something much more fun." He chuckles, as his hand unzips my jacket.

It dawns on me then what he's about to do. I instantly scream. He chuckles again. "No one is going to hear you, Blue Eyes."

I lunge forward trying to escape his grasp, my glasses fall off. His arm locks around my stomach again and I feel a shot of pain sting my neck. The sensation of blood dripping down my neck scares me. It's not deep but it could've been, even more the threat it still could become deeper frightens me. He's not going to let me go.

"Please let me go." I beg quietly.

"So polite now, huh?" he grunts as he brings his switch blade down to my shirt hem.

"Himura ruined my day," he hisses. "So…I'm going to ruin something of his."

""Please…" I choke trying to swallow my sobs. "_Please…_"

"Goddammit, shut up! I hate it when you women cry. " he swears as he tears a long rip only revealing m stomach.

"Stop! Please!" I start yelling hysterically.

"Would you shut u-"

A loud thump echoes behind me. Heishin's grip on me slacks. The switch blade slips from his chest which was pressed against my back seems to leave. I look over my shoulder at an unconscious Heishin sprawled behind me.

"Are you alright, Miss?" I hear a concerned deep voice ask.

I look up at my savior and find myself staring into soft, warm, eyes. Above us the crowd goes wild cheering ridiculously loud, but not even close to the volume of my beating heart.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's notes (again): Wow, I'm evil for leaving it like that. But don't worry I'm typing chapter 7 now so it'll be up tonight or tomorrow. I hope you enjoyed reading this and I can't wait to see your response, until next time, Happy Writing!


	7. Retaliate

disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin

Author's notes: Hey look another chapter on the same day! Okay well it's 2:00 ,but technically I never went to sleep so I'm counting it as one day. Anyway here's the next chapter read on and enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Even as my vision swims blurrily I recognize the stranger. I stare disbelievingly at him, into his brown eyes.

"I hope he didn't hurt you?" Akira asks unsurely. His arm outstretched, his open-palmed hand offered toward me.

My brain numbly processes what happened and what he said. I shake my head shyly, keeping myself from looking at him anymore. I draw my knees to my chest and cross my arms in an attempt to cover my indecent exposure.

'How embarrassing…'

The air remains still and quiet. I can see Akira's unmoving feet and wonder why won't he just leave? Haven't I been through enough humiliation today?

I sniff trying to keep myself in check. 'Please just go and let me be.', I beg mentally.

Does he intend to stay there and wait to watch my misery? No thanks, I don't need or want an audience.

I strain my eyes, squinting at the ground to try and find my glasses. A Nike sneaker steps forward into my line of sight.

'Oh god what now?'

"Miss, I'm afraid your glasses are…broken. I'm sorry, I hadn't gotten here sooner." Akira say sadly.

"Nnn…" I mumble. 'How can I see without my glasses? How will I get home?' I bury my face in my arms.

"Miss?" Akira says worriedly.

"Just go." I mumble jadedly, without looking up. 'That should piss him off enough to make him leave.'

I hear the sound of feet shuffling on gravel.

'Finally he's gone.'

As I was about to move I feel something drape over my shoulder and back. I lift my head to see a red varsity jacket covering my back. I raise my eyes to a nonchalant Akira, his hands in his pockets as he stares the other way.

"Don't worry about it. But we still have to solve your 'vision' problem." Akira says as If we were long-time acquaintances.

'We?'

"You don't happen to have a spare or contacts or a bifocal or anything like that?" he asks curiously.

"Contacts, but there in the school." I answer inadvertently. 'How'd he manage to let me slip?'

"Alright, let's go get 'em. I can get a janitor to let us in." he says hopefully.

I blink blankly at him. 'Is he serious?'

"Let me help you." he says sincerely.

He outstretches his hand again in front of me. I shyly place my hand in his palm. I feel blood rush to my cheeks and an unfamiliar tingling, ticklish warmth in the pit of my stomach.

With a controlled but gentle pull he raises me to my feet. He releases my hand and begins walking.

"T-thank you." I stutter nervously.

"No problem, Miss." He responded.

After a few moments we reach the school gymnasium entrance, the doors are unlocked for the football players so I walk right in after Akira.

"Where to?" he asks politely.

Several minutes later we arrive at my locker. As quick as I could manage I grab my contacts and put them in with minor difficulty. Seconds later my vision my visoon returns to its normal 20:20.

"Are you alright now?" Akira asks patiently, I nod timidly.

'How could I meet someone so…_sweet_?'

"Well then, we best return." He replies.

Outside the building again I begin to walk my way to the parking lot to leave. Akira is close behind but I know he isn't leaving.

"Miss?" I hear him call.

I look over my shoulder at him. His hair was tied back in a short ponytail, a few brown bangs in his eyes, his eyes, those chestnut brown eyes swim with such compassion.

"Well I was wondering, how despite my trek in and out of the abandoned school I have yet to learn your name. May I?" he asks politely, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

I think he already knew the answer.

"Kamiya. Kamiya Kaoru." I answer softly. He nods.

"It was nice meeting you, Miss Kamiya." He replies warmly.

'Likewise.' I just nod.

"Kiyatso-san!" a tall blonde young man bellows as he bolts across the parking lot.

"What's wrong?" Akira asks.

I just stand there, before turning to leave. I begin slowly retreating.

"Our guitarist can't play! He's drunk!"

"No way." Akira mumbles. "Perhaps we could go without him?" he suggests hopefully.

"Kiyatso, there's not going to be good music without the guitar's melody."

"Then we call it quits?" Akira says dejectedly.

"I'll tell the guys to start packing."

Akira and the other guy start leaving I stare at their retreating backs. Akira turns and waves over his shoulder.

I start walking home before I realize I left my jacket underneath the bleachers. I rush back toward the place, wanting to leave here as soon as possible.

Upon arriving near the bleachers, I hear the blasting of music of several radios. To my dismay there are a large amount of people dancing to the loud exotic beats. I push through people trying to get by when I stop short upon seeing a flash of red in the corner of my eye. I stare dumbstruck and surprised at Himura…_AND _Megumi dancing. If you could call it that. I notice hoe dangerously close she is to him and how she's moving with him, I feel my anger explode. My eyes glare to burn holes into Himura with my enraged vision.

He called me here so I could almost be molested while he dirty dances with that haughty Megumi?

I stomp off blowing off the idea of retrieving my jacket now.

On the field I see Akira and a few other guys carrying their instruments. On impulse I run over to Akira with a sudden urge to retaliate my usual quiet behavior- myself.

I stop right before Akira and his group of buddies with a determined attitude.

"I have a proposition…" I grin.

Kenshin couldn't shake off the nagging feeling that had been bothering him since the game began. At the start of the game he had watched and cheered for his best friend, Sano. He had this feeling, similar to regret, that he _should_ have waited for Kamiya. After all, it had been him who asked-correction, told- her to come.

'_Feeling guilty?'_ his conscience leered coldly, he gritted his teeth.

A sudden light caress across his neck awoke him from his stupor. He stared at Megumi who had her arms draped around his neck, her body pressed _very_ close. She winked suggestively at him. The woman was damn persistent; she had practically dragged him to dance with her. He had tried ignoring her common advances and tonight had been no different. However, since she had already gotten him to dance, he reluctantly decided not to argue. The music was loud and pounded in his ears, he had already drank a few beers-not enough to intoxicate him, since he had a high tolerance for alcohol- inducing him with a sense of excitement and confidence. Nearby Sano had already joined the fun, dancing with an attractive brunette who was flattered and quite enthusiastic to dance flirtatiously with Sano, who had scored the final touchdown tonight.

A chill ran down Kenhsin's spine, as if someone was staring at him coldly. Megumi began slowly swaying more seductively and had stopped him from quickly looking behind him. When he did get a chance, it was too late. Whoever it had been they disappeared. He shrugged.

'Good choice.' he thought. Should the person have decided to start a fight with him he would have easily defeated the stranger. Himura Kenshin was _not _someone to take lightly.

At the end of the song, he quickly detached himself from Megumi to stand beside the wall. Sano joined him seconds later. The two high-fived and Sanosuke leaned casually against the wall, winked at the brunette, before turning to Kenshin.

"Great game, Sano." Kenshin congratulated.

"I hear that." Sano cheered. "Thanks, bud."

"Some party, huh?" Kenshin said, using his chin discreetly to indicate the football bleachers which had crowds of teenagers dancing, drinking, talking, playing, and even some, making out.

"Yeah." Sanosuke grinned. "Oh hey!" Sano exclaimed brightly as his face seem to show recalling something. "Wasn't your new girl coming?" he asked eagerly.

'Crap he remembered.' "She couldn't make it." He lied.

"Bummer I thought I'd get to meet the missy." Sano said disappointedly. "Though that does explain why you were with the fox just now. I can imagine your girlfriend wouldn't appreciate that."

"Hn." Kenshin grunted. He highly doubted Kamiya would be jealous. That thought deeply bothered him. Why didn't he swoon for him like every other girl did?

"Hey guys!" a loud cheery voice yelled above the music. "The band is playing!"

"Now that's interesting." Sano said aloud.

The two of them began walling toward the field where the sound of music boomed.

"Ken-san…" Megumi said running up to him.

Sano coughed.

"Sagara-san." Megumi said prickly.

"Aw, I thought we knew each other well enough that you would call me Sano, Megumi."

"That's what you think, Aotri-tama." Megumi replied smartly.

"Women…" Kenshin heard Sano mumble under his breath.

The three continued to the football field where they saw instruments set up. Akira was using the microphone, Chou was on the drums, Tsusan was on the keyboard, and on the guitar, a girl with raven-black hair and amazing blue eyes. Kenshin felt his jaw fall to the floor.

"No way…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's notes (again): Don't shoot me yet! So tell me what you thought of it in a review please! Oh and feel free to suggest songs for the next chapter I think I'm going to use one but I'm not entirely sure. If any of you recognize the name Heishin, you've realized he's not the same in my story, well personality wise he is but in the manga he's hideous not attractive at all. Anyway enough digressing...I will update again tomorrow since I have time on the weekend!Until next time, Happy Writing!


	8. Across the 50yard line

disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Good Charlotte's "The Anthem"

Author's notes: Thank you for your reviews and comments again, they are appreciated! I'm updating fast since I have weekend time! Anyway I deliver this next chapter today as promised, read on!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I couldn't explain it, I don't know what came over me, but for an inexplicable reason I wished it had come sooner.

Currently I, Kaoru Kamiya, shy wallflower and dork, decided I was going to play guitar for Akira's band. The minutes had passed by in a blur, I recalled what had occurred only moments ago…

----------

"A proposition, Kamiya-san?" Akira repeated confusingly, his face baffled.

I nodded, holding out something small between my thumb and index finger. A smile spread across Akira's face upon recognizing the guitar pick.

----------

Before displaying myself before high school teenagers' scrutiny I deemed it wise to adjust my appearance. I had, sorrowfully, torn my skirt to my knees- removing the half that was ruined by Heishin. It looked alright in the end like one of those denim skirts cut haphazardly as a fashion statement rather than an accident. I'm throwing out the skirt the moment I get home, just as I had thrown out the irreparable shirt. It left me feeling scantily dressed with an undershirt that left me indecent (well on my terms- considering they are girls like Megumi and Yumi who wear strapless, light, skimpy shirts). I, however, had Akira's jacket which I zipped on. It was slightly over large but that just made it comfy.

Unwilling to do anything else I started to tune the electric blue guitar Akira had given me to use. I played a few strings, I learned to play guitar for a few years because I liked to create music for my song lyrics.

"Ready?" Akira asked, turning to me.

"Yeah!" the others shouted. I nodded.

"On three." Akira directed.

I felt my muscles tense but my blood pumped so hard I might have thought the drums were being played.

'What made me do this? Why am I doing this?'

Because I want to.

'Why?'

I don't want to be that girl I saw in the mirror. I'm not a shy quiet wallflower. I'm Kamiya Kaoru.

"One."

I want to prove I'm capable of crossing "the line". The line that separates the predictable from the spontaneous: that separates the carefree from the serious, the wild from the tame, the loud form the quiet, the bold from the shy, the risky form the careful, the people like me from the people like Himura.

The line I willingly stepped over when I volunteered to play the guitar, which makes my blood surge through my veins with erratic excitement. That made me realize I might be missing out on life.

"Two."

Tonight, that line happens to be where I stand, the fifty-yard line.

"Three."

Kenshin stared awestruck at an unusual Kamiya. Not her clothes but her behavior and presence.

She was smiling and her eyes (which weren't hidden behind wide-rimmed glasses) sparkled with excitement. She moved around with the electric blue guitar with passion playing skillfully and wildly.

He watched her fascinatingly as the song began, Akira's voice flowing with the booming music.

"_Yeah…"_

Kamiya strung the guitar loudly, _almost_ professionally.

"_It's a new day but it all feels old," _Akira sang smoothly as Kamiya bobbed her head to the music with the rest of the band.

"_It's a good life that's what I'm told,"_

He noticed her lips move, mouthing the words of the song silently.

"_But everything it all just feels the same,"_

Guitar strung again, her fingers moving rapidly over the strings.

"_At my high school it felt more to me like a jail cell, a penitentiary but time spent there had only made me see…"_

She jumped with the song.

"_That I don't ever wanna be like you! I don't wanna do the things you do!"_

She shook her head.

"_I'm never gonna hear the words you say,"_

She jumped again.

"_And I don't ever wanna, I don't ever wanna be you!"_ Akira sang as he pointed to the audience.

"_Don't wanna be just like you!"_

The crowd cheered.

"_Oh… what I'm saying is this is the anthem throw all your hands up,"_Akira raised his arm, gesturing the crowd. "_YOU!_" he pointed.

"_Don't wanna be you…_"

Kamiya excitedly played and when Akira turned to her she smiled and…was that a blush? He asked himself.

"_Go to college, a university, get a real job, that's what they said to me  
but I could never live the way they want , I'm gonna get by, and just do my time, out of step while they all get in line I'm just a minor threat, so pay no mind! Do you really wanna be like them? Do you really wanna be another trend? Do you wanna be part of the crowd? Cause I don't ever wanna, I don't ever wanna be just like you! What I'm saying is this is the anthem throw all your hands up!"_

Arms rose in the crowd.

"_You! Don't wanna be you!_"

Kamiya lifted the guitar above her head, not playing, as she danced.

"_Shake it once that's fine,"_

She swayed her hips playfully.

"_Shake it twice, that's okay,"_

She did it again, Kenshin's surprise resurfaced at her boldness.

"_Shake it three times, you're playing with yourself!"_

She brought down her guitar quickly, playing quickly and excitedly. Akira strode over to her, only inches from her face as he continued singing.

"_You…"_ he sang staring right into her eyes.

"_Don't wanna be just like you"_ he winked, at which Kamiya smiled shyly, but brightly. Despite her distracting smile Kenshin felt his blood boil toward Akira.

With a new surge of exhilaration Kamiya jumped back from Akira, playing several cords quickly.

"_What I'm saying is this is the anthem! Throw all your hands up! You've got to feel me, sing if you're with me, YOU! Don't wanna be just like you! Another loser anthem!"_

"Whoa!" the crowd roared.

"_Another loser anthem!"_

"Whoa!"

"_Another loser anthem!"_

"WHOA!"

Kenshin saw and heard the crowd applaud. He also saw Kamiya speaking with Akira. She laughed at something he said, her eyes lit with obvious amusement.

Kenshin continued walking through the crowd toward them, pushing teenagers in his way. By the time he reached where they were, the group was walking away carrying their instruments headed to the parking lot.

Once at the parking lot he noticed only Kamiya and Akira putting away the instruments in Akira's car trunk. His temper seemed uncontrollable at the moment, as he made his way toward the two with silted amber eyes.

""That was incredible, Kamiya-san. I had no idea you were a guitarist. It's just, well, you don't seem like the type." Akira said shrugging as he shut the trunk.

"Thank you." I said warmly. "And…" I started fretting. "You're right I'm not usually the type to do what I did. I-I don't know what came over me." I admitted, eyes downcast praying he wouldn't laugh at me.

"Kamiya-san," he called, I shot my head up meeting his eyes, as I had for the first time that evening.

"Never doubt yourself. Whatever it may be you want, if you want it enough, you can find the strength you need. Granted that it may not _always_ be easy." He explained passionately.

'You're so kind…'

My eyes stare openly at him, gazing with admiration. I've never noticed how wonderful Akira is. How his eyes swim with such softness.

"The greatest power of all is having the strength to sacrifice what we want most to do what we must, even at the cost of our happiness."

'Wow Akira is really good spokesperson.' I nod having lost of my voice at his words. My chest swells with warmth when he smiles at me.

'Thank you…'

"Would you like me to drive you home?" he asked considerately, I opened my mouth to reply but before I could…

"That won't be necessary." I heard an all too familiar cold voice reply.

Both to mine and Akira's shock Himura is standing right behind us.

"Kenshin?" Akira said baffled.

"Good evening Kiyatso-san." Himura replied curtly.

His eyes stare at Akira's confused expression and then he turns his eyes to me. I find myself shaking at his current gaze. He's staring at me like I've committed murder, his gold eyes piercing mine. Suddenly his eyes drop, I also look down to see what he's looking at: Akira's varsity jacket. He looks at Akira again then me, he regains eye contact and my blood goes cold at his expression: cold eyes that seem to spark with a sense of plotting followed by a nerve-chilling grin.

I watch in horror as he turns to Akira. My mind is screaming, hoping he won't say what I think he's going to say.

"Kiyatso-san, I didn't know you were acquainted with _my girlfriend_." Himura smoothly, sneakily mentions.

I see something flash across Akira's face and my heart cringes with pain. I feel my voice leave me. The warmth I felt moments ago drains from me leaving me cold as if I were to talk I'd be able to see my own breath. My eyes burn and sting, as I blink back unshed tears.

It's then that I realize there is something I didn't want him to know. Do I have feelings for Akira? A guy I've only met hours ago? He turns to look me in the eye, and then he smiles a grin that seems fake to me. I feel my heart clench painfully. I know the answer to that question: yes, I do have feelings fro him, I don't know what they are but I do know I've never felt this way about anyone before.

"Congratulations, Kenshin. You're a very lucky man." Akira complements, grinning.

My heart wretches tightly, I feel I might not be able to breathe much longer.

'Do something! Deny it! Admit it's not true! Confess!' my mind screams.

I don't do anything though. I felt like I lost something, as well as my voice and energy to move, when Akira said that, grinning happily, as if it didn't bother him that Himura and I were dating. That it didn't matter that I had "boyfriend" because he wasn't interested in me, more than a friend. Or maybe he doesn't even see me as a friend even, maybe I'm just the pathetic girl he took pity on to be nice. My heart aches sharply at the possibility.

'No it can't be. I refuse to believe that.'

I unconsciously shake my head, a prick of pain at my neck causes me to wince. I feel a line of blood slide down my neck, at the place where Heishin pressed his knife.

Both Akira and Himura notice my neck.

"Kamiya-san your neck is bleeding again." Akira said worriedly.

"Again?" Kenshin repeated questioningly, turning on me.

"It's nothing." I mutter.

"Kiyatso-san perhaps you can explain?" Kenshin asks.

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself!" I snap at Kenshin before Akira can say a word.

"You don't need to, that's what you have me for." Kenshin retorts defensively, as if he'll be able to take care of me easily.

"Oh like when you were they're for me tonight when Heishin tried to take advantage of me?" I seethe sarcastically.

Kenshin's eyes widen in surprise, he opens his mouth to reply but I beat him to it, my earlier anger resurfacing.

"No! Of course not!" I shout madly. "You were to busy practically grinding with Takani! The hell with me, right?"

'Himura you're such a conceited, arrogant, pushy, controlling, cocky jerk.'

Akira's face shows surprise then and he turns to Kenshin with disbelieving eyes. He has known Kenshin for a long time and has known him to be quite the gentleman except when he's angry.

"Is that true?" he asks incredulously.

"I-" Himura starts.

"Yes it is! And you know what? It wasn't you who rescued me from Heishin, it was a stranger! Akira saved me, not _my_ own boyfriend!" I yell.

"I'm sorry." Himura apologizes, his lavender eyes staring regretfully. "Are you hurt?" he asks concerned.

I was never expecting those words to come out of Himura's mouth. 'Did Himura…Did he just-No, Himura did _not _just apologize and ask me if I'm hurt, like he cares…did he?'

"I…I-I'm fine." I mummer nervously.

"I'll take you home now." Himura replies striding toward me.

"No."

Himura freezes in mid-step, his eyes lighting up in obvious surprise.

'I didn't just say that did I?' I ask myself.

"I don't think she should be driving home with you tonight Kenshin. She's apparently upset, give her some space. I'll take her home." Akira suggested.

I can't believe my ears. Did Akira just stand up for me? By the expression on Himura's face he is thinking the same thing.

"No, Kiyatso-san I think I know what's best for _my _girlfriend." Himura says coldly.

"Like when you left her with Heishin?" Akira answers slyly.

Kenshin winces at that.

"Don't Kenshin. Let me take her home and let her cool down tonight. She's been through enough. Don't you think?" Akira said sincerely, Himura seems unable to respond.

'Is…is Akira? Could be possibly…? Does he care about me? Why is he pushing Himura away? Why does he care about me? He's being brave with one of his closet friends, risking hurting their relationship and his status with Himura, to help me, a girl who isn't popular or pretty, who he just met tonight? He's willing to risk for me? Why?'

'_The greatest power of all is having the strength to sacrifice what we want most to do what we must, even at the cost of our happiness.'_

'Do you do this because you feel you must, Akira? That this is the right thing to do? Do you put my happiness, a girl you barely know, before your own, because it'sthe right thing to do? Why are you so kind? Why?'

"Yes. She has been through enough. I just…" Himura says defeeatedly, he sighs and stares at me sorrowfully before speaking again. "Take her home, Akira."

Himura just gave permission for Akira to take his 'girlfriend' home? First he apologizes, then he asks if I'm hurt as if he cares, and now he's letting someone else (who he knows I'm more comfortable with than him) to take me home? Who is this person? And what did they do with Himura?

"Come on, Kamiya-san." Akira says invitingly as he opens the door to the passenger seat.

'Akira, I've realized what_** I**_ must do. I cannot. I won't let you do this to your and Himura's friendship _**and**_ I will not abandon Himura for someone better just as he abandoned me for Takani, I won't stoop to his level. I'm Kamiya Kaoru, the geek of Madreon High and you're class president, soccer star, and popular heartthrob, we aren't in the same world. Who knows if we are meant to be? What I do know, is I have a very little chance to be with you. _Thank you Akira…and…'_

"No thank you, Kiyatso-san." I decline.

"What?" he exclaims.

"I'm going to go home with my boyfriend. That's the way it should be, sorry." I explain, not showing any hint of my true feelings or disappointment.

"Are you sure?" he asks.

'No.' "Yes."

"You don't have to just because he's your boyfriend. You're your own person." He tries to convince me.

"I know but I want to." I lie smiling slightly, as I walk to stand beside Himura. I turn to him and give him the best warm loving smile I can manage, his lavender eyes widen.

"Goodbye Kiyatso-san." I say turning back to Akira; he stands there as if trying to see if I'm lying or to believe me.

"Goodbye Kamiya-san, goodbye Kenshin." He waves before stepping into his car within a few minutes it disappears from the parking lot, it's red lights fading from my sight in the dark of night.

'…_and…I think love you.'_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Author's notes (again): Well what did you think? Was the song good enough? I used an electric guitar since my friend has a red one and well they're pretty sweet. I didn't go too OOC did I? I'm nervous about this chapter, tell me what you thought and review! I might update again soon(maybe tonight). Until next time, Happy Writing!


	9. Pedal

disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin

"I'm sorry."

'So am I.'

"Are you listening? I said I was sorry."

'It's hard to believe that.'

"Kamiya!"

"What?" I shout at him.

"I was apologizing. I'm sorry." Himura says as he glances at me sideways, taking his eyes off the road for a second.

"Oh." I say staring blankly at the dark road ahead. 'Why do I care if you apologize or not, Himura? It doesn't change anything.'

I lean the side of my face against the cool glass window of Himura's car and shut my weary eyes. I'm so tired of the worst-case-scenario always happening to me. Isn't my life horrible enough? I sniffed stiffly.

"Kamiya…"

"What?" I ask not bothering to open my eyes.

"We're at your house." He replies blankly.

I snap my eyes open and sure enough there's my place.

"So we are..." I mutter, reaching for the door handle, but when I pull it doesn't open. I turn my eyes to stare at Himura with confusion.

Himura just glances at my house and seems to carefully scrutinize it like there's some hidden danger he can't see.

"Himura?" I ask timidly.

"Where's your father?" Himura asks suspiciously. I raise my eyebrows. He pointed at the building, his eyes still on mine.

"There are no lights on and," he brings his wrist up to glance at his watch. "It is now eleven thirteen at night." He finishes pinning me with his gaze.

"He's probably working late or staying at the office." I lie smoothly, twisting the door handle again, but the door won't budge. "Himura, unlock the door!" I snap. I don't have time to play his stupid games, I'm too distraught. I just want to go home and go to bed, knowing I won't get much sleep considering my restless heart.

"Does he do that often? It's past eleven wouldn't he come home to check on you?" Himura growls, his amber eyes resurfacing.

I laugh. If only he knew my father was thousands of miles away I wonder how he'd react then. "He's a business man and he takes his work seriously. He knows I can take care of myself." I reply, this is the only lie I ever manage to get a way with since I've been saying it for years to everyone who asks where my father is. I almost believe the lie myself sometimes.

"Your dad's not coming home tonight?" he asks half stunned, half upset.

"Probably not." I answer, twisting the handle again. Himura is really grating on my last nerves. "Open the door!" 'Damnit open!'

Suddenly the care revved beneath me. I stare bewildered at Himura.

"What the hell are you doing?" I swore, Himura's brow shot up, before he grinned.

"Uh-uh-uh! There will be none of that vulgar language." He teased, seconds before he pressed the gas and sped down the street.

'Hypocrite.' "Fuck you." I mutter. I never use profanities. _Never_. So when I do, it's because I'm beyond pissed.

"Did you just swear? To me?" Himura asks completely shocked.

"Yeah I did, what are you going to do about it?" I seethed.

"What indeed?" he says more to himself, a grin tugging at his lips.

"Stop! Bring me home! NOW!" I yell at him, my hands feebly tugging at the door handle in vain.

"Why? It's not like you have to go home for a curfew." Himura says arrogantly.

"What?" I say blinking at him in confusion.

"Neither of us have to go home now, why end the night so early?" Himura suggests smugly.

"Are you crazy?" I blurt, yanking the handle hysterically.

"And if I am?" Himura replies, smugly. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Bring me home!" I shout at him.

"Not a chance." Himura says smoothly.

"Why you-" I began, but before I can utter another word out, the car sped faster almost pinning me to the seat.

"You might reconsider strapping your seatbelt back on." Himura suggests lightly.

Without another word I click my buckle in place. Himura must have been waiting for this because once it was done, he gave me a mischievous grin and the car floored.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's notes: Thank you for the reviews, they're encouraging! I'm surprised some people are so crazy to learn whats in the box (xD). For those who asked I can't tell you when kxk will fall for one another, it'd ruin the story! But don't worry this is a KxK (I wouldn't have it any other way) don't worry too much over Akira. In fact I'm planning on having slight KxK in the next chapter hint hint. Anyway I'm sorry it's short I'm redoing the rest of my draft since I need to change it around. Until next time, Happy Writing!


	10. Opinions

Author's notes: I know it's later than I expected but things came up. By the way I was very please by the reviews, thank you so much! I ended up cutting the proposed chapter 10 in two so I could post sooner, I plan to update the other half over this weekend. I hope you like this chapter!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Himura will you take me home already?" I ask for the umpteenth time.

"You're killing the mood every time you ask that." Himura says.

"Then why isn't it dead yet?" I ask smartly, Himura laughs.

"Not so easily, Kamiya." He says smugly.

"Please…" I say, attempting my best impression of puppy-dog eyes.

Himura glances at me but quickly turns away, his eyes back on the road.

"No." he answers.

I groan loudly banging my head in frustration on the dashboard.

"Why not? What do you want with me?" I ask, aggravated.

"You'd be surprised." Himura comments.

'Fine. You want to play Himura? I'll ignore you this whole time.'

I avoid looking in Himura's direction as he drives; only staring out the car window. I watch the passing houses, trees, poles, fire hydrants, and when there was nothing else the yellow lines on the road, with a feigned passionate interest. Twenty minutes must have passed when I said nothing.

"Hey, are you asleep?" I heard Himura ask. I was silent. "Kamiya?"

I cross my arms, to clarify the message. I hear his low chuckle resonate in the car.

"As long as you aren't falling asleep on me, go ahead ignore me." he says.

After another twenty minutes I'm being to get just a _little_ agitated. Unable to stop myself I glare viciously at Himura. I bite back the profanities that are dying to come out with a 'slip of the tongue.'

"Doesn't admiring my good looks count as not ignoring me?" Himura asks teasingly.

My face goes hot but my eyes narrow further practically into slits. Despite my eagerness to tell him off, I don't say a single word; it would be just what Himura wants. 

'He thinks he's got me all figured out.'

"Maybe it's good you're ignoring me." Himura says out of nowhere.

He sounds serious, but I swear I see a grin tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"This way I won't have to hear that annoying squeal of a voice you have, or is it more like a squeak?" Himura finishes.

'That bastard!' I slap my hand over my mouth trying to control the raging anger that's boiling inside me.

"You want to say something Kamiya?" he asks lightly.

"Yeah, how do people manage to listen to that lawnmower of a voice you have? Doesn't that continuous buzzing racket grate on everyone's nerves, or is it just me?" I say sarcastically.

"Did you just say something?" Himura asks.

I'm shocked he's not insulted or upset, but rather proud he got me to speak. "I-I-"

He breaks out into a laugh. I'm smiling despite myself.

Silence falls upon us again quickly though, as he quietly begins to drive. I sigh, well that was fun.

"So what do you really think of me?" I hear Himura ask.

"Huh?" I say turning to look at him.

"What do you think of me, in all honesty?"

"In all honesty? If I told you that, you'd throw me out on the street faster than I can say 'just kidding!'." 

"Try me."

"First promise you're not going to abandon, hurt, and or kill me."

"Promise."

"How do I know you can trust you?"

"You want it to be official?"

"Yeah."

"Well what do you want me to do write it in blood?"

I grinned widely. "Sounds good to me. I nominate that idea."

"Are you serious?"

"I suppose not but I should have some sort of collateral."

"Here." He says chucking something into my lap.

I pick it up and look at it. It's a set of keys with a silver keychain pendant on it. On closer examination I notice it's a silver sword with a small, probably real, topaz embedded in the hilt and Himura's name is etched in the blade.

"What is this?" I ask holding up the keychain.

"Those are my house keys and the keychain my father gave me."

"This is important?" I ask skeptically.

"Yes." He answers so coldly, a shiver goes up my back. "That's the best collateral you could ever get from me."

"Oh." I say quietly, since the tone of his voice is serious and spiteful.

"Not to mention I'll be locked out from my house." he mentions briefly as his voice returns to its previous pitch. "Now tell me."

I sigh jadedly and start speaking. "What I honestly think of Himura? Well he's the most arrogant jerk I know. He's selfish-"

"Hey! I-" Himura interjects.

"I believe you asked me what _I _thought. Stop interrupting or I won't finish." I say crossly. 

He shuts his mouth and grinds his teeth.

'That's better.' "He's selfish, snobby, smug, annoying, and cruel. He's a complete bully, _that's for sure_." I say bitterly, waiting to hear him deny it.

Surprisingly he doesn't say a word so I continue.

"He's controlling, insensitive, and won't have it any other way but his way." I finish fervently.

After a few moments Himura finally replies. "Is that what you really think of me?"

The sound of his voice surprises me, he actually sounds disappointed that I don't think more highly of him. A part of me feels sorry for him but a larger, more resentful part of me agrees he should feel horrible. After all wasn't it him who tormented me for years? What was he expecting? Surely he was not expecting for me to praise and forgive him, that's hardly the case.

"Yes." I answer honestly.

"I see." He says pathetically.

I look back out the window, why do I feel like the bully now? It's not like I did anything to bother Himura.

"You think I could change your opinion of me?" Himura asks.

Off guard, I reply awkwardly. "I-I suppose though it's going to be easy…"

"But there is a chance?"

"Yes b-"

"Good."

"I-"

"We're here." Himura says as he stops the car.

I look out the window. "Where is exactly is 'here'?"

"What do you see?" Himura asks.

"I hate riddles, Himura." I say glancing out the window again. Outside all I see is an expanse of rural, undeveloped land. "I don't see anything, there's some land here, grass there, oh I think there's more land over there. We're in the middle of nowhere, if you ask me."

"And?" Himura pesters.

"And…" I start as Himura glances at me with anticipation. "I want to go home." I finish lamely.

Himura frowns. "Kamiya you are no fun, but I swear I'll make you have a good time."

"Please don't inconvenient yourself." I mutter.

Laughing, Himura turns back to me. "You sure you can figure why we're _here?_ In the middle of nowhere, possibly where no one can bother or stop us, where we could perhaps do _something_ we normally wouldn't be able to with other people around?"

The first idea that pops to my head spreads a blush from my cheeks to my toes. I stop breathing for a second.

As if reading my mind, Himura's smile wipes off his face. "Oh come on! I didn't mean _that_! You've got to get it out of that head of yours that not every guy's mind is on sex!"

Blushing madly, I reply embarrassingly. "Well, _sorry_, but the way you worded that last sentence was pretty suggestive!"

"I did not. It's just that your mind is always in the gutter!"

I sputter. "What? My mind! You're the player here! Why the nerve-"

"It's true! Virgins always are closet perverts until they finally satisfy their desires."

"Ha! That's complete BS!"

"No it-"

"Well if that's_ really _is the case then there's no way I'm a virgin cause I know I'm not a pervert like some red-head I know!" I argue.

"That's a real laugh!" Himura hollers as he chuckles.

"What is?" I say seriously, losing the focus of the conversation.

Himura notices the change in my voice and stares then leans back against his seat, looking at me like he knows something I don't. "You not being a virgin. You see I know girls like you Kamiya. They're the type who wait for the nonexistent 'Mr. Right' to come along and make it special. Everything about Mr. Right will be the ideal guy and to make it just perfect it'll be his first time too." Himura replies sighing, like he's said this speech a thousand times.

"You've got me all wrong then." I reply, offended.

Himura looks at me with surprise written all over his face. "Is that so?" he says collectedly regaining his cool.

"Yes," I reply confidently. "I really could care less if 'Mr. Right', as you put it, is perfect or a virgin. I mean I wouldn't want to be with someone who's perfect, I'd always feel outdone and insecure. As for him being a virgin, I honestly don't mind if I'm a guy's_first_, what's important is I want to be his_ last_." I finish looking Himura right in the eye, my beliefs are genuine I'm_not_ just like those other girls.

Himura actually looks at me admiringly after I say that. "Wow Kamiya, I never thought a closed-minded person like you could have such a, well, open minded opinion."

"You never thought I could, because you hardly know me in the first place. The only thing you do know about me, Himura, is I _was_ Tomoe's best friend who you so kindly harassed." I mention indifferently, even though I felt it should've been said sullenly.

"You're right I don't know much about you. However, that's going to change, I can't avoid it now since we_ will_ be spending more time together." Himura said firmly.

It seems to me that Himura was trying to inform me but by the tone of his voice it almost sounded like he wasn't telling but threatening. I nodded, utterly confused as to what I _should_ answer in order to avoid confrontation.

"So still haven't figured out why we're _here_?" Himura jibes, elbowing me in the shoulder.

I shrug, completely clueless. "I have no idea."

Grinning widely, he answers. "We're going to _drive_."

Realization clicks in immediately. Himura plans to drag race. I can't say I'm not surprised but I also can't say it's not like I haven't done this before either. Though there is no way I'm going to tell Himura that.

Frowning innocently and feigning confusion I turn to Himura. "What do you mean?" I almost laugh at the sound of my voice.

"I mean I'm going to floor this car to the end of this very empty, deserted road while continuously gaining speed. I know it sounds boring but trust me, you'll see it is fun."

I nod. I know it's fun and I bet it's a whole lot more fun with Himura's car than any other car I've _ever _driven.

Within a few minutes Himura's car is practically gliding. I roll down the window and let the air hit against my face, even though I know opening a window will only slow down the car. Closing my eyes, I feel my worries blow away, leaving them like dust on the road behind us.

'This is bliss, perhaps Himura does know more than one way to satisfy a girl.'

"Kamiya."

I snap my eyes open. I look at Himura sitting beside me, the car in park.

"Yeah?" I say, questioningly.

Himura breaks out into an amusing grin, jingling the car keys in his hand. "Want to try?"

Looking in my lap to hide my mischievous smile I nod eagerly. "Yeah, why not?"

Himura and I get out of the car and switch seats. After he hands me the keys I start the engine and turn the ignition. The driver's seat reverberates beneath me.

"Here's how-"

I immediately reverse the car smoothly, professionally before Himura can mutter any instructions. Turning the car to drive back the way we came, I turn to face Himura and give him my _own _devilish grin. What can I say, they're contagious? Just before I slam the gas pedal I hear a seat belt click and Himura laugh under his breath. My smile widens as _The Great Escape_ by Boys Like Girls blares on the radio.

'How fitting.'

And just like that the night swallowed Himura and I, just _us_.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. I do not own "Great Escape" by Boys Like Girls

Author's notes (again): Well there you have most of it, I want to put more in there for Kaoru and Kenshin but I don't want to just rush it all in that's unrealistic (but I'm so impatient). By the way I don't encourage dangerous driving, it's just this was an idea I thought would be on Kenshin's mind, and it's not really bad unless it's endangering any lives. I like revealing Kaoru's own secret wildness- she's not a complete goody-two-shoes- she's basically as one of my reader's (flaming-amber) put it a "closet rocker" though she's not in Kenshin's league but she's no loser either. Anyway I hope you did enjoy the chapter, if you have any ideas/suggestion please feel free to review! Thank you for all reviewing and since not many personally thank the reviwers here: supernaturallove, sapphireracoongal, Link Himura, Silva-san, kaoruhimura89 (yes I'm new too and thanks for reminding me of disclaimers), JennyKim319, Christine, The Only love for Soujiro Seta, Sakura Kaoru-chan, fudge, Lalafran, monya, kagfan5, Starz4122, jegar sahaduta, animebdoll, JMai, Yarianah, luvrose86, Evanescence's Dark Angel, gabyhaytt, and Konotsu: ) and flaming-amber who wished me 'Happy Writing' back. Until next time, Happy Writing! 


	11. Brake the Ice

"Is there anything else I don't know about you, Kamiya?" Himura asked beside me.

I smoothly turned the next curve in the road and smiled. I was glad a talent of mine could impress the "great" Himura. I was not obliging myself to revealing my secrets him to though 'boyfriend' or not. I silently kept driving.

"How the hell did you learn to drag race?" Himura asked incredulously. The tone of his voice was insultingly unbelievable though. The corner of my mouth turned down.

Himura continued without noticing my distaste. "I mean who would've thought the school nerd could drive like you do? It's ludicrous!"

I scowled and sharply turned at the next corner. Kenshin swore when he was hit against the door.

"Kamiya what the hell was that? Are you trying to kill us?" Himura shouted.

"What makes you think I can't be as 'tough' as your friends? That I'm not capable of shifting gears and pressing a gas pedal? What eliminates the chances of me actually being 'cool'? Don't talk to me like I'm a loser!" I spat at Himura.

--

Kenshin could tell from the dangerous look in Kamiya's eyes that he should just be quiet and not push the matter any further. The pain in his arm from the last turn was another reminder. Suddenly Kamiya took another turn and he slammed against the side again. However, Kenshin never really knew when to shut up.

"Kamiya don't talk like you're tough. You're in a different league what would even make you think you're equal?"

"Himura…" Kamiya seethed. "I've been through hell more times than Megumi has been called a bitch. I know I can handle anything if not _more_ than your friends can. That's what makes me confident."

She pressed the gas pedal harder and the car jolted forward faster. Kenshin could feel the car hum beneath him. He knew he was really pushing his luck.

'_You should stop __**now**_.' His conscience warned.

'I can't. I want to see how much she'll admit.'

'_**No **__are you dumb? You'll break her._'

'She's tougher than that.'

'_No she's not. She's still the same teenage girl she has always been. It's that dumb thought that makes you think its okay to act callous and take advantage. She still is just emotional as every other woman. Bringing up touchy subjects like this won't do any good to her mood. You know about her childhood and her family. You __**need**__ to stop. _'

'No you need to.' Kenshin thought shaking off his conscience.

"I don't know Kamiya what's your definition of 'through hell'?" he asked too smugly.

The car floored as it raced down the road at 120mph. Kenshin gripped the armrest instinctively. He tried insisting himself he always did that and he wasn't doing it now just because he might be afraid of Kamiya's irritated driving. After all if he did think that wouldn't he have already shut up?

"What?" Kamiya exclaimed indignantly, he noticed her knuckles were white as they gripped the wheel in an iron grasp. Kenshin gripped the armrest in the same fashion. He could feel the car vibrating beneath his feet.

"Through hell is a relative and subjective term. It could range from losing a friend to breaking a nail. What's going through hell for you?"

Kamiya scowled.

"Well?" Kenshin persisted.

"How about being bullied by you every day of my life." Kamiya said icily.

'Ouch.'

'_I told you-_'

"Look-"

"No you look Himura. Tell me what the hell did I do to you for me to deserve that?" Kamiya screeched at him. She slammed her hands down on the wheel forcibly. She was getting hysterical.

"I was-"

"Did I kill your mother or something? Did I betray you in another life?" Kamiya yelled wildly as the car began to speed even faster.

"Wait Kamiya-"

"No!" Kamiya screamed. "What did I-" she coughed. It was then that Kenshin noticed she was crying. He could barely see the tears sliding down her face. Only when they passed beneath a spot of moonlight was it visible. "Honestly what did I do wrong?" Kamiya ranted softly.

Kenshin hated tears. Every time a date began to cry he was out of there. He couldn't take the emotion; it wasn't part of his character to comfort. I mean he was good for distracting. In fact he was great. He could get a girl's mind off of things for a long time but he couldn't deal with this though. He combed his hand through his hair in frustration. Why was he feeling particularly guilty about Kamiya though?

'_Gee I don't know. It might have something to do with the fact you're responsible. It's just a guess though._'

Kenshin frowned. Consciences were annoying. He was getting a headache. Sighing in frustration he decided he could attempt to console Kamiya.

"Kamiya you didn't do anything. I'm just a jerk. You know that." Kenshin said as softly as he could. He hated admitting that but if Kamiya went any faster he was jumping out of the car.

"You think that makes up for it? You think an apology will change anything?" Kamiya asked.

"No but I'm making things up to you by going through with this 'plan'." Kenshin said already feeling edgy about the way this was going.

"Ha! This so called plan is not going that great! You sure don't act the role of a loving boyfriend! I still don't see what's so great about you! Yet every other girl is practically ready to scrounge my eyes out to get the opportunity to date you! Pfft!" Kamiya spluttered outrageously.

"I'm trying!" Kenshin said defensively.

"Yeah! I can _see_ that!" Kamiya said rolling her eyes. "Just look at the effort you took to wait for me tonight!"

"Hey we all make mistakes! I'm human too I can make a mistake! Even you, 'miss-perfect-goody-two-shoes' are capable of making a mistake." Kenshin defended.

"You mean like this?!" Kamiya retorted devilishly. That severely dangerous look in her eye was enough to tell Kenshin he had gone too far this time.

Sending him a devilish evil smirk that could rival his own Kamiya thrust the gear into park.

'Fuck.'

The car halted to a hazardous stop. The engine dropped immediately. Kamiya crossed her arms and turned to him with a smug grin. He was starting to imagine what it was like to be in his company. If Kamiya felt the same way about him as he was feeling toward her right now he could definitely understand why she looked at him like he killed Bambi's mother.

'_I know now's not the perfect time but I can't resist. I told you so. _'

Was everyone against him?

--

Author's notes: Well I know it's been awhile I am very sorry I've just been busy! Anyway this is shorter than I wanted but I really liked ending on a cliffie(sorry)! It just makes the story all that more dramatic and addicting doesn't it? Regardless please review and tell em what you think! The next chapter is going to be much more KxK I myself am looking forward to writing it! Until next time Happy Writing!


	12. Car Trouble?

I glared at Himura arrogantly. If he ever tries to speak to me like that again I'll drive his car into a wall. He should consider himself lucky I only killed the engine's transmission. If I had things my way it wouldn't be the only thing dead. Removing the keys from the ignition I throw them into Himura's lap before I'm out the car. I slammed the door and marched off in the direction I know there is a gas station. Once I get there I'll call for a cab and go home. It feels like such a long time since I've been home. Before I'm even fifteen feet away I hear Himura yell.

"Where are you going?"

I look over my shoulder and give him a side ways half-hearted glance. I have no patience for Himura tonight.

'_It's none of his damn business to know what I've gone through. Like every other guy he's insensitive and uncaring. Just like-'_

'_**Don't you even start that train of thought. '**_

"Hey!" I heard Himura shout before his hand wraps around my elbow and he jerks me back.

"What?" I said pulling my arm back to myself acting irritated but secretly glad of Himura since he's taken my mind off the thought that just crossed my mind.

"What do you think you're doing?" Himura asked as if I had done something blasphemous.

"Getting away from you and trying to get home." I answered rolling my eyes as I turned to go.

"Wait!" Himura exclaimed as he grabbed my arm again.

"Argh! Can't you leave me be?" I asked angrily.

Himura tightened his grip on my arm. "You shouldn't go-"

"Why? You haven't tortured me enough tonight?" I asked crossly.

Himura pulled my arm. "No! I am-"

"Mad that I just wrecked your beautiful car's engine and now you want to make me even more miserable? Or is it because I'm not pretty like Megumi and not grinding against you like-"

"Would you shut up Kamiya? That's not it!" Himura yelled jerking my arm roughly.

"Oh then what is it?" I asked impatiently.

"You shouldn't be walking off in the middle of nowhere by yourself! You'd probably open that big dumb mouth of yours to the wrong person and get yourself in a lot of trouble!" Himura shouted loudly.

I was struck silent. The reply I was about to utter got stuck in my throat.

'_If I didn't know any better I'd swear Himura in his own way just said he was actually worried about my well-being. Maybe he has a conscience after all._'

"So what?" I replied monotonously.

Himura gave me a 'you-know-what-I-mean' look. "What do you mean 'so what'?" He asked arrogantly.

'_He's starting to sound like a parent. Geez it's like the fourth degree next thing you know he'll be sending me to my room._'

"What are you going to do? Honestly Himura I'm walking to the next gas station I come across so I can go home with or without you." I said indifferently.

"You can't! You don't know what kind of people are out here this late. Are you trying to get yourself harassed?" Himura asked bewilderedly like I was an idiot.

I rolled my eyes. "I can take care of myself." I said as I pulled my arm from him trying unsuccessfully to release my elbow from his grasp. "Now let me go please."

Himura stared at me angrily. "Kamiya do you drive everyone nuts? Or is it just me? I'd really like to know." Himura muttered as he pulled out his cell phone.

If he wasn't holding my arm I would've crossed my arms.

'Does he really expect to get any service out here? For goodness sakes we're in the _middle of nowhere_!'

I watched as Himura's expression changed from confusion, impatience, frustration, to anger. Finally snapping his phone shut and putting in his jeans pocket he sighed jadedly.

"Did you honestly think you'd get service now?" I asked him as I jerked my arm again.

Himura glared at me but it was half-hearted I could see even he was tired or frustrated. I stung with guilt.

'Crap. Why am I feeling guilty? I'm not the bully here! I only wrecked his engine. I'm not the bad guy! I shouldn't feel guilty! It's not like I've been bothering him for the past couple of years.'

'_What do you expect? You're the good guy-well girl- of course you're going to feel the guilt. It'd be out of character if the bad guy had a guilty conscience and not the good guy.'_

'Right, I'll keep that in mind.'

"Look I'm going Himura before it's too late. Now please let go of my arm." I said as I pulled my arm again.

To my surprise Himura faltered on his grip, however, when I tried to bring it to my side his fingers wrapped around my elbow even tighter than before. I frowned.

"Himura! I'm going now. I plan to get out of here before sunrise and I can't do that if you don't let go. If you want follow but you're going to have to leave your precious car behind." I said violently tugging my arm. "In fact if you wait here when I get to a phone I'll call and tell a tow truck to come here. I swear I will." I promised.

Himura looked genuinely torn. Finally though he let go of my elbow and walked back to is car.

I blinked. There was a very small slight pain in my chest. Even if he was the most arrogant rude and annoying guy on Earth (and trust me he was) part of me wanted Himura to not let go. If he didn't it would prove I'm worth something to him.

'I guess I dull in comparison to his car.'

I thought pathetically as I began walking away.

I hear a double beep and a car door slam before I can realize it Himura is at my side and his hand is in mine. I don't object this time. I don't say a single word. I'd rather go with Himura even if it means holding his hand. It's better than being alone. I'm tired of being lonely.

From the corner of my eye I saw Himura glance at me. I wondered what he's thinking. He kept staring. My nerves were getting jumpy.

'Is there something on my face?'

"Hey" I heard Himura say. The tone of his voice is surprisingly soft, light, and relaxed-unlike its usual tendency. I never heard Himura's voice actually sound so _nice_.

'What am I saying? His voice doesn't sound nice! That is just the sleep deprivation getting to me. Yeah that's definitely it.'

I turned to Himura in acknowledgement of his speaking. Face on I could tell Himura is actually very relaxed. The lines of his face weren't visible and his lips were in a small smile. That's the first time I've ever seen Himura look so _unthreatening_.

"Are you okay with this?" Himura asked as he lifted our hands near his face as if I didn't know we were holding hands because it wasn't in my line of sight. I _almost _laughed.

I nodded silently. I felt as if there was something in the back of my throat preventing me from speaking. I didn't trust my voice.

Himura smiled a little more-it was barely noticeable only someone with OCD keenness like me could see-and his eyes seemed to brighten too. I had no idea why it would make him happy. Then again it probably had something to do with guys and their need to have every girl fawn over them.

'Himura probably thought since I'm okay with holding his hand that I'm starting to like him. Idiot. Himura is such a guy! The only person I know who doesn't act like this is Akira.'

My breath and heartbeat caught at the name ringing in my mind. Akira was so nice, caring, and courteous; he was perfect. He was handsome too, especially with his dark brown hair, his kind face and those bright caramel eyes.

'Maybe it's just a crush but thinking about him makes my skin tingle. H makes me feel good about myself in ways I never have before. He looks at me like I'm something like I'm not just something to look at but something worth looking at.'

"Kamiya?"

"Huh?" I said awaking form my thoughts.

"You stopped. Is something wrong?" Himura asked, concern written all over his face.

I hadn't even known I stopped walking. It felt odd seeing Himura looking worried about me. It was not the way things were. It was like an alternate universe.

'Since when does he care?'

I felt him squeeze my hand. I shook my head. "I'm fine. I just spaced out that's all."

We continued walking on the empty road. I felt like I was in a movie. Things were going on all around me and everything was happening all at once. It was confusing and chaotic. a/n: Ignore the way Kaoru speaks right now because she is going to be paradoxical and a little wacky since she is confused. So don't take anything she says really seriously. Okay, just wanted to clear that up before you think-well know- I'm a weird writer. I couldn't stay awake but I was wide awake. It was hard to think but it was easy to imagine. I couldn't tell if it was my heart beating or my hand in Himura's. Himura, the bully, cared and so did Akira, the gentleman. I could barely tell the difference between the two now.

I laughed aloud.

How could I mix them up? Himura has the brightest red hair I've ever seen. I could definitely recognize the two of them I just have to remember Himura has the red hair.

I faltered._ 'Right?'_

--a/n: See the confusion? Just read and don't worry about it!

Kenshin kept glancing at Kamiya. She looked confused. A moment ago she had made him jump when she laughed inexplicably. Suddenly she looked at him. He watched her eyes as they seemed to focus on something above his head. Then she nodded as if silently reassuring herself about something.

Now Kenshin was confused. Self-consciously he raised his free hand to touch the top of his head. He didn't feel anything but his hair.

'What was she looking at?' He wondered.

He felt Kamiya's fingers flex in his hand. He resisted tightening his grip. He was surprised Kamiya wasn't chewing her arm off to escape holding his hand. He didn't laugh at the image. He couldn't deny it when Kamiya nodded in approval to hold his hand he was _glad_. He couldn't really say _why_ though. With his hand wrapped around hers his hand felt so big if he wanted to he could break his hers in his fist. The thought made him scowl. The idea of hurting Kamiya was disgusting. He would never raise a hand to any woman especially Kamiya. If Hiko taught him one valuable thing it was that. Kenshin heard Kamiya mutter under breath and she randomly started giggling. He tried to hear what she was saying so quietly to herself.

"Akira…"

He froze. She was thinking about him? Kenshin scowled and his fist itched to punch Kiyatso. Suddenly he thought about the idea.

'What the hell am I thinking? Why would I hurt an old friend? He didn't even do anything wrong! Akira has been nothing but a good buddy. If anything I should be thanking him! If it weren't for him than Kamiya would've been-'

He didn't want to finish that thought.

'_Guilty conscience again?'_

'Don't you ever go away?' Kenshin mentally sighed.

'_Perhaps that's why you're infuriated with him._'

'Huh?'

'_You're upset with Akira because of those reasons._'

'What do you mean?'

'_You're angry with Akira because he did all the things you wouldn't do. In reality you're angry with yourself but you target it toward Akira through jealousy. _'

'What? I'm not jealous of Akira!'

'_Really? Is that why you're bothered that Kamiya likes him more than you?_'

'No! I don't care who that dorky nerd likes-'

'_Speaking of which…_'

"Himura!"

"What?" Kenshin shouted at Kamiya who jumped back startled.

She scowled. "What's wrong with you? You're crushing my hand!"

Kenshin looked down and indeed he was clutching her hand in a tight fist. He immediately released her hand she quickly pulled it to herself. She looked over her hand as if trying to find any injuries. He noticed her knuckles were swelling red against the white of her fingers. He glanced away; looking at it made him feel guilty.

'And why shouldn't I? I just hurt her!' Kenshin thought to himself.

He reached out for her hand with his own. She looked at him like he was insane.

"What?" she exclaimed.

"Let me see your hand." He said.

"Why? Haven't you done enough to it?" she retorted.

Rolling his eyes and sighing he reigned in his pride and tried again. "Kamiya please let me see your hand. I'm not going to hurt you." he pleaded honestly.

She opened her mouth with a reply but it froze on her lips. Her eyes flickered at his outstretched hand and his face before she sighed in defeat. She waved her hand at him but she turned her head away in the other direction to avoid looking at him.

He took her hand by the wrist and although she tried to hide the pain she flinched. How tight had he held her hand?

'Enough to hurt her. I was too busy with thoughts that I was careless. If I hadn't been thinking about Akira then this wouldn't have happened.'

He brought her hand to his face gently as he careful turned it around. Kamiya shifted a little. He looked up at her face which was still staring away. Ignoring her movement he glanced at her hand again. It didn't seem to be severely hurt. It was just sore and would probably swell down shortly. He felt relief. He let her wrist go.

Before he could say anything else he was interrupted. "We should keep moving." Kamiya said briskly.

He shrugged too exhausted to argue or complain for once. He didn't take her hand again but to his surprise Kamiya matched her pace with his so they walked side by side as if connected by an invisible chain.

After a long drag of silence Kenshin felt itchy- not scratch-itchy but eager-to-do-something-itchy. He broke the bubble of silence if he didn't there'd be nothing to distract him from his exhaustion.

"How did you learn to play the guitar like that?" he blurted spontaneously.

Kamiya was startled for a moment before she replied back shakily. "I…uh...learned when I was younger-maybe thirteen? I wanted to be in a band. Then I got a job playing-"

"A band? You wanted to be in a band? What kind?" Kenshin interrupted surprise catching him off guard.

"Um…rock. It's cliché, yes, but I grew up on it. I like other music though…" Kamiya drifted off awkwardly.

Kenshin nodded trying to think of something to keep the conversation going. Before he could ask another question she asked him.

"Why?"

"Why what?" he repeated.

"Why ask me that?" she asked. He noticed her eyes were watching him carefully-asking another silent question. Kenshin realized this was one of those questions. Those double-sided questions when a person asks one thing but is really asking another thing without actually asking it. It was like a test. "It's good conversation. We both like music right?" he replied lamely. 'What the hell am I supposed to say?'

The question behind Kamiya's eyes disappeared and she turned to look ahead. "I suppose your right." She answered softly.

Kenshin exhaled heavily. He knew he had failed, God knows he hates tests. The question was eating at him though. What had Kamiya really been asking?

--

I sighed. My legs were starting to stumble.

'I'm so tired!' I whined inwardly. I glanced at Himura through the corner of my eye. 'I guess I'm not interesting enough. No one _wants_ to know anything about me. They just don't like silence or to be alone. I can't blame them for that though.'

'_Pish posh. That isn't true. What brought on this pessimistic attitude? You've had the strangest mood changes today. We aren't PMSing are we?_'

I mentally growled. 'No! Why can't you leave me to my own thoughts?'

'_That would be too easy.'_

'Wonderful, sorry to have to ask for things to be easy.'

'_See? Pessimism. Tell you what I will leave you alone if you drop the bad mood and start talking to red. Deal?_'

'What? Since when do consciences start making deals? I must be nuts.'

'_Do we have a deal or do I have to get 'I love you' by Barney stuck in your head?_'

"You have cool hair." I blurted without thinking. 'Stupid conscience….'

"Huh? Uh…thanks." Himura replied.

'Awkward…Now why the hell did I say that of all things?'

"How am I suppose to know why you said that? You caught me off guard I was almost speechless."

"I said that aloud? I must be really tired." I said wiping my forehead.

"Tell me about it. Himura commented.

"Wait a minute! You were speechless?" I laughed. "Did the planets align or has the world really come to end for what else could render Himura speechless?"

Himura laughed. "Sometimes Kamiya your company is actually bearable."

"I wish I could say the same." I replied grinning.

Himura raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Yep." I responded as I stuck my tongue out at him.

Himura chuckled. "Did you seriously just stick your tongue out at me? I thought only five-year olds did that Kamiya?" Himura teased as he continued to chuckle.

"Well maybe I am five-I just don't look that good for my age." I said jokingly.

Himura shook his head smiling. "Let's keep moving we won't get there until sunrise if we keep talking here." Himura said rationally.

I nodded. "For once Himura you have a good idea maybe I'm rubbing off on you."

Himura smirked. "Don't start that again otherwise I could be here all night fighting back and forth with you."

I shrugged. "I don't know about that but I do know that you are right-apparntly miracles do happen and don't ever expect me to say that again- if we don't keep moving its going to be real late when we get back. I don't know about you but I have a test tomorrow and I'll need sleep."

Himura frowned. "Wait a minute."

"What?" I asked wondering why he looked upset. 'Did I say something wrong?'

"You don't _seriously_ plan to go to school tomorrow do you?" Himura asked ludicrously as he glanced at his watch. "It's ten now we'd most likely get back at around 12 or 1. That doesn't leave enough time for sleep." Himura told me as if **I **was bbeing irrational.

"I don't care I haven't missed a single day of school _**ever**_. I'm not going to be absent for something like this." I said defensively. 'This isn't worth missing a day of school for.'

Himura was flabbergasted. "Ever?" he whistled looking impressed. "I could never have done that." He said shaking his head in disbelief.

I rolled my eyes. Guys like Himura would never understand that possibility. It's not like it was an amazing feat. Really it wasn't in fact it made me feel lame. I have never experienced missing a day of school! How exciting is that?

'That's another rhetorical question before you answer.' I thought before my conscience could reply. _Twist _readers would get that

I started walking again and Himura followed my lead but he kept himself evenly walking at my side. My hand swung at my side. It didn't hurt anymore and I was grateful. Why had Himura crushed my hand? Was I really that annoying to him? Or was it an accident like he said? I didn't know what to believe.

"Anyway…" Himura continued. 'It seems he doesn't want to stop talking…' "You think I have cool hair?" he asked as I hid my blush but I could hear the prideful tone of his voice. 'Figures…Himura has always been the confident and proud one.' I glanced at him from the corner of my eye. 'Then again what does he have to be ashamed of? Himura isn't lacking in any department (with the exception of manners but in that case it's only with me). He's got good looks, people skills, talents, and altheltic prowess. I, however, am lacking in a lot of those categories, or at least now I do. I remember the days when I and my friends used to-'

"Kamiya?" Himura nudged me.

I gave him a side-long look at the eager and self-conscious expression on his face. 'Did he really care that I thought his hair looked cool?' "Yeah it's unique."

Himura frowned. "Unique? When people say unique that's the nice way of saying 'weird'. Are you insinuating my hair is weird? Or are you actually complimenting me?"

"Complimenting." I answered instinctively with a smile. 'Why did I say that? I could've joked about Himura's hair! Why did I just blurt out what I thought? And why am I smiling?' I wondered oddly.

"Really?" Himura said smirking. 'Oh great! I boosted that huge ego of his some more.' "Thanks Kamiya."

Just as I was about to jokingly ask what shampoo Himura used to tease him and redeem myself, I stopped. 'Did Himura just say thanks? To me?' Himura was actually smiling and why should I ruin that? I wiped any thought of chastising Himura from my mind.

"Your welcome. It is cool. Long silky red hair looks great. Well on you at least." I said honestly. It was the truth. Despite my dislike for him I could never deny that.

Himura beamed. "That's the best compliment you've ever given me. Well except for the time you told me I was the biggest jerk in the world." Himura laughed.

"I think that's the only compliment I've _ever_ given you." I said passively a smile tracing my lips. 'Perhaps I can give Himura a new chance. He isn't that bad. I'm actually seeing why people like to hang out with him. It's so…easy. I was glad my compliment had cheered him. After all Himura's hair was down-right attractive and dare I say, sexy?' I blushed at the thought. 'I shouldn't be thinking how good-looking Himura is!'

"What was that? Did you say something?" Himura asked turning to me.

"No!" I said too quickly. I flushed. 'Had I said that aloud?'

"Are you sure? I swore you muttered something under your breath." Himura asked suspiciously.

I nodded feverishly. "I'm sure! I was just talking to myself about what I had to do tomorrow! You know me I like to think ahead." I said uneasily plastering a smile on m face while trying to keep my cheeks from burning. 'I hope he buys the lie. Please God have mercy on me tonight!'

Himura looked hesitant but he shrugged it off and kept walking. I breathed a heavy silent sigh of relief. 'Thank you!'

--

Kenshin looked back at Kamiya as they walked. One minute he was proud she thought his hair looked good the next minute he was confused. She wasn't even glancing at him and she was walking so briskly too, unlike her earlier calm pace. He looked at her face. Her cheeks were rosy and he knew she was blushing about _something_and he knew, he just knew it _had_ to do with before. He hadn't heard it clearly enough to know _exactly_ what she said though. He thought he heard the gist of it but it wasn't anything he'd expect Kamiya to have said. Then again tonight was proving to show him he couldn't possibly know what to expect from the girl at all. It seemed he didn't know anything about _her_ at all. He had always thought he knew her character, the "shy, awkward, nerdy good-two-shoe wallflower" but now he was doubting everything. Maybe he had judged her too soon. Maybe there was more to Kamiya than what he thought he saw. Maybe she was possible of a lot of things he didn't think she was capable of. He thought hard.

'Maybe she really did say-' he shook his head to banish the ludicrous thought. Kamiya may be capable of a lot of things he didn't think she was but the idea of her saying _**that**_ about **him** was truly a lunatic thought. Even suggesting it for a second was insane; Kenshin concluded he needed sleep and that Kamiya was right that he thought too much of himself; his mind and imagination were playing tricks on him. Kamiya would never have said that, not in a hundred years.

--

Himura was so quiet beside me I was almost able to imagine he wasn't there and if it weren't for the red dot in the corner of my eye I would've succeeded. I felt awkwardly calm. Well with the exception of the anxiety driving my heart mad at the thought that Himura might figure out what I had said about him! I'd never live it down!

Suddenly I forcefully fell backward. "Ah!" I shrieked when my back hit the ground. A sharp ran through my leg. My head took a blow too and random specks danced in my eyes.

'That hurt.' I whimpered mentally.

"Are you okay?" I heard Himura ask. "Geez you fell down pretty hard…Kamiya?" Himura asked worriedly.

I must've hit my head _really_ hard because when I opened my eyes again Himura was leaning over my face looking without a doubt genuinely concerned.

'He's probably just upset he'd get in trouble if I got hurt with him.' I reasoned, but a thought in my head bothered me. Since when has Himura ever cared about not getting in trouble?

"I'm fine." I grunted as I pulled myself up. I felt Himura grab my hand. I noticed he hadn't grabbed the hand he held earlier.

'_Maybe he was trying to avoid hurting you?'_

'Or maybe it's just coincidence?'

Himura pulled me up easily. Sometimes I forgot the guy had that kind of strength. Looking at his thin lean figure you'd think he had no muscles.

As soon as I was standing up right my legs crumpled beneath me as I felt a shudder of pain shoot up my leg.

"Augh." I grunted.

"What's wrong?" Himura asked kneeling next to me.

I leaned away from him slightly. Being too close made me feel…uneasy.

"I think I might've hurt something." I almost slapped myself for sounding so dumb. 'Obviously I hurt something for crying out loud I can't stand!'

Himura gave me a 'no-kidding' look. 'Jerk…'

"My left leg." I stated. What was he planning to do? Heal it magically?

Himura placed his hand on my thigh. Before I could reply he spoke up. "Freshman year I ran track and doing such I learned a lot about leg injurues." Himura rambled.

'So he thinks he can find the problem.' I mused. 'How will finding what's wrong help?'

"Maybe if I figure out whats wrong like if something is broken then I can try and splint it…" Himura continued. 'It better not be broken…' I thought worriedly.

His hand slid down my leg slowly as his thumb pressed down at random points. My heart jumped. My skin was crawling with goose bumps unnaturally. Himura's hand on my leg felt…nice. I felt an odd spark of adrenaline running through me.

When he reached my knee he paused and looked up at me seriously. "How did that feel?" he asked.

"Good." I replied. I immediately flushed afterward. "I mean it feels fine, no pain at all!" I answered in a rush.

Himura raised an eyebrow. "You sure? You seem a little shaken."

"Ye-Yeah I'm positive." I replied unsteadily.

"Alright." Himura shrugged as his hand continued down my leg. I had to bite my tongue to keep from sighing.

'Nothing has ever felt this relaxing it feels so-' "Ow!" I shouted as pain laced through my leg.

"Sorry." Himura apologized guiltily withdrawing his hand away from my leg like a little kid who was caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "It seems your ankle is swollen. You must've twisted it but it's not horribly sprained. If you ice it for a couple of hours you'll be fine."

"Looks like I limping back then." I answered light-heartedly trying to cast off the awkward atmosphere.

"Wait a second." Himura said before I tried getting up. He turned around so his back was facing me and crouched on his knees. "Can you get on?" he asked.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he turned to face me again.

"Are you serious?" I said starting to flush. Himura hasn't realized what's wrong with this situation and his solution.

"Of course I'm serious. Why what's wrong?" he asked totally unaware.

I flushed hard and my cheeks were burning. "I'm wearing a skirt you idiot." I muttered embarrassingly.

Himura had the nerve to chuckle. "So?"

I gaped at him. "So? I can't possibly properly be carried that way without, without-"

"You don't have to worry about that! No one is going to see anything. There's no one watching. In case you haven't noticed we are in the middle of nowhere." Himura said matter-of-factly.

I scowled. 'Just what about him-'

"And I won't see anything either considering I can't see from behind." Himura interjected quickly. "Besides it wouldn't be like it would be something new for me anyway." he added.

I looked in my lap to hide my blush. That last thought wasn't necessary. I don't want to think about Himura and his experience.

"So can we move on?" He asked.

I nodded in defeat. Himura has surprisingly good arguments. He must get it from his dad. 'Arrogant lawyers…'

Himura bent down in front of me and I grabbed his shoulders and wrapped my legs around his front. He grabbed my legs and started walking. It was as if I weighed nothing. I felt really awkward. I was so close it felt uncomfortable. I remained silent though.

'1…2…3…' I counted to myself. Himura's proximity and the presence of his hands on my legs made me feel both anxious and _strange_.

'That's the last time I wreck his car-well at least in the middle of nowhere. I really need to think ahead more often then I do.' Exhaling wearily I rested my head on Himura's shoulder in utter defeat.

--

'1…2…3…' Kenshin counted to himself as a very ineffective distraction. It felt like it had been forever and he was beginning to regret offering to carry Kamiya. He had no idea why she was making him feel _that_ way. Right now all his mind could do was focus on Kamiya touching him; her around him, her hot breath at his neck, and her legs wrapped around his waist. Her arms were cool against his shoulders and collarbone and when she shifted her limbs rubbed up against him. Her warm breath tickled across the sensitive skin of his neck which sent electric tremors down his spine. The feel of the cool smooth skin of her legs wrapped around his waist was driving his hormones crazy. He could feel his chest starting to bead with sweat.

'Why the hell am I thinking of Kamiya like…like…like _that?_'

Kenshin shivered. It was NOT smart to even think about Kamiya as a pleasurable interest. Not only would she be revolted but it would complicate their already confusing problematical relationship. Besides he didn't think it was right to even think about wanting to sleep with Kamiya it made him feel…pig-headed as Kamiya would have said.

Kenshin mentally grumbled. As if being tired, upset, and possibly jealous wasn't enough now he was sexually frustrated. How much more did he have to endure?

"Himura?" Kamiya called as she pressed herself against him. He hissed. He could feel every curve of her body pressed against his back. He just had to ask didn't he?

"What?" Kenshin shouted over his shoulder. Kamiya flinched. He cursed under his breath. It wasn't her fault he was feeling this way.

"I was just trying to tell you there is a gas station just ahead." Kamiya said languidly, obviously bothered by his outburst.

"Oh. Alright." Kenshin replied looking ahead at the gas station. They'd be there shortly.

"Can you let me down Himura?" Kamiya asked.

Carefully he let her down. He kept her arm over his shoulder to balance her. She leaned right into him. He almost laughed when he saw her blush. God what had he been thinking earlier? Kamiya couldn't even handle leaning against him for support without blushing let alone anything really intimate. He lifted her arm with his shoulder to keep her steady as they walked their final steps to the gas station.

When they finally got inside he felt Kamiya stiffen.

A rough voice interrupted him. "Can I help you?" the cashier spoke.

Kenshin turned to face the man. He was taller then himself and was dressed in a torn uniform with the sleeves torn off revealing arms adorned with tattoos. He had a tough, leering face and looking right at Kamiya hungrily.

'He's practically ogling her and not hiding it at all!' "Yes you can tell me where a phone is." Kenshin growled. He felt Kamiya flinch beside him but he ignored it.

The guy acted unfazed by Kenshin's tone of voice and pointed to the corner of the store. "There."

Kenshin stalked off in the direction dragging Kamiya along with him.

"What was that about?" she asked curiously.

"What are you talking about?" he asked feigning innocence.

Kamiya gave him a 'don't-even-try-that' look.

"Whatever. I can speak to him however I please. He's scum. Didn't you see the way he was looking at you? Like you were just something to be…" He didn't want to finish that sentence.

Kamiya seemed to stare at him. "You did that because of me?"

The sound of her voice made it sound like he really did something chivalrous but he only snapped at the guy. What he really wanted to do was punch out the guy's eyes so he wouldn't even be able to look at Kamiya like that again.

"Don't worry about it you don't owe me anything." Kenshin said impassively. He picked up the phone and reached into his pocket. He realized he only had enough change to make one phone call.

"Crap." He cursed.

"What's the matter?" Kamiya asked tipping a little with only the support of his shoulder since he was holding the phone.

"I only got enough for one call. I need to call a cab and the tow company." Himura said shuffling through the bills in his wallet. "I have to get change."

"No problem let me." Kamiya said taking a bill right from his hand as she started limping toward the front before he could object.

Kenshin quickly inserted the coins and dialed the tow company. He had a bad feeling.

The phone rang a few times before someone answered. "Fuijiwashi Tow Company this is Nora speaking how may I help you?"

Kenshin had to hurry.

--

A/N: I made this chapter extra long to make up for not updating in a long time. If I made any mistakes please point them out I don't mind! Also if anyone would like to edit for me I would be happy to ask I know I'm not great with my grammar...Anyway hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter will probably be more KxK! I know this chapter might not be really interesting but I needed KxK to spend some time without rushing them into falling for each other because I don't want it to be rushed! Okay Until next time Happy Writing!


	13. Solution to A Night

I stumble to the front of the store holding onto the racks of miscellaneous items. I glance and lick my lips when I spot a bag of sour watermelon candy before snatching them up in my arms.

As I always say: _'Why ask for change when you can make it?'_ Especially when one way involves eating sour candy. Okay so I don't say it all the time, but I'm sure somebody does.

I finally reach the counter and clumsily fall against the counter, casually dropping the candy onto the counter. The cashier gives me an assessing look, one I didn't particularly like. I tap the counter to clarify my impatience. Himura looks pissed back there, I didn't want to test his patience because this joke for a cashier felt like checking me out(?) at least that's what I think he's doing. Shouldn't take him this long, there isn't too much to look at. Must be pretty dumb if he finds me check-out-worthy because certainly no one else has. Is check-out-worthy even an adjective?

"May I help you miss?" The cashier says leaning closer, only inches from my face. Way too close for comfort.

His breath smells like cigarettes and my nose crinkles at the scent. He smiles crookedly and I can see yellow stains on his teeth.

'_Gross. And yes you can help me how about ringing up my purchase? What else would I be here for? I mean come on…Maybe I was right about the whole dumb assumption.' _I clear my throat, as I re-steady myself against the counter so as to lessen the pressure on my sprained ankle. "Yes you could." I reply pointing at the bag of candy.

The cashier rolls his eyes and smiles suggestively. _'What_'s _he thinking?' _He clears his throat, for a second I think he's mocking me. "No can I _help_ you?" he asks in a deep tone of voice his hand coming up to brush his fingers against the side of my face. His eyes glance at mine then to a door behind the register before winking at me.

'_Oh gross is he suggesting..? Ew that_'s _wrong! Why the heck would I want to do something like that in the back of a gas station anyway? Especially with him? I don't even know…_'

I level my eyes with his and remove his hand from my face, a frown shaping my lips. "No I don't need any 's _help…_unless you mean ringing up my purchase because that's what I want, and probably the _**only**_ thing I will ever want from you." I say steely, my anger getting the better of me. _'What kind of girl does he think I am?'_

He scowls, clearly insulted. _'Like he has any reason to be insulted? Not like I'm the one suggesting__things_…_'_

"Why you little bit-" he mumbles raising his hand.

I see his hand coming before he even did. Before his palm could even reach the side of my face I grabbed is wrist and twisted it as I pulled him down to the counter. His face hit the surface with a loud smack. I don't even need to fall back onto my kendo class lessons to defend myself from this sleaze-ball.

"You fuck-Ahh!"

I twist his wrist further before he can continue. "How bout you do your _job_ and ring up my purchase now?"I say forcefully.

He goes silent.

"I'll take that as compliance." I say releasing him. He immediately recollects himself, glaring at me as he rubs his wounded wrist. I notice a red mark marring his nose where he must've hit the counter. _'Whoops didn't mean to pull that hard.'_

He mumbles something under his breath but it doesn't sound English probably because of his potentially broken nose, it kind of sounds like "chucking itch" . I can _only_ guess what he said. I'm tempted to hit him but I can already feel the strain on my ankle for the brief pressure I applied to it to put him in his place.

"I want my change in quarters." I say as he presses the buttons on the register. He gives me a curt nod with an annoyed expression.

---

"A tow truck will pick your vehicle in fifteen minutes, Mr. Himura. Thank you for choosing Fuijiwashi Tow Comp-" Kenshin hung up before she could finish. He impatiently strode to the front of the store.

"I want my change in quarters."

He saw Kamiya standing, well more like slouching, at the counter. It would've laughed at her position if he wasn't so worried. He was sure letting her go up to the cashier alone was a bad idea. He was sure the guy would've tried something the moment he let her out of his sight.

'_Speaking of the cashier…' _He took his eyes off the back of Kamiya's head to glance at him. The man sent him an unusual stare something akin to anger and fear. Kenshin watched as the man directed a cautious gaze at Kamiya before glancing back up at Kenshin.

'_What the hell?_' Kenshin was baffled. Why was the guy looking at Kamiya like a deer in headlights?

He walked right behind Kamiya just as she was attempting to turn around she collided face first with his chest. Until that moment he realized she wasn't that much shorter then him. He always thought he towered over her even though he was short for a guy himself. Kamiya always seemed like a little immature girl to him.

"Mou!" he heard Kamiya exclaim.

"What?" _'What did she just say?'_ Kenshin raised an eyebrow as he held the door open for her. He was eager to get out of sight from the gas station clerk.

He watched as a blush rose to her cheeks until her whole face practically grew a light pink. "N-nothing…" she mumbled under her breath, clearly embarrassed.

"No, what?" Kenshin pestered. She had mumbled something in surprise, her own personal exclamation perhaps and oddly enough Kenshin thought it sounded, _she _sounded…dare he say it?…_cute_.

"Nothingggg…" Kamiya drawled as her face turned red. Kenshin silently chuckled any second now he thought her face might turn purple.

"You said something, what was it? Come onnnn Kamiya, tell me." Kenshin insisted pulling on a strand of her hair.

Kamiya stuck her tongue out at him. "No I didn't!"

Oh so she was playing _that_ game. "Yeah you diiiddd."

She smacked his hand away from her. "No I didn't." She replied pouting.

Kenshin thought she looked quite adorable when she pouted. "Mhm you most definitely did."

Kaoru tried to stomp her foot, well as best she could with that ankle of hers. "No I didn't!" she shrieked, her face finally starting to look like it was turning purple.

Kenshin almost toppled over laughing.

Kamiya blushed further. "What-What are you laughing at?" she stuttered.

"You!" Kenshin chuckled. God she was so ridiculous and silly!

"Would you stop it!" Kamiya shouted as she tried to walk away from him. In her attempt she stumbled backwards and in his attempt to catch her fall Kenshin too toppled down. He ended up half sprawled on top of her.

"Would you get off already?" Kaoru groaned underneath him.

In this position he tried not to think of the double context of her words.

Groaning he picked himself off her and held his hand out to help her up. She grabbed his hand and he lifted her with surprised ease. She was so light. She brushed her skirt down and cleaned the dirt off of the material. She let go of his support and sat down on the curb of the sidewalk.

She gave him an exasperated look. "Don't you have a cab to call?"

"Oops, forgot." He said, she rolled her eyes at him. He reached to pick her up.

She poured a handful of coins into his outstretched hand but held her hand up palm out. "No thank you I will wait here." She sounded tired, he looked at her expression and could tell she was exhausted.

He hesitated. She glared at him.

"Don't worry I think I can manage to stay out of trouble for a 3 minute phone call." She said looking irritated.

'_Hope you're sure about that'_ Kenshin thought as he headed back inside to use the phone. He inserted the coins and dialed a number he knew in his sleep since he was old enough to get himself stranded at a drinking party (that'd have been when he was thirteen).

The phone rang for half a second before the other line picked up. "What do you want Kenshin? Or rather where can I find you?"

"I'm on a gas station off the country road-"

"Ah alright I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"Oh and Okina?" Kenshin interrupted before he hung up.

"Yes Kenshin?"

"Don't drive anything too out there, really anything will do." Kenshin said into the phone, he felt kind of embarrassed requesting such an odd favor.

"Uh, yes alright Kenshin." Okina answered sounding confused.

"Okay thanks." Kenshin replied and hung up.

Just as he was heading out the guy at the counter sent him another 'watch-out-and-be-careful' look. _'I don't understand why he's looking at me like that.'_ Maybe the guy was one of those people will double-sided personalities?

---

Okina looked at the unknown number on his cell phone's screen. He had definitely just been talking to Kenshin but what did the voice on the other end ask? Not to pick him up in the usual Lamborghini or Convertible? He shook his head as if to banish his bafflement.

"Teenagers…" he mumbled under his breath as he slipped his robe and shoes on. "I'm getting way too old for this job."

---

I rip open the bag of sour watermelon candy with my teeth just as Himura walks back outside. I must be a quite sight because he almost choked trying to hold down a laugh. I pop a piece into my mouth trying to pretend I'm not embarrassed.

"What are you eating?" Himura asks as he sits down beside me.

I hold out the bag, I paid for it with his money after all.

"Sour watermelon?" Himura says as he grabs a handful. "I haven't had these since I was kid."

I stick my tounge out. "You're still a kid what are you talking about?"

Himura laughs. "How so?"

"Just because you _think_ you've grown up doesn't mean you're an adult."

Himura gives me a serious look. "I'm grown up Kamiya, I've done the kid thing, now I'm doing the adult thing I've experienced things you'd consider un-childlike."

"And?"

" 'And?'?" Himura repeats dumbly.

"You think experience makes you an adult?" I laugh. "Himura if you believe that then you really are a child."

Himura laughs. "It's not the experience itself it's what its done to me, how its changed me. I'm not the same boy I used to be."

I frown. '_He's starting to sound regretful…_'

"I don't see things like I used to, like you do, I don't walk into a gas station and think 'oh I'm just craving a bag of candy!' I don't know, just doesn't hit me like it used to. You and me Kamiya we're different, we each live in our own world." Himura explains his face thoughtful.

'_He makes it sound so philosophical and pessimistic! What side of Himura is this?_'

Himura shrugs. "Whatever. I'm physically and mentally drained I don't know what I'm saying anymore."

'_Do you ever?' _"If you say so." I reply chewing on another watermelon.

BEEP! BEEP!

I jump startled from the loud horn. I glance in the sounds direction to see the headlights of a…SUV?

'_Are taxi drivers using SUVs now?_' "Uh Himura…"

"Yep that's our ride." Himura says rising to his feet before pulling me up on my own.

"Uh can I ask why an SUV is picking us up?" I ask still staring at the now stopped vehicle.

"Nope you can't ask." Himura replies playfully. As he starts guiding us to the car.

I punch his shoulder with my free hand. "No really."

"I'm just having a family friend bring us back no need to be overcharged to ride back in a smelly taxi cab."

"As oppose to a soccer mom's SUV?" I retort.

Himura laughs. "Well when you look at it that way maybe its not as charming but too late now."

I roll my eyes.

---

Kenshin pulled the sliding door open and made a gesture.

"At least I don't have to ride on you anymore." she muttered as she climbed into the SUV.

Kenshin shook his head. _'That one was too easy to reinterpret.' _Or maybe it was just too easy for his guy mind? Who knows?

He followed Kamiya into the seat and gave a nod to Okina to start driving. Beside him he saw Kmaiya scramble for her seatblet before buckling it in shortly after.

He gave her a level stare. "No one is going to make you put that on." He said pointing at the seat belt.

"Himura you're under the impression that I follow orders from everyone, when in fact _no one makes me do anything." _She replied steely.

"Is that so?" Kenshin asked.

"**Yes. **I follow the rules most of the time because I _want_ to. I do it fo my own benefit whether it's for a good grade or my state of being." She answered gesturing to the seat belt. "Except in this case it's the law as well."

'_Most of the time? Hm that's interesting…' _"Okina isn't going to crash the car. He's an old man, got plenty of driving experience." Kenshin said.

Okina glared at him from the mirror. "With comments like that Kenshin I'll leave you at the curb."

Kenshin laughed. He noticed Kamiya turned her face the other way.

"What?" he said tapping her shoulder.

"I don't talk to rule-breakers." She said to the window.

He frowned. "Well then why you dating me?"

"Why indeed?" she retorted to the window.

"Urgh.." he groaned as he buckled in his seat belt. '_Who is she my mother?_'

She turned to face him when she heard the click. "Glad to see you're not breaking all the rules."

Kenshin rolled his eyes. "Whatever." The belt made him feel weird, he didn't wear it enough for it to feel natural. He actually felt childish. Why the hell was he wearing this thing anyway?

"So…" Kenshin drawled trying to approach the subject carefully. "How are we going to explain tonight to everyone?"

Kamiya turned to him her face showing complete annoyance. "You make the mistake and ask me to fix it?" she replied.

"Woah wait a minute there, how is this entirely my fault?" _'That girl thinks she's so innocent!'_

"Hmm.." Kamiya pretended to ponder. "I'm pretty sure I wasn't the one grinding my pelvis into Megumi last I checked but let me rethink that for you…Hm nope pretty positive that was a horny, hormonal, total-jerk, aka… you." Kamiya answered pointing at him glaring with those blue eyes of hers.

"If you had showed up on time that wouldn't have happened!" Kenshin defended himself.

"What kind of boyfriend doesn't wait for his girl friend? Have you no patience, wait never mind I know you don't!" Kamiya ranted angrily.

"And to make matters better you decided warming up to Akira and _wearing __**his **__jacket_ thinking that would help our image?" He said it like a dirty word. Kenshin gave her a pointed look. Kamiya flinched at what he said. _'Sensitive spot huh?'_

Her face had guilt written all over it like she knew what she did was stupid and this made him feel like a complete ass. After all he had been with Megumi and well Kamiya didn't _do_ anything with Akira or suggest anything between the two especially compared to Kenshin's act of 'unfaithful' behavior. But it was the way she looked at the guy, the way she smiled at him, it was so _affectionate._ She certainly didn't look at him like _that_ or anything close to it. Was this jealously? Why was he so jealous? Was it because he was so used to the fact of girls fawning over him? Or was it just Akira could make Kamiya a stone-hearted, logical, level-headed girl swoon over him in ways he had never been able to do? He had to say so himself that he was surprised that Kamiya could crush on a guy, it had seem so unlike her, so beneath her…but she was a teenage girl after all. Since when did she show normal signs of being an ordinary girl? All these thoughts are driving him insane.

"I didn't mean to…I just needed something to wear." She mumbled her excuse weakly.

"Nevermind what we've done wrong tonight how we going to fix this?" Kenshin asked.

"I don't know but let me think about it…"Kamiya thought aloud as her eyes seem to un-focus as she thought deeply.

Kenshin tried to think to of ideas to. "What if we tell them we had an argument earlier? Oh wait that won't explain why I was waiting firstly…maybe no one saw me with Megumi?" he thought aloud.

Kamiya snorted to answer that question.

She was right though even if there was some magical way no one noticed him and her Megumi was sure to brag about it to everyone.

"If we make-up in front of everyone we should be able to pull 'our relationship' back together." Kamiya said.

"No one is going to easily believe that unless they see this happen convincingly." Kenshin said shooting that idea down.

"They will if we make it a public thing." Kamiya replied quickly.

"If we look like we obviously want people to notice that kind of thing it's going to look pretty shady and suspicious to them." Kenshin countered.

"That's why we are going to act or best _and _make it look like we didn't mean to be overheard and seen." Kamiya explained.

"How are we going to do that?" Kenshin asked. She seemed to have thought this through thoroughly.

"First we have to start a commotion, a demonstration to get their attention then we do our acting thing and make it look like we're SO sorry and regretful for what we did to each other." Kamiya explained further.

"Seems like you've got this all thought out except for one thing…" Kenshin said.

"What's that?" Kamiya asked curiously.

"Suppose your plan works, we get their attention, how you going to show you're in love with me and sorry? The traditional way couples make up and publicly show their loyalty and love is a public display of affection…" Kenshin continued.

Kamiya bit her lip nervously. "Like? You don't mean…"

"I don't think a hug or a peck on the cheek is going to cut it not with how much damage we did tonight, we need to really show something now, this a do or die situation. We get one chance at this Kamiya, tomorrow that's our last strike, the school's student body is going to be most judgmental; our relationship is going to be cut down or taken seriously." Kenshin said unhesitant.

"What are you suggesting we do?" Kamiya asked. He could hear the hesitance in her voice.

"Nothing too flashy just you know a kiss." He answered.

She avoided his eyes. "I don't know…in front of everyone? Won't they think that's a little too much?" Her cheeks were turning slightly pink.

Kenshin laughed. _'She's not serious is she?' _"No, people kiss all the time in the halls, you've seen it before Kamiya I'm not saying a full thought-out kiss just you know a small one, three, maybe five seconds?"

Kamiya glanced up at him for a moment then looked back down in her lap while she fisted the fabric of her skirt. "I don't know…" She mumbled.

"There's nothing to be shy about you can pretend no one else is watching us." Kenshin said trying to persuade her. "We really _need_ to do this, Kamiya. Can you?"

"Maybe? I'm not-I don't know…" She said softly.

"We can pull it off. We'll just rehearse it." Kenshin said.

"Rehearse it?" Kamiya said, quirking her head up to look at him.

"Sure, practice makes perfect." Kenshin replied.

"I don't get what you mean." Kamiya said avoiding his eyes again.

"Let me show you." He let out a sigh. "Kaoru look at me." Kenshin said clearly. '_Her first name sound so different…_'

She looked up, lit with surprise, he never uses her first name.

"I'm really sorry. Thanks for giving me another chance." He continued, his hand coming up to cup the side of her face.

Kamiya's mouth parted to say something but she was too stunned to remember what she was trying to say.

'_Better hurry while I've got the chance._'

He leaned in closer and pulled her face closer to his. She was perfectly still, not even tilting her head, so he tilt his as he moved his lips close to hers.

She started choking as he was getting close. "Himura I don't think this…I...we…"

He didn't really care what she was going to say. As soon as her lips went still again he dipped his head down.

"We've arrived." Okina's voice boomed from the silence.

It was just loud enough to make Kamiya jump…and consequentially interupt what Kenshin was trying to do.

After regaining her composure Kamiya had pressed herself against the door, distancing herself from him as much as possible.

'_Damn you Okina!_'Kenshin thought bitterly. What was he getting so upset about? It wasn't like he wanted to kiss Kamiya he just wanted to prove they could pull it off when they needed too.

"Exactly where have we arrived?" Kamiya's question pulled him out of his thoughts.

Kenshin looked at their surroundings and immediately recognized the garage, it was his home after all.

Okina looked confused. "Is something wrong, Miss?"

"Aren't you driving me back to my home?" Kamiya asked.

"Excuse me? Are you not spending the night here?" Okina asked before Kenshin could stop him.

"Why would I?" Kamiya asked completely naïve to as to Okina's assumptions.

Okina looked flustered as he answered, Kenshin trying to interupt him. "I'm sorry I just thought you and Kenshin were…"

Realization dawned on Kamiya's face finally. She turned her head wildly to Kenshin then back to Okina. Her cheeks grew bright pink and she replied with a high pitched voice. "Never!"

Kenshin tried to ignore that stab at his ego. '_Ouch._'

Okina's face paled when he realized his mistake in assuming. Kenshin ran his hand through his hair in frustration. Kamiya probably thought he brought every girl home now.

"I'll take her back home Okina you go to sleep, sorry for waking you." Kenshin said as he slipped out of his seat and moved to take the driver's seat.

"You say that now young man but I'll be expecting another call like this in a week or so…" Okina replied as he walked past Kenshin and into the house.

Kenshin got in the car. Kamiya was quiet and looked very uncomfortable. Looked like she wasn't going to say anything anymore tonight. Then he had an idea.

He starrted the ignition and intentionally didn't buckle his seat belt in. He pulled out and as soon as he was driving down the road she spoke up.

"You should really buckle up."

He smiled. "Alright alright," he said using one hand to steer and the other to buckle himself in. He heard a squeak of protest behind him. '_She has something against one-hand driving too?_' He thought with a silent laugh.

When he was a block away from her home he apologized. "I'm sorry for the confusion with Okina."

"I didn't think you meant for that to happen. Thanks for apologizing though, I know that's hard for you."

He let that comment slide. "No problem."

They arrived outside her house. He heard a click then a door open, she was out of the car without so much as a goodnight. Or at least that's what he thought.

"Goodnight Himura it's been…interesting." she said leaning in.

He grinned. "Hey anytime. Want me to walk you to your door?"

She gave him 'you-cant-be-serious' look. "That won't be necessary." She replied curtly.

"Just wanted to make sure your ankle wasn't being too strained." Kenshin replied.

"Goodnight Himura."

"Goodnight Kamiya. How-"

She slammed the door and limped up her steps in a flash and with a wave disappeared inside.

"That didn't go too bad.." He said to himself. "Okay maybe it was a little bad some things did go pretty terrible…but at the end of the night we seem okay at least."

He glanced at the time. It read 4:02 AM. 'Fu*k, it's going to be one rough morning.' He thought with a yawn.

A/N: FINALLY! Sorry this chapter has been rewritten 6 times!!! I finally posted it thought before my laptop crashed for the THIRD time. Sorry for the wait I tried to make it long to make up for it, please review and tell me what you thought! Plus I haven't been on in awhile I'm confused by the new layout... Until next time Happy Writing!


	14. Just A Little Drama

Discalimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

A/N: This chapter is quite boring but it was neccessary to put it in I was hoping to mae it longer but Im just going to make another chapter after this one with the fluff and cute stuff haha. Megumi may seem slight OOC here but her character will be further developed in the next chapter as we will get a look from her perspective and see what the fox is up to hehehe =^^=. Anywayyyy enough of my babbling...read on~

---

I rolled over in bed as I slammed down the button on my alarm clock for the third time that morning. Getting out of bed I sleepily dressed for school and lazily combed my hair back with an elastic. I walked down to the kitchen, limping on my aching ankle, and stole a pop-tart from the cabinet. Shuffling my feet as best I could without causing any pain I was out the door still half asleep as I made my way to school. I barely processed the car that pulled up beside me until it blared its horn.

I vaguely processed it as Himura's car before I made my way into the passenger's seat.

I attempted a smile I imagined it looks like a disgruntled frown though. Himura looked over at me.

"You look like shit." He said dryly.

'_Man he's definitely not a morning person. So grumpy.'_ "You're no better." I retorted noticing the dark circles under his eyes and his messy red hair. His clothes seemed slightly wrinkled too. He noticed my line of sight.

"Figured if I wore my school clothes to bed I could get more sleep but it kind of back fired on me eh?" he said through a yawn.

I laughed, but this early in the morning it sounded like a girlish giggle. "You've got nothing to worry about your fan club will still find you just as attractively appealing anyway." Out of the corner of my eye I saw the corners of Himura's lips turn up.

'_Apparently he finds that funny._'

Himura drove to the school getting us there in a fashion that we just made it as the bell rang outside. He was out of his car in a flash and at my car door in a heartbeat. He quickly reached in and grabbed my hand to pull me out quite gracefully. His exhaustion wasn't showing with any sluggish movement.

"You're quite the gentleman today." I said unable to hide the admiration in my voice. Himura beamed with pride obviously flattered at my compliment.

"I can be when I want to be." He said with a curt nod as he laced his fingers through mine.

"That's good to know." I said as I tried to smooth out his clothes instinctively. I instantly withdrew from him as if I'd been stung as soon as I realized what I had been doing. Himura looked just as surprised as I did. But he also hadn't reacted to the action. It had felt so normal, so routine already. If this instinctual reaction kept up we might actually be able to make it look like we were affectionate to the community.

As if he read my mind I saw Himura smile as well. So if we could keep up this appearance without thinking, virtually without even thinking of one another then most assuredly we could pull of our heist. I laughed at my vocabulary. I made it sound like we were a Bonnie and Clyde of sorts, trying to rob a bank or something.

I glanced at Himura's car. I looked into my reflection on the shiny reflective black surface. I really did look shit as Himura put it. My hair was anything but orderly, my eyes had heavy circles under my eyes since the white pallor of my skin did nothing to hide my exhaustion and lack of sleep, and the slouch of my shoulders emphasizing my tiredness.

"We make quite the image, don't we?" Himura said beside me, with a smile.

I smiled at the look on his face. I looked back at the reflection this time glancing at Himura's reflection beside mine.

'_He's right. We do look like quite a pair._'I thought glancing at our both sleep deprived faces.

"I didn't picture you as one of those girls to stare in a mirror all day Kamiya." I heard Himura mutter beside me.

I bristled turning to face him. "I'm not." I replied. "Not like there's anything all that special to look at." I muttered under my breath more to myself then aloud.

Himura gave me this pained and angry look. '_Not that he can deny just how ordinary I am, how boring I look, how unbeautiful…He's never been the one to __defend__ that part of me anyway in fact he usually points out those flaws._'

He opened his mouth to say something. "I d-"

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the new lovely '_couple'_." A familiar voice drawled.

I snapped my head up to meet the sly and all too smug eyes of Takani Megumi.

"Did you want something Megumi?" Himura asked indifferently.

'_Can't he see what she's trying to say? Is Himura completely oblivious to her attraction to him? Maybe I should tell him what she said the other day…'_

Megumi smiled, glancing over at Kenshin through her lashes. "Oh Ken-san," she drawled innocently. "I heard rumors you had a girlfriend, you even admitted it yourself at lunch but last night suggested something else…"

Himura leveled Megumi's gaze, she glared right back at him as if daring him to deny what she said. Her chocolate brown eyes were all malice and resolve. I think it slowly dawned on Himura that she wasn't going to let it go.

Himura shrugged casually. Megumi looked put off by the gesture, she angrily flipped her black tresses over her shoulder. Then after initially looking over it for so long she finally took in his appearance. Her eyes lit with surprise.

"Ken-san you look quite…" she struggled to find the right word. "unkempt today, did something happen?" Her eyes roved over his face and I think for the first time she noticed the circles under his eyes. Then hers eyes flashed to me.

Her gaze was like being struck by Medussa. I felt heavy, immobilized, I wasn't afraid of Megumi but there was something about her that kept me from following my desire of ripping the smug smile off her face every time I saw her. Maybe it was the superior way she held herself or the almost tangible aura of coldness that surrounded her. It was enough to send a slight but sickening shiver up my spine.

She took me in quick, glancing me up and down. I could tell she knew I was just exhausted as Himura, I knew the dark circles would give me away, I could practically feel how heavy my eyes were. Her eyes roved over my clothes several times more then necessary and I wondered what that could've been about. I saw her disgust when she gazed over my hair before glancing back and forth between Kenshin and I. She blinked once. Then twice, before a grin broke out on her face.

'_What's she grinning about? This can't be good…_' I thought with a sick churning in my stomach.

"My, my, my Ken-san you sure do move fast." Megumi said with a smirk.

I watched Himura's expression. He looked just as confused as myself until realization washed over his features.

'_Am I missing something here?_'

"Well if she's like the others then I won't be waiting too long now won't I?" Megumi asked as she turned to go. "After all you always got bored quickly." With that she skipped up the steps and vanished through the school doors.

I turned to look at Himura, he was grinning like a child.

"What," I breathed, "was that about?"

Himura rolled his eyes as he turned to face me. "So naive Kamiya."

"What was she talking about?" I insisted. '_What am I being naïve about now?_'

"Nothing but assumptions. Megumi may think she's hurting us however she's actually going to help us with our performance." Himura answered, the smile glued to his lips.

"What do you mean?" I asked, still confused as to where any of this was going.

"Don't worry about it, it's probably better if you don't know."

"Wait, what?" I exclaimed. "How would that be better?" I asked angrily.

"No offense but your not the best actor and I think if you knew it wouldn't help." Himura replied.

"You're such a jerk." I huffed crossing my arms.

"We don't have long the second bell is going to ring any second now we should be in the building by now." Himura said as he grabbed my arm to drag me inside. I had to limp clumsily along.

'_I'm going to look ridiculous for the rest of the day…_' I thought bitterly. '_This is all Himura's fault!_'

"Wait. What about your…thing with Megumi last night?" I asked aloud. Surely she isn't going to keep quiet and neither will anyone else?

Himura paused in his movements realizing I had a point. "I don't know…I forgot…Maybe if, no, that wouldn't work…" he muttered but began walking us into the school anyway. The halls were mostly cleared everyone already having reached their first class. Some people gave us weird glances and I still got glares.

I glanced across the hall. My eyes landed on the video rental store ad and my eyes loomed over the image. It was a screenshot from that movie about that couple…then an idea hit me. "I have an idea…" I muttered surprised by my own direction of thoughts.

Himura glanced at me. "What is it?"

I thought long and hard. "We'll have to do this at lunch, when everyone can watch."

Himura gave me a unsure look as he stopped just outside first class." Kamiya?"

"Today we are going to have our own lover's spat." I said with a wink.

"And how's it going to go?" Himura asked warily.

I smiled sweetly as I pulled my arm from him. "Well Himura to put it bluntly…it's better if you don't know." I said throwing his own words back at him.

And with that said I entered the classroom leaving behind a very perplexed and gaping Himura. I think the sleep deprivation was making me very bold and daring I thought to myself as I sat down. Yes it was the lack of sleep making me feel this way. That just had to be it.

---

I stepped out of my first class clumsily. My ankle wasn't taking to keen to my walking. I cursed under my breath. I heard some jumbled whispers as I walked by.

'_Where is Himura to escort me to class?_' I thought with a frown. '_Of all days not to look like the caring boyfriend he choose when I have a limp to do this…urg men!_'

I passed by a group of girls by their lockers. I can't help to hear parts of their conversation.

"has no shame at all…"

"So quick to please…"

"Barely a woman couldn't have been good enough for him."

"no decency as if she wants everyone to know what she's been doing with him…"

'_I know they're talking about me but what does that mean? I have no shame? For what? Yeah I already know I'm not good enough for the great and popular Himura. I have no decency? What did I do that was indecent?_'

I limped by slowly trying to catch the most of the conversaiton as I could without them figuring out that I was trying to eavesdrop but this time I cant hear their hushed tones.

I stumbled my way toward my next class I shouldn't be worrying anyway. Himura did say it was better if I didn't know right?

'Maybe that's why you want to know so bad more then ever.' my conscience ridiculed. And sadly it was right. It bothered me even more, I should know what's going on but how come I don't? We both heard and saw the same thing Megumi said and did right? So what am I missing.

'Their thinking pattern.' my conscience answered.

Well that was obvious. So if I thought like Megumi and Himura then maybe it'd be easy to understand what everyone's thinking.

Another broken conversation awoke me from my thoughts.

"Heard Himura might be hooking up with Megumi. They were seen last night together." a guy against the other side of the hall said.

"Oh I thought he had a girlfriend?" his friend answered.

"Guess not, or maybe she's not that important? Maybe Meg is the girl?" he replied.

I knew that was coming. Megumi was going to smile when she heard those rumors. I scowled, what had Himura been thinking?

Another group of girls I passed were chatting loud enough I could hear as I passed.

"Look at her, she looks terrible and worn out, Kenshin-sama didn't look any better she probably didn't know what she was doing and he had to show her how to go about everything poor Kenshin-sama wore himself out!"

"I wonder if she even pleased him…"

"Just look at her, do you need to ask? Poor Kenshin-sama must be so frustrated this morning, her limp just tells you Kenshin-sama tried for too long before calling it quits…"

"If he just said the words I'd scratch that itch for him."

The group of girls broke out into a fit of giggles at that.

When they noticed me staring, they sent me a dirty look. I turned away.

I tried to piece their conversation together to make some sense of it. '_What are they talking about?_'

I finally made it to the classroom and took my seat with a sigh. It was going to take all my thinking power to put those conversations together to make some sense let alone figure the whole thing out.

'All I have to do is think like Himura and I could figure this out. Alright now what kind of mindful thoughts does Himura have?'

'_The guy kind._'My conscience answered.

I mentally laughed. 'Yeah but that's not going to help-' I stopped mid thought. 'Wait a minute…'

"_My, my, my Ken-san you sure do move fast.", "has no shame at all…","I wonder if she even pleased him…" _

Then it clicked. My face felt hot. Those people thought that I? That Himura..? That we…I buried my face in my heads to hide my blushing face. I would never!!!

'So that was Himura's plan all along? Make them believe we, we had sex? What. !' I thought to myself.

My professor's voice broke my thoughts as he began a lecture. I pretended to be looking at him as my thoughts drifted to how Himura was going to face my wrath later. A smile graced my lips, my plan at lunch was going to be sweeter then I thought.

With that thought in my mind I set to writing fown my usual notes, a Himura-like grin on my lips.

---

Kenshin packed his locker with his books with his thought-ridden mind. He glanced at the locker beside his, Sanosuke's. His best friend hadn't showed up to school today. Wonder what that could've meant Kenshin thought with an all too guy smile. At least one of them was getting some.

Kenshin laughed. At the moment everyone in school who had seen himself and Kaoru or who heard of the rumors he knew would come about thought he was getting some. Kenshin rolled his eyes. This whole pretender thing was getting too easy and Megumi off all people was helping it along. A whisper behind him broke him out of his thoughts.

"Heard Kenshin just hit up his girlfriend."

"Yeah I heard that too. How long until you think he breaks it off?"

Someone behind him laughed. "Considering he's already gotten what he wants, a week maybe a few days."

"Yeah I don't think this girl is no Tomoe."

He heard their voices fade as they walked away.

He scowled. So is that what everyone thought of him? His shoulders slouched as his reputation and actions did nothing to defend those words. Maybe this rumor wasn't going to help them at all…

'_You thought letting that rumor spread was going to prove you loved the girl?_' his conscience bit out.

'Shut Up.'

'_Hey man I'm just saying when has something like sex ever meant anything deeper then pleasure to you?'_ his conscience retorted.

It was then that he realized this wasn't going to work out. If was going to prove Kamiya was something special to him, not like the other girls of his life, he was going to have to treat her differently. He was going to have to try real hard to show that there was something more to Kamiya then everyone else. He was going to do what he never did before. He was going to treat her right.

He made his way to lunch before I thought hit him. Where was he going to meet Kamiya? He'd never seen her at lunch before he just realized. He walked in the direction of the cafeteria nonetheless but his mind started to wander off.

Where exactly was she everyday around noon anyway?

---

I pushed my way through the crowded hallways as I made my way to the cafeteria.

'This is exactly why I avoided lunch. I hate all this traffic it wasn't worth it for a measly half-decent lunch.' Plus I never really had a reason to go to lunch besides to eat which I could easily do myself. Not like I had anyone's company to enjoy, not like I needed another time of day for Himura to torment me.

I was hoping to cut off Himura at the cafeteria doors. My heart was thrumming loudly. I wasn't a great actor but if I could do anything right it was definitely pick a fight with Himura. I just hope he'd understand it was just for show. I needed him to be able to read it as it was, but if he didn't know it was coming it'd be more convincing. If there was one thing I knew about relationships from watching countless romantic films, it was if a couple fought and had a spat and the girl walked away, the guy would follow if she was worth it, if he really loved her. All I needed was Himura to swallow his pride and ego, act like I mattered more to him then anything else and everyone watching.

This was more or likely his test to see if he was really sorry, not for his whim with Megumi, but to see if he was sorry for hurting me all these years; to see if he really meant to help me this time around. I swallowed the lump at the back of my throat and tried to ignore the sick feeling in my stomach as I got closer to the cafeteria.

I noticed a spark of red in front of the cafeteria doors. There next to him was the source of my problems. Just as I expected her to be. It wouldn't have worked out any better with my plan if she wasn't there. I swallowed again.

'_It's now or never. Here goes._'

---

Kenshin had waited near the doors of the cafeteria for Kamiya. He was hoping to cut her off when she came in. After all how could she not notice him with his bright red hair?

As we was scanning the people coming in he felt someone latch onto his right arm. Expecting it to be Kamiya he looked down disappointedly to see Megumi, her usual proud grin on her face.

He scowled at her, she pursed her red lips at his disapproval. He opened his mouth to say something but was immediately interrupted.

"KENSHIN!"

His snapped up and like everyone else in the cafeteria and those coming in looked in the direction of the shout.

There at the doors of the cafeteria was Kamiya with the most malice and contemptuous look gracing her face as he had never seen before. She stomped toward him. He felt Megumi bristle beside him.

'_What the-'_

"I can't believe you Kenshin!" Kamiya seethed at him when she stopped a mere foot away from him. Hands on her hips and upturned chin; classic upset girl pose.

Kenshin faltered. What was going on? "I-"

"I thought you said you were sorry for last night!" Kamiya screeched waving her arms in the air in hysterics. "What are you doing with _her_?" Kamiya said, the word her sounding like venom from her tight lips.

Megumi beside him hugged tighter to his arm. A satisfied smile on her face.

"Ken-san just realized who's the better woman for him." Megumi retorted.

Kamiya's face relaxed from its angry snarl into a less raged, but dangerous facade. She stepped closer now, inches from his face.

"Did last night not mean anything to you?" She spat in his face, cruelly. Her eyes sparkling with anger and hurt.

Before he could say anything Megumi spoke up.

"Ken-san was confused, and obviously disillusioned." She said looking Kamiya up and down with apparent revulsion. Kamiya winced, the insult obviously stung. "I mean why would he choose you over someone like me? He was obviously bored if he resorted to you."

"Is that so?" Kaoru said with narrowed eyes. In the corner of his eyesight he saw something move in a flash. There was deafening smacking sound.

Then everything froze.

The left side of his face felt like someone had pressed a hot plate to it. She slapped him. She _really_ slapped him!

What the hell was she doing? She was supposed to look like she was in love with him!

Beside him he heard Megumi gasp. He heard other gasps echo in the cafeteria. Kamiya stared at him with angry tears in her eyes but there was something else in her face he was trying to read. Was she trying to tell him something? Damn she had a good arm his cheek stung greatly. He noticed everyone was watching, waiting for his reaction. Staring into her eyes and listening to her next words, her message finally clicked.

"I'm sorry I ever met you, Kenshin. I'm sorry-I'm sorry I ever thought we could be anything." she said in a voice so deep with emotion. She lowered her hand looking defeated and spun on her heel as she headed toward the doors.

It was his turn, he better be convincing after her big act. 'Nice job Kamiya! Now time for my role.'

"Wait." He said loudly. He could feel free everyone's gaze. Kamiya stopped mid-stride and looked over her shoulder at him.

"Megumi means nothing to me." He continued as he pulled his arm from Megumi's grasp and walked toward Kamiya.

Megumi frowned. "Ken-san!"

"But she is right about one thing." He said firmly.

Kamiya frowned and turned her body to face his. "And what's that?"

"I was disillusioned," Kamiya scowled and made to leave but he pressed on and reached out to grab her wrist. "I was disillusioned into believing she or anyone for that matter could replace you. If you will accept my apology I'm sorry." He said passionately.

Kamiya was speechless, but she gave him a weak nod. Apparently she wasn't the only one with acting skills that could stun someone. He really was too immodest.

In the corner of his eye he noticed Akira. A pulse of something akin to possessivness stirred through his veins. Now he had to make this more believable, more final, he had to add a touch of himself.

"Now…" he purred, an amber spark growing in his eyes. "Let me _show_ you how much I love you **again**." He drawled as brought Kamiya's hand up to his lips and kissed the inside of her wrist. '_Let Akira interpret that anyway he wants._' he thought with a smirk. Immediately a blush run up her face, she was completely flushed.

'_Sooo…she figured out what Megumi meant huh? Maybe not so naïve as I thought she was…_'

His eyes felt even heavier. He was beyond exhausted. He grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the doors.

'_We are so getting out of here.'_ Knehsin thought to himself.

Almost immediately as they were out of the cafeteria he heard the loud buzzing of chatter begin. Yep it was just another ordinary day of high school. They'd be tomorrow's news, he had nothing to worry about.

Kamiya was mostly silent as he pulled her along.

She finally broke the silence. "That was…brilliant!"

He laughed, he had been worried what she was going to say for a second. "Why thank you," he said, "you weren't bad yourself, not bad at all. Nice tears."

She laughed this time. "Thanks. Um where are we going now anyway?"

"I don't know yet but we are definitely not staying here, I'm exhausted, any suggestions?" He asked as he made their way towards the school doors, glancing to make sure no one was watching.

Kamiya tugged her hand. "What? We can't skip class! We'll get in trouble th-"

"Relax it's not a big deal if two students go missing, it happens all the time Kamiya. Jeez you need to take a chill pill." Kenshin breathed as he resisted her tugging and finally got them out the doors.

Well the hard part was over. At least that's what he thought.

----

A/N: Hope it wasn't tooooo boring! My favorite part of writing this chapter would've probably been Kaoru and Kenshin's unspoken thoughts and their consciences...always the most amusing to me haha, sorry if this chapter was kind of dry but I needed it out the way to get to the good part. If Kaoru seems weak and OOC so far it's irl power*)...anyway I hope to update soon but as you've seen lately I seem to work at a triweekly if not monthly update schedule, plus I'm also working on my next chapter for A Prince and His Knight which has been negleced for far too long. Please review and tell me what you thought! :) Thanks to all my reviewers: Dendra, queen bee, Katato2013, Obsequious101, The Only love for Soujiro Seta, miniwoo, if I missed you I apologize...until next time Happy Writing!


End file.
